Undying Love: The Future is Haunted
by MrsAldous
Summary: OK.....SQUEAL :D. Um OK I have ideas for the Kids and the past is coming back to Haunt them all so here goes everything I've got for you :D
1. Chapter 1

**OK.....this is a squeal to 'Undying Love' so if you haven't read it then you might want to because you won't understand this one so yeah but this one is called 'Undying Love: The Future is Haunted' so I have ideas and plans for this story and might include a bit of a scary moment for the kids. **

**Well Enjoy 'Undying Love: The Future is Haunted' **

**

* * *

****Just the Beginning **

It has been 16 years since his father died from a shot by his own mother. Tyson Gray had been standing studio looking at the fans that were going in. The fans couldn't see Tyson but he could see them.

It was a tour for Becca and Justin band including him with the band. Tyson sometimes felt he didn't have family really apart from Shane Gray. He was the only one who ever listens to him and Tyson had known Shane all his life.

"Ty......you need to be getting ready to set for the stage" Nate Gray replied.

Tyson turned around and looked at Nate who stood in the doorway and then looked back at the fans. Tyson heard Nate letting out a sigh and walked over to Tyson.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"Wish dad was here to see this" Tyson answered.

"Yeah well he isn't so get over it" Nate said.

Tyson looked at Nate. "How can you say that?"

"I just did Ty OK" Nate responded. "Now will you just come inside and get ready for the show?"

"You never really cared about my dad did you?" Tyson questioned.

Nate looked away from Tyson and then saw Shane coming and Nate let out a sigh. "Course I did, just got funny ways of showing it"

Tyson looked at Shane who smiled at him. "Mate, you ready?" Shane asked.

Tyson nodded and went inside. Shane turned to face Nate and he walked inside and Shane had followed.

* * *

Becca and Justin were standing with Grace and her daughter Lisa. "Awww......she met famous people already" Becca said.

Grace smiled. "I love the outfits"

"You designed them" Justin replied.

Tyson came with Nate and Shane and he didn't smile at Justin, Grace or Becca, he just walked straight pass them.

"Oh hello half brother" Grace responded holding Lisa.

Tyson shot Grace some glares and just grabbed his guitar. Mitchie, Karen, Caitlyn, Hannah, Stephanie and Sophie came over to them and smiled. Shane and Nate had noticed Jason wasn't around.

"Where's Jason?" Shane asked.

"He said he would be here" Karen answered.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Jason always the last one down"

"What's up with Tyson?" the guy asked coming over to them.

Shane shot his head up and looked at the manager. "What are you talking about? He should be fine" Shane answered.

"Well he isn't" the manager said. "He just lost his temper with the make-up designer"

Shane looked at them all and they shrugged their shoulders and then Shane looked at Nate knowing he might have something to do with this but Shane just went to the dressing room and Tyson looked at him.

"Hey Ty.....What's up?" Shane asked.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "Don't want to talk about it"

"Well stop playing up, you got a show to be doing tonight" Shane replied leaving the room.

Tyson got up and left the room and walked onto the stage with Becca and Justin.

* * *

When Becca and Justin had done their final song, Becca spoke. "Right last song and we want to hear you all singing it to so HIT IT TYSON"

Tyson started playing the guitar but then Becca and Justin looked at him in a confused way and Tyson had noticed he was playing the wrong note and stopped.

Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Karen, Mitchie, Sophie, Stephanie, Hannah, Grace and Jason were shocked that Tyson had started playing the wrong note. Becca walked over to him and whispered.

"What is your problem?" Becca asked.

"Sorry" Tyson whispered. "You'll have to get someone else I can't do this no more"

Tyson went off the stage and walked straight pass everyone but Shane tried to grab him but it was too late. Becca looked at everyone and then Justin who shrugged his shoulders. Then Jason went onto the stage and started playing his guitar along with Nate.

"ALRIGHT GIVE IT UP FOR GUITARIST JASON GRAY AND NATE GRAY" Becca yelled and she looked at her face who had left and then Becca started singing.

"_It was one night....." Becca sang. _

* * *

Shane had found Tyson sitting on the bench and Shane walked up behind him and sat down.

"Hey" Shane said sitting down and then looked at Tyson.

Tyson swallowed hard. "I messed up"

"Everyone does at one point on the stage" Shane replied. "I remember when Nate did but then he just started again; I've done it once when I couldn't quite remember the lyrics but then you're dad had told me them and I never messed up after that"

"You were a band?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah; me, Nate and you're dad" Shane answered. "We were called Connect 3"

"You never told me" Tyson responded.

"Well.....there a lot of things that I haven't told you and I'm not about to because it all in the past" Shane replied.

"I want to know" Tyson said.

"Of course you want to know but I don't think it going to be very happy moods for you and the others" Shane let out.

Tyson looked away from Shane and up at the sky. "Do you think dad would have been proud of me?" Tyson asked.

Shane nodded. "Yes he would have been"

Tyson smiled weakly.

* * *

Then Becca, Justin, Jason and Nate came off the stage and Tyson and Shane came back inside and Becca flipped at Tyson.

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO?" Becca yelled.

"Becca....." Shane began to say.

"YOU EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE TONIGHT" Becca screamed.

Tyson folded his arms and gave the attitude of 'don't care'. Becca just looked at everyone else and they smiled weakly.

"You know what; you're no longer in the band" Becca said to Tyson.

"Becca" Justin replied.

"No" Becca burst out. "We can't have someone like that in the band who makes a mistake and walks off the stage and expects Nate or Jason to pick up the pieces at least I know you're dad wouldn't have"

Shane and Nate were shocked with what Becca had just said. "Becca, that was out of line" Mitchie said.

"I don't actually care, I don't want him in the band" Becca replied walking away from them all.

Tyson looked at Shane who smiled weakly at him.

* * *

When they got home, Nate sat in the kitchen with Jason, Hannah, Caitlyn and Grace who had just come in with an empty bottle. Caitlyn smiled at her.

"Are you OK?" Caitlyn asked Grace.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping Lisa going to sleep through tonight" Grace answered. "I don't really want to have to get up tonight"

"Well it's your fault for having her at a young age" Jason said sarcastically.

"Jason..." Tyson and Hannah hissed.

Jason got up and left the room then Shane came in with Karen and Mitchie. Shane smiled at them all weakly but Tyson got up and left the room as soon as Shane entered.

"What is up with Tyson and Jason today?" Shane asked.

Nate shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know" Nate answered.

"Jason just snapped at Grace about Lisa" Caitlyn replied.

"Sounds like they turning into you" Nate muttered leaving the kitchen.

Shane looked at Karen, Caitlyn, Hannah and Grace but Hannah and Grace looked confused.

"What was Nate talking about?" Grace asked Shane.

"Nothing" Shane said before Caitlyn, Mitchie and Karen could answer.

"Let's just say before you guys came into the world bad things turned out to be great for us all" Karen replied putting her arms around Grace. "And you my sweetie, you were one great thing that came"

Shane smiled and Grace looked at Karen. "Thanks mom but I'm going to bed before Lisa wakes up and then I'll get no sleep whatsoever"

They all let out a little laugh and Grace gave them a glare and then left the room. But something was bothering Shane and it included Nate, Tyson and Jason and they attitude but he couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**OK.....three things......**

**One/ It's a squeal **

**Two/ It's the first chapter **

**And **

**Three/ Review and tell me what you think Please :D**

**Thanks **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Boys **

It has been a week since Becca kicked Tyson out of the band. It has been a week since Shane had nearly told Tyson about the past with him and the guys. Shane a fear that Tyson, Justin or Jason would try that way but wasn't really sure if it would happen.

One afternoon, Justin and his girlfriend Stephanie were making out in the kitchen after making cookies and Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Grace, Karen and Caitlyn had walked in and Grace let out a laugh.

"Totally busted" Grace laughed out.

Justin got off Stephanie and Justin smiled weakly at his parents who folded their arms at him. "Won't happen again"

"It better not" Shane said walking over to the fridge.

Then Jason came in. "Hey, has anyone seen Tyson?" Jason asked.

"Err....he out on a date with Sophie" Shane answered.

Jason nodded and left the kitchen. Shane closed the fridge door and walks over to the kitchen table. Grace was helping herself to cookies and Justin took the plate away from her.

"Not for you" Justin said.

"WOW, these are amazing" Grace replied. "When did you learn how to cook?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Mom taught me"

Grace folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Great"

* * *

Becca and Hannah had come home, laughing and joking about with each other. Becca and Hannah had started heading to the kitchen and they heard laughing and went into see Grace laughing with Shane and Nate.

"What's going on?" Becca asked. "Normally you two are bickering at each other"

Grace let out a sigh. "I'm too tired to bicker with anyone" Grace answered.

Shane and Nate chuckled and then heard a scream and they all ran into the living room and found Justin, Karen, Sophie, Stephanie and Mitchie sitting in total shock and staring at the TV. Shane, Nate, Grace, Becca and Hannah looked at the TV and it was about Tyson and Jason.

"_Were back and we got gossips about the Gray family, Lilly Hickerson was interviewing Jason Gray for his comeback on the guitar of Becca and Justin Gray concert but he lost his temper during the interview as Lilly asked him about his father who is now remembered as Jason Gray Senior, he lost his temper when we mentioned him in the interview, he stormed out and hit our director, so the real question is what has Shane Gray done to bring him out to be like him, it has also been said that Tyson Gray had lost his temper with one of the shopkeepers in the shop called NEXT for clothing, so here we have it but the real questions is, is Jason Gray and Tyson Gray turning out to be like Shane Gray: the bad boy in town, who knows we will be back shortly after the break" _

Shane turned the TV off and went into the kitchen and Mitchie looked at Nate who smiled weakly at them all. "What was she on about 'Shane Gray: the bad boy in town' dad never played up once in his life" Justin said.

"Are you playing stupid?" Grace asked Justin.

Justin looked at Grace and she shakes her head. Caitlyn came bursting in with Jason and Tyson and Shane came back in the living room and they all stared at Tyson and Jason.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Nate asked Jason and Tyson.

"Sorry guys, too late they seen it" Caitlyn answered nervously.

Tyson stormed off upstairs and Jason sat down next to Grace who looked at him and then at Shane.

"Well....." Nate said.

"She making it up" Jason replied trying to cover himself.

"Sure she was" Nate responded sarcastically. "What were you playing at?"

Jason folded his arms and gave Shane and Nate some evil glares and Grace slapped Jason lightly on the tummy and he hit Grace back lightly. Nate looked at Shane who folded his arms.

"Are you just going to stand there and say nothing to him?" Nate questioned.

"What can I say?" Shane asked Nate. "I can't say I've never behaved like this because I have"

"You could try knocking some sense into him" Nate answered.

"I'm not his parent" Shane burst out.

"Well he been treating you like his father so start acting it for him" Nate argued leaving the room.

"No I won't Karen you sort him out" Shane said. "I have Tyson to sort out"

Shane left the room and Karen stood up and walked over to Nate. "Sort him out for me" Karen whispered.

* * *

Shane had gone upstairs and walked to Tyson door and he knocked on it and then heard Tyson yell and Shane opens the door and Tyson sits up from his bed and Shane closes the door and walks over to Tyson bed sitting down on it letting out a sigh.

"Tyson, what's going on?" Shane asked. "This is not how I raise you to behave"

"Yeah but you were raise to be like this" Tyson answered.

"Right you listen to me, I could just kick you out onto the streets because none of us are your parents" Shane argued. "But I can't because I care about you too much, I love you like you are my son and I have a promise with your dad that I would look after you and take good care of you but if you don't want me to do that then why don't you just leave and never look back"

Tyson could feel the anger off Shane and he looked out of the window and Shane let out a sigh. "I'm 19 years old; I choose the way I want to live"

"Yeah well you might want to think long and hard about things because I'm coming up with you going away for a bit" Shane said leaving the room.

* * *

Nate had spoken to Jason and he had got up and went to see Shane who was sitting in the kitchen with Mitchie and Karen. Nate and Jason entered the kitchen and Shane looks at them and Jason felt tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry" Jason said to Shane.

Shane smiled weakly and Jason came to sit next to him and Nate spoke. "Jason wants to go to Camp Rock for a bit to get away from the press and Hollywood style living so I've said it possible he can go if it's OK with you"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Shane asked. "Yes of course you can along with Tyson"

Nate smiled and Tyson came downstairs with Grace. "Uncle Shane, Tyson got something to say to you" Grace said happily.

"Yeah, he going to Camp Rock for a few weeks" Shane replied folding his arms.

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah right"

"Yeah you are and guess who coming with you" Shane responded.

Tyson folded his arms and looked at Shane. "Do I have to answer that?" Tyson asked.

"Me, you and Jason are all going whether you like it or not so pack your things, were leaving tomorrow" Shane answered leaving the kitchen.

"Hey, why don't we all go?" Becca suggested. "We could all do with vacation"

Nate nodded and Shane let out a sigh. "Fine then you all need to pack, um Karen are you coming or are you going to stay here?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to come I've not seen Brown for a long time" Karen answered.

* * *

**OK....here it is......the next chapter will be with you guy shortly I promise. **

**Thanks to CHIKEE420 and JonasBrothersObessed2009, KariandTK for the reviews you two are truly amazing to stay with my stories all the way through thankyou so much for your support and ideas. **

**Thanks to added my story as favourite and the Alerts thankyou so much. **

**Please keep reviewing I promise I won't disappoint you **

**Love MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arriving At Camp and Taylor **

Shane had loaded the car up and Becca had come out with about 5 suitcases that were all blue. Shane was shocked.

"Becca, were only going for a few weeks" Shane said.

"But daddy, I need to change my outfit 3 times a day" Becca replied.

Shane looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn who was nodding in agreement. "She does" Caitlyn responded.

Nate came out and looked at Caitlyn and she was smiling and Nate smiled at her. 16 years ago they were a perfect couple but then Caitlyn and her had finally realise it just wouldn't work between them. Nate let out a sigh and walked over to them.

Tyson came out with nothing and Shane looked at him. "Where is your suitcase?" Shane asked.

"I'm not coming" Tyson answered.

"Yes you are" Shane said.

Grace came out. "I pack his suitcase"

Shane took it off Grace and Tyson got into the car with Justin, Jason and Becca. Nate was driving with Caitlyn and all the suitcases. Shane was driving with Tyson, Becca, Justin, Jason and Mitchie. Hannah was driving in the car with Grace and Lisa. Karen said she would be there but not on the first day.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate had been on the road in complete silent and Caitlyn let out a sigh of bored and Nate smiled weakly.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine"

Nate smiled and kept his eyes on the road and then Caitlyn phone went off and she answered it. "Hey Mitch" Caitlyn spoke. "Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

Caitlyn was just listening to Mitchie and then she spoke again. "No, you don't need to stop; I'm fine with Nate we were actually talking about the weather" Caitlyn said. "OK, bye"

Caitlyn hung up and put her phone in her bag and Nate pulled over and got out of the car and Caitlyn undid her seatbelt and got out and saw Nate over by the stand and she walked over to him.

"Nate, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm sorry OK" Nate answered. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you"

"Nate, I don't care" Caitlyn said. "Just get back in the car and let's just get to Camp in one piece"

Nate shakes his head and Caitlyn looks at him. "I still love you Caity" Nate replied.

Caitlyn continued to stare at him. "That's nice to know Nate but we can't Nate"

Nate walks over to Caitlyn and kisses her on the lips and Caitlyn pushes him away. "No"

Caitlyn walked away and got back into the car and Nate followed and looked at Caitlyn who didn't give him any eye contact and he started the car up and drove on.

* * *

When they all got to Camp, Karen was there with Brown sitting on the bench and they both stood up and walked over to Shane and hugged him.

"Hey Uncle Brown" Shane said hugging him.

Brown nodded. "Hey Shane"

Then Brown went to hug Nate and he returned it. "How was everyone journey?" Brown asked.

"Err.....ours was interesting" Grace answered laughing with Hannah.

"Yeah we had to stop on the way because Lisa was hungry" Hannah replied.

"Yeah, ours was OK" Shane said looking at Tyson who was by the lake.

"I'm guessing it him we need to work on this year" Brown whispered to Shane and Nate.

"Yeah big time" Shane responded.

"What about your journey Nate?" Brown asked.

"Err....yeah it was fine" Nate lied looking at Caitlyn who smiled weakly.

"Right well let get you all settle in and then were in the mess hall for dinner" Brown replied.

* * *

Later on in the Mess Hall, everyone was eating apart from Tyson who was sitting outside alone. Shane looked at Jason who was flirting with a few girls that looked a bit younger than him. Shane looked at Nate who was staring at Caitlyn.

Shane looked at Mitchie who was talking to Becca and Justin. Shane had remembered what happened last time he came here. He was the bad one and Mitchie had changed him and he proud to call Mitchie his wife.

Later on that night Shane had been talking to Tyson by the lake. "Are you OK?" Shane asked.

Tyson looked at him. "I'm fine" Tyson answered. "Just leave me alone"

"No point being in a bad mood Ty" Shane said. "It not going to get you anywhere in this Camp"

Tyson rolled his eyes and continued to stare out into the lake and then Shane let out a sigh and walked away. Then an hour later, Tyson had heard something coming and then he saw her, she was crying and she had looked at Tyson and tears were falling.

"Sorry" the girl said tearfully.

"Its fine" Tyson replied sweetly. "You can join me if you want"

"Thanks" she responded going to sit with him.

Then 10 minutes later Tyson spoke. "What's your name?"

"My name is Taylor" she answered. "And you?"

"Tyson"

Taylor smiled and looked away from him.

* * *

Shane got back to his cabin to find Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Karen and Brown all talking and they looked at him.

"Did you find him?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't want to talk to anyone" Shane answered.

Mitchie smiled weakly. "Give him time, that what I did with you first time I met you"

"You were covered in flour" Shane replied with a smile.

"I was nervous" Mitchie responded.

"Sure you were" Shane said.

"I was undercover of my lie anyway so I couldn't let you know I worked in the kitchen" Mitchie let out.

Shane let out a sigh. Caitlyn smiled and looked at Nate who was sat by the window with a smiled. Nate caught Caitlyn eye and she looked away and Nate looked at Mitchie and Shane. Karen had noticed the tensions between Caitlyn and Nate but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Tyson and Taylor were laughing and walking down by the lake. Tyson put his arm around Taylor. "You're so funny" Taylor laughed out.

"Can say the same about you" Tyson said.

"Well were here" Taylor replied.

"Well I'll see you around" Tyson responded.

Taylor nodded. "Or I could meet you at the Mess Hall for breakfast" Taylor suggested.

"It's a breakfast date then what time?" Tyson asked.

"8" Taylor answered smiling at him.

"I'll see you there" Tyson said kissing Taylor on the cheek and leaving her on her own.

She walks into the cabin and goes straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Tyson was up and out of his cabin before anyone could say hi to him. Tyson got to the Mess Hall and saw Taylor waiting outside for him and he walks up to her and she smiles.

"Hey" Taylor said.

"Hey" Tyson replied kissing her on the cheek. "You ready?"

She nodded and Tyson opens the door for her and she smiles and walks in. "Thanks"

Shane, Nate, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Grace, Lisa, Justin, Becca, Jason, Karen, Hannah, Stephanie and Sophie enter the Mess Hall.

"Looks like someone found company" Becca said and they all looked at her and she pointed at Tyson and Taylor.

Shane and Nate eyes were shocked to see Tyson sitting with that girl. Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled at them and Taylor noticed and whispered to Tyson and he turns to look at them and then back at Taylor.

"My family" Tyson replied.

"Oh right big, I only brought myself" Taylor responded.

"Yeah ignore them" Tyson said.

Shane walks over to Tyson and Taylor along with Grace and Lisa. "Hey Ty" Shane replied.

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked.

"Sorry my name Shane, I'm his Uncle" Shane said to Taylor.

"I'm Taylor"

"Nice to meet you" Shane replied walking away from them both with Grace and Lisa and back over to the others. "Her name Taylor"

* * *

**OK......Taylor it is lol**

**Thanks for the reviews to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 thanks so much :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Take My Heart **

It has been a week since Tyson met Taylor. She had been crying over her boyfriend who broke up with her over the phone just because she came to Camp. Tyson had been sitting by the lake singing and playing the guitar.

Taylor had been walking by with her friends, laughing and talking until she heard Tyson singing and playing his guitar. She spoke to her friends and they smiled and walked away from her and Taylor started walking towards Tyson and she smiled at him and walked over to him and he stopped and looked at her.

"Hey Taylor" Tyson said. "Didn't see you yesterday"

Taylor smiled. "I was a bit caught up in the dance lesson"

Tyson nodded. "You look nice today"

Taylor looked down at what she was wearing. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had light make-up on, a t-shirt that says 'Connect 3 Rock' and a pair of old jeans and flip flops on and she looks at Tyson.

"Um......these are really old clothes my mom said I could ruin" Taylor laughed lightly.

"Well I don't know who Connect 3 is so you'll have to tell me" Tyson said.

"I don't actually know who they are but my mom said they can't make a comeback because one of their members is dead apparently died at a very young age" Taylor replied.

Tyson nodded. "Were they cool?"

"Well I've heard a bit of their music so yeah apparently they came here and followed their dreams" Taylor responded.

Tyson nodded again. "Play one to me"

Tyson gave Taylor his guitar and she nodded and let out a sigh and started playing a note and started singing.

"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everything's alright when you're right here by myself, when you look me in the eyes, catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes....." Taylor sang and then she stopped and put the guitar down.

Tyson smiled and looked at Taylor. "Not bad"

Taylor smiled. "I can't sing well but...."

"No you're voice is amazing" Tyson replied. "It the song it not bad"

Taylor smiled and looked at Tyson. "Thanks"

* * *

Later on.....it was the night of the Camp Fire and Brown had been told by Tyson he wants to sing with Taylor and she looks nervously at him.

"You ready?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah" Taylor answered.

Then they got onto the stage and Taylor spoke in the microphone. "Um.....Hi this is a cover version of Connect 3; it's called Gotta Find You"

Everyone in Tyson family was shocked and some of the Camp Rock staff and Tyson started playing and Taylor had started singing.

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you**_

Taylor had finished the song and everyone clapped for them both and Taylor smiled giving Tyson a hug. They walked off the stage and started talking.

"You were amazing" Tyson said kissing Taylor on the cheek.

"So were you" Taylor replied returning the kiss.

Tyson takes Taylor hands into his and smiles at her. Shane and the others notice the connection between the two. Stephanie looked at Sophie who was laughing with this lad she had met two days ago. Then she turns to face Justin who pressed his lips against her and she smiled.

"Looks like Tyson found new love" Nate responded.

"But Sophie...." Shane said looking at her laughing with this lad she had just kissed him on the cheek then Shane looks at Tyson having a laugh with Taylor.

Shane leaves the place and Mitchie follows.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate had taken a walk along the Lake and then she stopped to really look out at the lake and Nate lean against the wood and let out a sigh and Caitlyn looked at him and he looked at her.

"What do you want from me Nate?" Caitlyn asked.

"I want you" Nate answered going toward her.

Caitlyn spoke. "You can't have me Nate, I love you I really do but we can't"

Nate kisses Caitlyn on the lips and she doesn't pull away this time she pulls him in closer to her and then after 2 minutes; they break apart. They both had their foreheads together and looking into each other eyes.

"Tell me Caity" Nate whispered. "That you don't love me; that you don't want me; then I'll leave you alone"

Caitlyn put her hands on Nate face and whispers. "Don't do this to me Nate"

Nate kisses her and she starts to undo his shirt but Nate stops her and looks at her in the eyes. "Come back with me" Nate said kissing her.

Caitlyn smiles and kisses him. The next hour.....Caitlyn and Nate were in his bed with Caitlyn sleeping peacefully in his arms. Nate had stayed awake while Caitlyn falls off to sleep but then Shane comes in with Mitchie and they were shocked to find Caitlyn and Nate sleeping in the same bed with no clothes.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn woke up and saw Nate and then looked at Mitchie and Shane who were just standing there. Caitlyn looks at Nate for him to help her out but he just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Um....." Caitlyn answered nervously.

"Well while you think on 'UM' me and Shane are going to announce the new couple of the month" Mitchie joked.

"Very funny" Caitlyn let out.

Shane got into his bed and Mitchie join him. Caitlyn looked at Nate and he smiled and she returned it and lay her head on Nate bare chest.

* * *

**OK.....sorry about the updates it terrible but I've been really busy this week my sister gave birth so yeah I had to be at the hospital, give me ideas on this story :D **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 for the reviews and for through who read but don't review lol. **

**Please keep reviewing lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boxes of Broken Pieces **

Tyson was sitting in his cabin thinking about Shane, Nate, Taylor and his dead dad, Jason Gray. Tyson hasn't heard a word from Shane and Nate since he played that song for Taylor at the Campfire Jam. Tyson had also notice his relationship with Taylor was going far beyond just having a laughing and flirting. Tyson is starting too really like Taylor but then he had Sophie to think about, would it ruin them two completely and the friendship but Tyson just didn't know.

Tyson had been walking around the Camp and he came across Shane and Nate cabin and Tyson had decided to go over. Tyson knocked on the door but no answer so he went in without having another thought. Tyson decided to have a peek around the empty Cabin.

Tyson looked at photos of Shane, Nate and Jason and he smiled to himself at this one photo of Jason and Karen cuddling each other and some concert. Tyson continues to look at photos and then he looked at something else and noticed a box which said _'Please Do Not Open' _Tyson had never listen to a word so he got the box and opens it.

* * *

Shane and Nate were sat in the Mess Hall with everyone apart from Tyson. Shane had been avoiding Tyson since Campfire Jam but Shane also notice Nate has as well. Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't know what to say about it all but just avoid it.

They had all been sitting there. Shane was having a conversation with Caitlyn about Hannah and Justin. Mitchie and Hannah were talking and Nate was talking to Jason.

Then Taylor had come in and gone over to Shane and he looked at her. "Can I help you?" Shane asked Taylor.

"Have you seen Tyson?" Taylor questioned.

"No" Shane answered.

Taylor let out a sigh. "Well if you do can you tell I want to see him I got a text from him" Taylor said.

"Will do" Shane replied not giving Taylor any eye contact and she had walked off and Shane looked at the others.

* * *

Tyson was sat by the lake with his guitar and an old book of chords and songs that he can play on the guitar. Tyson had looked in the box of things that he shouldn't have gone through. Tyson regrets going through it now because what was in that box had nothing to do with him.

* * *

Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Brown and Karen had gone to the cabin and found the box sitting on Shane bed but everything that was in the box was on the bed.

"Who's been in the box?" Shane asked.

"Not me" Mitchie answered.

"Is anything missing?" Brown questioned.

Shane looked and then looked up. "Yeah Jason song book" Shane replied.

Nate left the cabin and so did Shane but Caitlyn, Karen, Brown and Mitchie packed it all away. Shane and Nate went to the lake and sat on the rocks and Nate started playing some chords of 'Play My Music' and Shane started singing along to it. Nate stops and felt tears coming down his face.

"Nate" Shane said.

"I can't do this" Nate whispered softly to Shane. "Going back to the music I can't it just doesn't feel right without Jase"

"It doesn't feel right" Shane replied. "You're right it doesn't"

Nate looked at Shane and he got up and sat by Nate and they hugged each other. "But we still have each other" Nate responded.

"Forever" Shane whispered continuing to hug Nate.

* * *

Tyson had been sitting by the other side of the lake for about two hours going through his dad old song book. Tyson knew it was wrong to take it but he was shocked that Shane and Nate had kept this from him especially when it could have made some good hits.

Tyson played this one song and someone had come up behind and sat next to him and he looked over at her and she smiled.

"Taylor...." Tyson said.

Taylor smiled. "What are you doing Ty?" Taylor asked.

Tyson looked at the book nervously. "My dad old song book"

Taylor smiled and got closer to Tyson. "There sound really good" Taylor said.

Tyson removed his guitar and leaned it against the tree and moved the song book out of the way and brought Taylor closer to him. "Taylor.....I really like you a lot" Tyson whispered pressing his lips against her lips and she started kissing him back.

They broke apart after 2 minutes and Taylor smiled at him. "I really like you too Tyson" Taylor replied kissing him again. "Do you want to talk about your dad?"

Tyson let out a sigh. "I don't have anything of him to remember apart from his family and hidden secrets" Tyson said. "I remember when I was about 2 years old; he had held me in his arms telling me what a cheeky boy I was for hiding Uncle Shane phone in the fridge, I remember when I was little I had spoke to my dad for the first time about his life and he had told me about his music"

Taylor got up and then sat on Tyson lap and he put his arms around her waist and she kissed him. "I bet you loved him to bits" Taylor whispered.

"I missed him so much when I was little" Tyson replied. "But you know the sadness thing ever is I remembered the first time he said I love you to me, I remember the voice, the eyes, the way he had his hair, where he said it and how he said it was sweet"

"You know Tyson; you're never going to forget that because you were so close to him when you were little but you got to remember this" Taylor responded. "That he loved you; that you had his heart and that your head will rest once you find out a little bit more about him"

Tyson nodded and Taylor smiled and then hugged him. Then they pulled out of the hug and Tyson kissed Taylor on lips and hugged her again.

"I'm going to talk to Shane and Nate" Tyson said. "I want to find out more about my dad then just the past"

Taylor nodded and kisses him on the lips.

* * *

Shane and Nate went back to the cabin but to find only Tyson and Taylor sitting inside it. Shane and Nate looked at Tyson and what was in his hand and they were shocked.

Tyson looked at them and Shane walked over to Tyson taking the song book but Tyson had the grip so hard Shane couldn't take it off him.

"I'm keeping this" Tyson said standing to face Shane.

"No you're not" Shane replied. "That book has nothing to do with you...."

"This is my dad book and you hide it from me" Tyson argued with Shane.

"A lot of bad memories in that book" Shane argued back with Tyson.

"I have bad memories too but I don't have anything good about dad" Tyson burst out.

Shane looked at Nate who was standing by the door. "Ty, that book got nothing to do with you" Nate replied softly. "We hid it because we didn't want to know what your dad was feeling while all this was going on"

"So I don't have to rights to know anything about my dad?" Tyson asked Shane and Nate.

"You had no rights coming in here and going through that box" Shane answered.

"What you hiding that you don't want any of us finding out?" Tyson questioned.

Shane and Nate looked at each other and then back at Tyson. "You're dad gone get over it" Shane said. "Just give the book back, it has bad memories inside"

Tyson looked at Taylor who stood up and walked over to the door and Tyson followed taking the book with him.

"TYSON" Shane yelled going after him. "THE BOOK"

"I'm keeping it" Tyson said walking over to Taylor.

Shane went back inside and slammed the door closed.

* * *

**OK......updated for you**

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 for the reviews. Keeping reviewing guys thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Affairs, Lies and Truths **

It has been a week since Shane and Nate found out, it was Tyson that had gone through the box and got Jason old song book. Tyson also had a little secret to himself. He was cheating on Sophie with Taylor and he didn't feel guilty at all towards Sophie.

Tyson was sat in the Mess Hall with Grace and they started talking about Jason in private.

"I heard what happened with Uncle Shane and Nate" Grace said quietly to Tyson.

Tyson looked at Grace. "I just want to know a bit more about dad and his life back 16 years ago is that a crime?" Tyson asked.

"No it isn't but have you ever thought it might be hard for Shane and Nate to talk about dad?" Grace questioned. "We all have our memories of him T and my memory is him looking after me that shop when I couldn't find my mom"

Tyson smiled weakly. "I was there"

"So was Uncle Shane" Grace whispered. "It's been hard for Nate and Shane to forget about dad"

"All I know is that he was in love with your mom and that my mom killed him but he was a good to everyone" Tyson said quietly to Grace.

Grace let out a sigh. "I want to know about dad as well but I know it going to be painful for mom, Shane and Nate and you" Grace replied sadly.

"You don't need to worry about my feelings toward dad, talking about him, makes me want to smile" Tyson responded.

Grace smiled and hugged Tyson.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were sat outside the Music room, playing something and Caitlyn was singing along as Nate played on the guitar. Then Nate stops and Caitlyn smiled at Nate.

"Thanks" Caitlyn said kissing him on the lips.

Nate and Caitlyn continued to kiss passionately and Hannah, Grace, Becca, Justin, Jason, Tyson, Taylor, Stephanie, Sophie, Mitchie and Shane were walking by and Shane cleared his throat and they broke apart and saw Hannah standing there with a big smile on her face.

"This is Camp, not make out a time" Shane replied going into the music room.

They all had a little laugh and Hannah smiled at her parents and she goes into the music room and Nate looks at Caitlyn and she kisses him again and Shane yells. "CAMP NOT MAKE OUT TIME"

Caitlyn and Nate break apart and walk away from the music room.

* * *

Shane and Karen were sat outside by the lake and Shane had asked Karen if she could talk to Tyson for him. Shane had also told Karen about Tyson behaviour and his relationship with Taylor and Karen had been quite surprised that Tyson would cheat on Sophie but Shane convinces that Sophie is seeing someone else on Camp.

Karen wasn't quite sure what to say about it all because she really only had to worry about Grace and Jason but Karen felt connected with Tyson because of her lover, Jason Gray.

"I need you to talk to him for me Karen" Shane said.

Karen nodded. "I will try and sort this out but I'm not really Tyson carer or parent" Karen responded.

"Tyson is a half brother to Grace and Jason" Shane pointed out to Karen.

"I know but I'm nothing to Tyson" Karen replied. "I didn't marry Jason I had two of his kids and raise them myself"

Shane nodded. "No but Jason treated you like a wife"

Karen looked away from Shane and Shane took Karen hands and she looked at Shane. "I need you to help me Karen" Shane begged. "I and Nate can't do this without you"

Karen swallowed and nodded. "I will help but I am not doing this for you I'm doing this for Jason" Karen let out.

Shane nodded and Karen had stood up and looked at Shane and he smiled at her. "Thanks"

"No problem" Karen said. "By the way, while I'm talking; what's going on between Nate and Caitlyn?"

Shane let out a little laugh and looked at Karen. "I'm not actually 100 percent sure myself Karen" Shane answered. "Having a love affair I reckon"

Karen smiled and walked away from Shane with a big smile on her face and then she had been walking pass Taylor cabin and sat Tyson coming out kissing Taylor passionately. Karen folded her arms and Shane came up behind her and saw Tyson and Taylor. Karen looked at Shane and he swallowed hard.

* * *

The Mess Hall was pretty busy and Taylor and Tyson came in together holding hands and kissing each other. Shane had followed after 3 minutes with Karen, Sophie and another lad that Sophie was laughing with. Tyson hasn't really noticed Sophie entering the Mess Hall at all and continued to kiss Taylor.

Shane had noticed Sophie really didn't care she was laughing along with this tall guy with dark hair and brown eyes. Shane looked at Karen who shrugged her shoulders and was watching Caitlyn and Nate who were laughing and Karen smiled at them.

When people were leaving the Mess Hall; Shane had grabbed Tyson before he left. "We need to talk" Shane said.

Tyson looked at Taylor and she smiled and walked up to him. "I'll see you tomorrow" Taylor whispered leaving the Hall.

Tyson let's go off Taylor and she walks out and Tyson turns in Shane direction and they sat down.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked. "I kind of wanted to hang out with Taylor this evening"

Shane rubbed his face in frustration and Nate had joined them with Karen, Grace and Jason. Shane looks at Tyson.

"Fine, if you don't want to be here then go and have fun with Taylor" Shane answered angrily.

"No tell me what you wanted and then I can leave" Tyson said.

"Tyson, it not Shane that wanted to talk to you" Karen responded letting a sigh. "It was me who wanted to talk to you"

"OK then what do you want?" Tyson questioned Karen.

"I wanted to know if you ever want to talk about your dad and this goes to you two as well that come to me and talk about him not Shane and Nate" Karen answered.

"I prefer to hear it from Nate and Shane because they more related to him" Tyson said.

Karen nodded. "It's a bit hard for them at the moment Tyson but I'm happy to talk about him"

Tyson shakes his head and Grace spoke. "Mom" Grace said letting out a sigh and Karen looked at her. "What happened to dad? How did he die?" Grace asked.

Karen swallowed hard and looked at Shane and Nate and they nodded at Grace. "Grace.....I"

Shane took Karen hand and squeezed it tight and she looked at Shane and smiled and then Karen looked at Grace.

* * *

**OK.....updated. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the review. Keep reviewing thanks x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason Gray (Sr) **

Karen let out a sigh and looked at Grace. "It was all so sudden how he just went" Karen said. "Back 16 years ago, your dad was always the hero of my dreams but 19 years back, I had offered to take your dad, Shane and Nate in so they could go to normal school"

Karen looked at Shane and Nate and they were just staring at her and she continued. "Your dad wasn't with me like a couple back then, he had found love with Tyson mom, Kerry Jansen was a lovely girl back then but she and your dad were a huge mistake...."

Karen took a sip of her water and looked at Grace, Jason and Tyson who were staring at her. "You see Shane, Nate and your dad had a promise not to have sex before marriage but your dad ruined it for himself, then after a few days, we all find out Kerry pregnant with Tyson of course and she gave birth but then she had abandoned and left Jason to deal with Tyson..." Karen stopped talking and started to look around and then looked back at Grace.

"Mom....." Grace began to say.

"I need to finish this off once and for all" Karen replied. "So Jason wasn't coping as well as I thought he would so I had helped out but then I had grown to close to him and start falling for Jason, I knew that the relationship couldn't possibly work because of Caitlyn but I didn't care and I had lost my daughter"

Shane had stood up and started walking around and Nate continues to stare at Karen. "But we made it work by refusing to deny it.....but few weeks after being in the relationship, it went downhill and I had been really ill one day and Jason couldn't handle it and decided to take Tyson out for the day but I had got really moody and angry with him for going out and leaving me on my own"

"Mom......" Grace said.

"You wanted to know and I'm giving you it" Karen responded. "I had fallen pregnant and Jason had come back but I couldn't make it work so I told him to leave and not to bother me anymore, then this is 2 years after that we reunited in the shop after Grace had did a disappearing act and I had found her waiting with Jason by the counter, he had looked after Grace along with Tyson and Shane but that night Jason came round to see if Grace was OK and I had thank him with a glass of wine and pizza...." Karen took another sip of her water and continued. "Then it had all hit off there, I had started cheating on my husband to be but I knew deep down inside Jason was still holding my heart, hard to forget but then Caitlyn had told me not to marry Craig but by then Kerry had returned and was up to no good, she had seduced Nate but she had held Nate hostage until she had Tyson but Jason wasn't letting it happen but then Jason put his brother first but I had offered Kerry a better offer but I left it too long before she shot Jason, she could have killed Caitlyn and herself as well but after all that happened Jason did manage to survive and I had told him about my pregnancy around with Jason here but after a few hours Jason had died in his sleep but that was it.....after that none of us knew how to get on with life or cope but here we are now talking about it which we should have done when you turned 16"

"Mom....." Grace began to say. "I know what happened"

Shane, Nate and Karen were shocked and Shane had asked Grace. "How do you know about all this?" Shane asked.

Grace went into her bag and got 4 old diaries out and put them on the table. "You should read them" Grace answered nervously. "I found them in the box back at home, dad had woke everything that happened down in the diary"

Shane sat down and took one of the diaries and opens it and he had felt a tear coming down his face. "So I'm guessing you know about the group" Nate said to Grace.

"What?" Grace asked. "That you were Connect 3"

Nate nodded along with Shane and Tyson was shocked. "What?" he burst out.

Shane and Nate looked at Tyson in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tyson asked. "If I had known I wouldn't have got Taylor to sing that song"

Shane got up and sat in front of Tyson. "I thought you knew" Shane answered.

"No I didn't" Tyson replied. "If I did I wouldn't have got Taylor to sing that song"

"It was a long time ago but you were around when it was all falling apart" Shane said. "You're dad was the main guitarist in the band"

"So that's where I've got my music talent from" Jason burst out.

Shane, Nate, Tyson, Grace and Karen looked at him and he just sat back down and looked at them all. Shane looked back at Tyson.

"I would have told you but I really thought you knew" Shane responded. "Even everyone else thought you knew"

Tyson shakes his head. "I'm sorry"

Tyson got up and left the Mess Hall and Shane stood up along with Nate and Karen stood. "Give him time" Karen said holding Nate and Shane back.

"But none of this is Tyson fault" Shane whispered.

"The poor boy in shock" Karen replied.

Shane looked at Nate and then at the diaries on the table. Shane sat back down with Nate.

"I really thought he knew" Shane let out again.

"Me too" Nate said.

* * *

Tyson was sat by the lake and he had been with his guitar and started playing some chords out of his dad old song book and he had heard footsteps coming behind him and he didn't bother looking to see who it was and the person had sat next to him and he looked at her.

"Err.....Caity?" Tyson questioned.

"Caitlyn.....but Nate calls me Caity but nothing else" Caitlyn replied with a little giggle. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just been in shock" Tyson said.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "You know Shane and Nate really care about you Ty" Caitlyn responded.

"I know" Tyson let out. "And I love them for it"

Caitlyn smiled. "Maybe....just give it time and it will fall into place" Caitlyn said.

"Will you stay with me?" Tyson asked.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. "Sure" Caitlyn answered.

Tyson smiled and continued to talk to Caitlyn and she had told Tyson a few things about Jason and it had made Tyson a bit happier to know that Jason was a lover to Karen and also a big bird lover. Caitlyn and Tyson laughed at Jason and the birdhouse.

"My dad in love with birdhouse" Tyson let out.

"Yeah he wanted Shane to make him one but he didn't" Caitlyn replied. "Then Jason had asked everyone on Camp if anyone would make him on and they all said no make it yourself but instead me and Nate helped him make one just to make him happy so yeah it true your dad loves bird and birdhouses"

Tyson laughed and Caitlyn smiled. "God, I haven't laughed like this since...."

Caitlyn looked at him. "I know"

Tyson smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

* * *

**OK....I might have to leave it there for a few days because my family getting stress out so I'm sorry lol. **

**Please review and tell me what you think cheers x **


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT A CHAPTER SWORRY :( **

**I'm not going to be able to update until after the weekend because I'm going away for the weekend so I will update as soon as I get back I promise you all that but while I'm writing this I want to say thanks to two AMAZING reviews because you both mean so much to me. **

**KariandTK – Thanks so much I will update as soon as I get back :D **

**AND **

**CHIKEE420 – Thanks so much I will update as soon as I get back :D **

**Keep reviewing and keep reading it over and over and over again so you don't forget what happened lol **

**Have a good weekend Guys and I will update soon I promise **

**Lots of CRAZY love **

**MrNickJoeKevinJonas2009 **

**X x x x x x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sophie or Taylor **

It has been a week since Tyson found out more about his father and spoke to Caitlyn. Tyson had been at the lake with his guitar and playing songs that Shane, Nate and Jason had wrote together. Tyson had also been a bit worried about Taylor as he hasn't seen her since last week.

He had decided to leave her alone for a little bit. Tyson had been sitting by the lake playing his guitar. Then he heard laughing and talking going on and he stopped playing and saw Taylor coming with some boy. Tyson didn't bother saying anything he just looked down at the book to see Taylor notice he was there but she didn't.

Taylor was kissing and cuddling the guy but she didn't notice Tyson but continued to walk with the guy. Tyson didn't bother looking up, he just continued to do his things and he let out a sigh.

* * *

The Mess Hall wasn't very busy at the moment but Caitlyn and this guy called Robin were sitting at the table with cups of coffee in front of them. Caitlyn had met him a few days ago and was really starting to like him. Mitchie had suggested to Caitlyn to start dating again and instead of hoping things will happen with Nate again.

Caitlyn had met Robin, he was a few years older than her but she didn't mind.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Robin asked.

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah sure but where would we go?"

"Err.....were staff" Robin replied. "We are allow to leave the camp"

Caitlyn laughed a little and nodded. "OK, where are you taking me?"

"Ah now that's a secret" Robin said. "I'll pick you up at 6 at your cabin"

Caitlyn nodded and Robin walked off with his coffee and Caitlyn let out a sigh. Nate had just walked in and Caitlyn looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Hey" Nate responded. "Just spoke to Robin; he said he got a hot date tonight"

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah I know he told me just now"

"I wonder who it is" Nate said.

Caitlyn looked away nervously and Nate noticed it and he spoke again. "It's you" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and swallowed hard. "Yes Nate, it is me but I have to move and so do you" Caitlyn burst out.

Nate nodded. "I'll see you around"

Nate got up and walked out of the room feeling hurt and Caitlyn pushed her cup of coffee away and looked at the door that Nate just walked out of and she followed after 5 minutes.

* * *

Tyson has still been sitting by the lake playing his guitar but then he heard footstep coming up behind him and Tyson didn't bother looking back until he stopped playing his note. But whoever it was didn't leave, it came to sit by him and then Tyson looked over and saw Sophie sitting there looking at him.

Tyson smiled and remember how he first met Sophie and how he had fallen for her so quick. Tyson loves Sophie eyes and hands and her smiles. Tyson put his guitar down and moved closer to Sophie and she smiled at him.

"Where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"I've been around getting to know people" Sophie answered. "Most of them are boys"

Tyson nodded. "I bet none of them can steal your heart"

Sophie chuckled. "No one can apart from you"

Tyson smiled and kisses Sophie on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

Sophie nodded. "I thought I come and look for you" Sophie said. "And spend my time with you and not my friends"

Tyson smiles and kisses Sophie again. Then they both stood up and walked hand in hand towards the Mess Hall and entered. Tyson saw Taylor and she was talking to Shane and Mitchie then she turned her head and saw Tyson and smiled but then it went as soon as Tyson walked over hand in hand with Sophie.

"Hey Taylor" Tyson replied.

Taylor folded her arms. "Hi"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and noticed the tension between Taylor and Tyson. "Who's this?" Sophie asked.

"This is Taylor" Tyson answered. "One of my good friends I've met and Taylor this is Sophie, my girlfriend"

Taylor nodded slowly and bit her lips looking at the floor and then back up at Tyson. "When were you going to tell me?" Taylor questioned.

"I told you ages ago" Tyson said.

"No you didn't" Taylor replied. "First I've ever heard of it"

Tyson nodded. "Well I've told you now"

Taylor looked at Sophie and she smiled. "Wow, you are an idiot" Taylor responded walking away.

Sophie looked confused and looks at Tyson. "What did she say that for?" Sophie questioned.

"Don't know" Tyson lied.

Shane and Mitchie looked at Tyson with a disappointment face but then walked over to the table to sit down.

* * *

Taylor stood down by the lake with tears coming down her face and Tyson had come up behind her and she looked at him and wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Why are you crying?" Tyson questioned.

Taylor spoke. "You never told me you had a girlfriend"

"Yeah and you never told me you had boyfriend, what's your game?" Tyson burst out.

"I haven't got a game" Taylor cried out. "I really like you Tyson, I don't like that guy, he my best friend we and kiss and cuddle all the time, I've told him about you did that kiss mean anything to you? Did I mean anything to you? I guess I was a fool to even invite you in my life"

Taylor had noticed Shane, Nate, Karen, Brown, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Robin, Sophie, Hannah, Stephanie, Justin, Becca, Jason and Grace were standing close enough to hear her. Tyson just stood there looking at her.

"Taylor....." Tyson began to say.

"Don't bother OK" Taylor said tearfully. "I shouldn't have got involved"

Taylor walked away and Tyson turned around and saw them all standing there. Sophie walked over to Tyson and slapped him across the face and ran off. Grace let out a sigh.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming" Grace said to everyone.

Shane walked over to Tyson. "Come on, let's get an icepack for that slap" Shane replied leading him to the kitchen with everyone following.

Tyson sat down and Caitlyn pressed an icepack gently onto Tyson face and he had a little pain.

"It hurts, we know" Nate said jokily.

Caitlyn smiled and looked at Tyson. "Why didn't you get yourself caught up in this Ty?" Caitlyn asked. "You were so happy with just Sophie"

Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know"

"Take it from me Ty, don't throw a good relationship down the drain" Nate replied looking at Caitlyn but Tyson was looking between Nate and Caitlyn and then looked at Shane.

"You got a choice" Shane said. "Sophie or Taylor"

Tyson nodded and Caitlyn put the icepack down and walked out of the kitchen followed by Robin. They all left and Tyson just sat there thinking about Sophie and Taylor but he really didn't know who to choose.

* * *

**OK.....here your chapter lol.....**

**So Tyson got to choose, interesting very interesting. **

**Thanks to my two very faithful reviewers – KariandTK and CHIKEE420 – I love your reviews so much and I hate leaving you guys hanging to find out what's going to happen but thanks for sticking by my story I'm grateful. **

**Keep reviewing thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Couple  
**

It has been 2 weeks since Taylor found out about Sophie and 2 weeks since Sophie found out about Tyson little love affair with Taylor. Taylor and Sophie haven't spoken to Tyson but then again Tyson hasn't been bothered to talk to them as he was thinking too hard on choosing his love.

One afternoon, Tyson was sitting with Nate and he decides to ask for a bit of advice from Nate.

"Who do you think I should choose?" Tyson asked.

Nate looked at Tyson and shrugged his shoulders. "Well I think you should choose Sophie because she has been in your life a lot longer than what Taylor has but it can also fall apart between you and Sophie"

"How do you mean fall apart?" Tyson questioned.

"Let's just say I knew this girl for 35 years of her life but once we had a baby together it felt apart it was falling apart but painfully but somehow before having the baby we were able to pull ourselves together and get through it all" Nate answered.

"Bloody hell 35 years, who was it?" Tyson asked.

Nate let out a sigh. "Don't want to mention her because she breaks my heart" Nate replied.

"But me and Sophie have only known each other for 13 years" Tyson responded.

"You two are stronger than what me and Ca....that girl was" Nate said.

"So I should stick with Sophie and make this work" Tyson replied.

Nate nodded. "I would hate to see it all be crushed"

"Thanks" Tyson said leaving the room.

* * *

Caitlyn was down by the lake and she had been thinking long and hard about the date she had with Robin and wonders if she could have anyone to steal her heart like Nate did but then she heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned and saw Tyson with his hands in his pocket and staring at her and she smiled.

"Can I help you?" Caitlyn asked.

Tyson nodded. "I'm trying to figure out who to choose"

Caitlyn nodded and looked back at the lake. "I would choose Sophie if I were you" Caitlyn said. "She been in your heart longer than what Taylor has and I know deep down you still love Sophie more than Taylor"

Tyson folded his arms. "See I'm not so sure with Sophie anymore I mean we driven apart since coming here"

"Yeah but 13 years" Caitlyn replied. "Is a really long time and it going to pain you and Sophie, it did it to me"

"How do you mean it did it to you?" Tyson asked.

"Let's just say I knew this guy for 35 years of my life, we had a laugh, we had a great time until my mom and his brother nearly destroy us both but me and this guy had a baby together and we were falling apart slowly but painfully, I was pregnant again and I had lost the baby and then and there we broke up after 24 years but were still friends, now do you really want to end up like that apart from you won't have your mom sleep with your girlfriend brother?" Caitlyn questioned.

Tyson shakes his head and realised the story sounded familiar with Nate story and realise them two had a past as well. "Tell me who the guy is?"

"I can't, it breaks my heart saying his name all the time" Caitlyn said walking off.

Tyson looked confused and looked into the lake and realised Nate and Caitlyn but then realised that Karen was Caitlyn mom and that Jason (his dad) was Nate brother. Tyson was trying to put the puzzle together without Hannah, Grace, Justin and Becca help.

* * *

Shane was sitting in his cabin alone; reading a book until he heard Tyson coming in the cabin and sitting in front of him and Shane put the book down and looked at Tyson.

"Yes" Shane said.

"I need your help" Tyson replied.

"Go on" Shane let out.

"I need to know who I should choose" Tyson responded.

"That's easy" Shane replied. "Sophie, you been with her for 13 years of your life and Taylor just some girl who came along and nearly ruined it all for you"

Tyson nodded. "But we been driven apart since coming here"

Shane let out a sigh. "Did I ever tell you about the story of a girl and boy who knew each other for 35 years, were together for 24 years but they end up falling apart slowly but painfully but somehow they still best friends"

"No you didn't" Tyson answered letting out a sigh.

"Do you want to end up like that with Sophie?" Shane questioned.

"No" Tyson replied.

"Sophie it is then" Shane responded.

Tyson nodded. He stood up and left the room and noticed that same story that Nate and Caitlyn had told him but he still couldn't fix that puzzle but he wasn't giving up because somehow he knew that his father has something to do with this patch on 35 years.

* * *

Mitchie was in the kitchen. She was setting the food out for tonight and helping all the other chefs in the kitchen as it was busy tonight. Tyson had come in and Mitchie and the entire kitchen staffed looked at him.

"I need to talk to you Mitchie" Tyson replied.

Mitchie nodded and sat him down in the chair and she sat down with him. Tyson continued to stare at Mitchie and she smiled.

"What can I do for you Ty?" Mitchie asked.

"I want to know if I should choose Sophie" Tyson answered.

"Well my answer is yes, you should choose Sophie because she been in your life for so long you don't want to destroy and end up like....." Mitchie stopped before mentioning Caitlyn and Nate past.

"Like who?" Tyson questioned.

"Let's just say I knew this couple who were together for 24 years but have known each other for 35 years it was the most slowly and painfully way to let someone go that special and it was destroy not only by the baby they had but the baby they lost and her mom and his brother got together and it really did ruin the pair" Mitchie replied. "And I know that you and Sophie could be stronger than that"

Tyson nodded and noticed the story again and thought maybe Mitchie would tell him who the couple are.

"Who is the couple?" Tyson asked.

"OK, I have to get back now OK I've given you my advice but I'll see you at dinner time" Mitchie answered getting up from the chair and leaving Tyson on his own.

Tyson let out a sigh and went off to find someone else.

* * *

Karen was sitting outside her cabin, cleaning her clothes and hanging them on the line and she saw Tyson coming towards her and she smiled at him as he stood right in front of her.

"Hello young man" Karen replied. "How can I be your services today?"

"It more like can you help me I don't know who to choose" Tyson said sitting on the step and Karen joined him.

Karen let out a sigh. "Sophie, she been in your life longer than what Taylor has" Karen answered. "She a lovely girl and all but she doesn't know that Sophie has taken your heart a long time ago, it like this couple I knew, perfect in every way but something destroy it they had known each other for 35 years but were together for 24 years, they got a baby out of it and were about to have a second but she lost it, it was the most slowly and painfully relationship that went it hurt them two bad and left the two still deeply in love"

"Who is this couple?" Tyson asked.

"The names must not be mentioned but I know deep down you'll choose Sophie because took your heart" Karen answered leaving Tyson.

* * *

Tyson sat by the lake, trying to figure that puzzle out and who to choose and it was becoming harder and harder for him.

35 years of knowing each other but 24 years together as a couple. One baby, one lost baby, mom and brother involving, painfully and slowly relationship letting go but still in love.

Tyson just couldn't figure out the confusing puzzle, he had heard so many different stories from Caitlyn, Nate, Karen, Shane and Mitchie, if he asked anyone else it would have been more confusing.

Tyson still hasn't chosen who he wants to stay with but he knew it was going to take a bit longer to decided but Tyson also needed to know where he stand in all of this.

* * *

**OK.....poor Tyson he so confused lol. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEE420 for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Just the Beginning  
**

It was the week Tyson had been waiting for. Ever since Sophie found out about his little love affair with Taylor all he wanted to do is go home and forget about Taylor and just build a future with Sophie but somehow she couldn't do that.

Tyson had asked Taylor to meet him down by the lake so he can tell her how he really feels about her. Tyson was sitting and waiting for Taylor and she came and he looked at her and stood up to face her.

"Glad you came" Tyson said.

Taylor let out a sigh. "Just get on with it Tyson, I have to finish packing"

Tyson nodded. "Yeah I know but I couldn't just leave, I want you to know that I do care about you and I do love you as one of my best friends and you changed me once I got here, I never meant to hurt you just Sophie my childhood sweetheart and I love her too much"

Taylor just stood there with her arms folded and felt a slight teardrop down her face. "I use to feel the same but you betrayed my trust Tyson, I'm glad I'm the girl who changed your attitude but it can never be the same because I want you more than a friend but it never going to happen so I guess I'll see you around"

Taylor turned away from Tyson and started heading back to her Cabin but Tyson grabbed her arm and turned her around so she facing him. "I do feel the same way but it could never work between us" Tyson said.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and kisses Tyson on the cheek. "Like I said I'll see you around"

"Taylor, here my number" Tyson replied. "Just call me whenever you want"

Taylor took it and Tyson let her go and walked off and Taylor just stared at the card with a number on it and his number and address and she stuffed it in her pockets and turned to walk toward her Cabin. But as Taylor got to the Cabin she saw a boy standing there.

"Hi, can I help you?" Taylor asked.

The boy stood up straight and walked over to her. "I think you can"

Taylor folded her arms and the boy stared her straight in the eyes. "Who are you?" Taylor questioned.

"The past but come back to meet people that are my family and I want your help to get me close to them" he answered.

Taylor looked at Tyson who had disappeared and couldn't see anyone else around and then turned back to the boy. "What do you want me to do?"

"You good at keeping secrets?" he asked.

Taylor nodded and the boy smiled.

* * *

Tyson had gone into Sophie Cabin, slipping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I love you Sophie Hannaford" Tyson whispered.

Sophie turned around and faces Tyson and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too Tyson Gray"

"Good because I got you a present but you're going to have to wait until we get back home because I kind of got it delivered there and not here" Tyson said.

Sophie nodded. "Fine I can wait"

Tyson smiled and kissed Sophie on the lips and hugged her. So Tyson had chosen and it was Sophie he really wanted and he knew Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie and Karen were right.

"But one thing" Sophie said and Tyson nodded. "Just promise me you won't do it again"

Tyson let out a sigh. "I promise"

Sophie smiled and hugged Tyson.

* * *

Everyone was packed up and Tyson was waiting for Sophie but Taylor had come running up to him and he was surprised.

"Oh hey Taylor, what's up?" Tyson asked.

"You better watch out" Taylor answered nervously.

Tyson was shocked and so were Nate, Shane, Grace and Hannah who had heard. "What do you mean 'watch out'?" Tyson questioned.

"Just watch yourself, some bad things are going to happen to you and your family something about the past" Taylor said running off.

Tyson shouted. "TAYLOR"

But she had disappeared and Tyson turned to face Shane, Nate, Grace and Hannah. "Is there anything else in the past you not told us about?" Tyson asked Shane and Nate.

"We told you everything we could remember" Shane answered.

Tyson nodded and turned to see Sophie. "Just spoke to Taylor she looks really freaked out and told me to watch you" Sophie said with a smile.

Tyson nodded and got in the car with Sophie but then he found a note and he opens it up and reads it out to them all.

"You are my worst enemy" Tyson reads out.

Shane takes it off Tyson and reads it himself and then gives it back and Nate looked at Caitlyn and she just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

A few hours later....they arrive back to the house and Shane gets out of the car and walks to the door and everyone else gets the stuff out the car and Shane opens the door and turns the light on. Shane looks around the house and then comes out.

"It clear" Shane said going back in but Shane stopped as he heard a noise and everyone came in and Shane looked at them. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane looked at the kitchen to find someone walking in there and he walks to the door and opens it but then saw no one there but a bowl had been smashed on the floor and the backdoor was open but then Shane walks over to it and closes it and then turns to see Mitchie cleaning up the smash bowl.

"Must have fallen off" Shane replied.

"Yeah things do just happen with you" Caitlyn said sarcastically. "Like we asked you to come and check if the house is clear and you come back in with us all coming in and freak us out seriously guys, who would want to mess around with Tyson and who is it from the past?"

"It wouldn't be Kerry would it?" Nate asked.

"She still in prison and why on earth would she come back here to disturb us because she knows we would all have her neck off for killing Jason" Caitlyn answered.

"You don't know she might still want Tyson" Nate said.

"He a grown boy, not cute or funny anymore" Grace replied eating an apple.

Then everyone that night had gone to bed but Tyson couldn't sleep noticing there was something very wrong with Taylor attitude, the note, the bowl smashing and the backdoor being opened it just didn't add up but Tyson can feel Shane and Nate hiding something and he was going to find out what it is they hiding from him.

* * *

**OK.....I am really sorry for leaving you hanging there but I ran out of ideas and my sister needed help so I will update sooner because I have thought of the next few chapters and you might have forgotten about the past character but they back and it just beginning......**

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY thanks for your reviews.....keep reviewing everyone thanks x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sleeping With the Enemy **

One week since they got back from Camp Rock and Shane has been really worried about Tyson and Sophie who looks like was falling apart but Shane had also been worried about Nate because he been really depressed since Caitlyn started dating Robin.

Shane had sat with Mitchie and Karen and told them that he was worried.

"I'm really worried about Nate" Shane said to Mitchie and Karen.

"But Caitlyn had to move on" Mitchie replied.

"I know but did she have to tell Nate about it" Shane responded.

"She didn't tell him, he found out" Mitchie said.

"Yeah well thanks to her my poor baby brother is depressed" Shane burst out.

"This isn't her fault OK, she has got to move and so has Nate" Karen argued.

But then Caitlyn had walked in and they looked at her. "Caitlyn...." Mitchie said.

"I heard everything" Caitlyn responded.

"Good you were suppose to" Shane muttered.

"Look Shane, it's over between me and Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh my......" Shane began to say. "You were all over him at the Camp what happened?"

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "It can't happen between me and Nate anymore, now I'm going out for my date with Robin"

Caitlyn left the kitchen and saw Nate standing there and she open her mouth but Nate spoke. "Don't bother"

"Nate...." Caitlyn said.

But Nate had gone upstairs and Caitlyn went to the front door and Robin was standing there and she smiled.

* * *

Tyson had got a phone call from Taylor and he had gone to meet her and she had taken him back to her place.

"Glad we can still be friends" Tyson said getting close to Taylor.

Taylor smiled. "Me too but I kind of need a favour"

"Oh yeah" Tyson replied grinning.

Taylor smiled and got really close to Tyson and he touched her lips. "I need you to help me make my ex jealous"

Taylor kissed Tyson lips and he started to climb on top of her but his arms went around her waist and Tyson kissed her passionately but then started kissing her neck but then Taylor started undoing Tyson shirt and Tyson slipped his hands up her top and Taylor took it off and Tyson took his shirt off and they broke apart.

"I shouldn't be doing this" Tyson whispered.

"Oh well...." Taylor said.

Tyson burst his lips onto Taylor and she climbed on top of Tyson but then he pushed her off and sat up and Taylor sat up with him.

"Taylor, I can't do this to Sophie" Tyson replied.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah I'm sorry for coming onto you"

Tyson looked at Taylor standing up and walked over to the door and Tyson followed and slipped his arms around her and started kissing her neck and she let out a moan.

"Tyson" Taylor whispered to him.

"Shhh....." Tyson said kissing her lips.

Taylor turned around and took Tyson hand and walked toward the bed and Tyson climbed on top of Taylor and she kissed his lips.

* * *

Later that night......Caitlyn came back and finds Nate sitting on the stairs with his guitar. He looks up at her and she smiles weakly but he stood up and put his guitar down and walked over to Caitlyn.

"Caity...." Nate said.

She looks up at Nate and he touches her lips with his lips. "Nate...." Caitlyn whispered but then the door opens and Robin shows and Nate backs off.

"Oh hey Nate" Robin responded.

"Um Nate you remember Robin" Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah right I remember" Nate let out.

Caitlyn nodded. "Um well were going upstairs so we will be out of your way"

Nate nodded and Caitlyn took Robin hand and they went upstairs and Nate just leaned against the wall and Shane came out the living to find an upset Nate but he had gone upstairs and gone into his room. Shane let out a sigh.

* * *

The next morning Tyson wakes up to find Taylor sleeping next to him and he shot up and Taylor woke up and smiled at him.

"What have I done?" Tyson asked himself.

"You slept with me" Taylor answered biting her lips but smiling as well.

Tyson got out of the bed and dressed. "Taylor just stays well clear from me OK, I love Sophie"

Taylor got up and kissed Tyson and he started kissing her back but then he pushed her away and left.

* * *

Caitlyn and Robin came down laughing and kissing each other madly. Robin broke it off and hugged Caitlyn.

"I'll see you tonight" Robin whispered and started kissing Caitlyn again.

Nate came downstairs and saw Caitlyn and Robin kissing each other passionately and madly. They broke it off and Nate cleared his throat and they looked over at Nate.

"Oh hey Nate...." Caitlyn said.

Nate just walked into the kitchen and Caitlyn face Robin again and he kissed her. "Is he OK?" Robin asked quietly.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders. "He still not cools with me dating people"

Robin nodded. "If you want I can back off so....."

"No" Caitlyn burst out. "I really like you"

Robin smiles and starts kissing Caitlyn madly. "I won't back off then"

Caitlyn started kissing Robin like mad but then Robin broke it off.

"I've got to go OK, I'll see you tonight" Robin said kissing Caitlyn one last time and then he left.

Caitlyn turned around to find Nate standing there and she folded her arms. "Nate, we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk Caity.....I want you" Nate replied.

"It's over between us Nate and has been for a long time" Caitlyn responded.

Nate got his jacket and walked to the door pushing Caitlyn out of the way. "Then come to me when you want to discuss when we can work things out and you can stop using me" Nate said walking out.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and goes upstairs.

* * *

Tyson got home and Sophie wasn't up yet but he had gone to have a shower and then went downstairs in fresh clothes and finds Sophie sitting at the breakfast table and she looks at him with a smile.

"Hey" Sophie said.

"Hey" Tyson replied nervously kissing Sophie. "I want you"

Sophie smiled and kissed Tyson. "I'm not having sex with you"

Tyson kisses Sophie and she breaks it off. "You're horny so I'm going out for the day with Hannah and Grace"

Tyson just sat down and Sophie left the kitchen.

* * *

Nate was sat in the bar having a drink of plain vodka on its own and he had quite a few glasses but then again it all down to Caitlyn that cause him to turn to drink and it Nate knew he wouldn't win Caitlyn this way if he drank but then again it made the pain go away for him.

Nate had Caitlyn on his mind all night but when this lady came up to him she had her hands all over him and he didn't even care but he had made out with her in the toilet and then they had hit some clubs and drank more and more until it got out of hand.

This girl had taken Nate back to her place for a night of passion. She was taking her advantage of his drunkenness. She knew perfectly well that he would agree to sleep with her because he was drunk.

By the time Nate had fallen asleep, the girl had stood up and got her phone and out and started going through Nate pockets and got his wallet out and looked at his bank card and smiled to herself and dialled a number.

"_Hello" _

"It's him, Nate Gray" She said. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"_Follow him home and then get his address and then bring it to me" _

"OK then" She replied hanging up.

She looked over at Nate and he hadn't woken up but she had put something in his pockets and put everything else back in and walked over to the bed and climbed in with him.

The next morning Nate had woken up to find the girl sitting in the chair and Nate groaned.

"What time is it?" Nate asked.

The girl smiled. "1 in the afternoon"

Nate sat up and looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"That for me to know and for you to find out anyway I thought I take you home" She replied.

Nate shakes his head. "Nah I've got my car parked outside"

"Um no you haven't we walked here remember" She responded drinking more vodka.

"And I don't feel very safe with you driving" Nate said getting his clothes on.

"It water" She let out.

"Right...." Nate replied. "Seriously, I'll be fine getting home"

"Tell you what you drive me to your house and then I can take my car off you" She responded getting closer to Nate again. "Or we could spend the day together"

Nate shakes his head. "Thanks for the night but I got to get back on my own"

"How can I repay you for last night?" She asked. "I would sleep with you again if you want just give me your address and I'll be over tonight"

Nate folded his arms. "How old are you?" Nate questioned.

"I'm 35" She answered. "Now you drive me to your place and then we say no more about what happened last night"

Nate let out a sigh. "Fine you win you can take me home but I'm driving" Nate said taking the keys from her and she walked out of the door and they went down the stairs and walked to her car. "Do you want to do me a favour?"

"Anything" She let out.

"I want to make a girl jealous will you come in my house?" Nate asked.

"Sure" She answered smiling.

"What's your name?" Nate questioned.

"Just call me Raven" She replied kissing Nate on the lips.

Nate smiled to himself and started the car up and drove to the house.

* * *

**OK....I bet your wondering who is that girl? And there were no Raven in the past.....so I bet you all wondering well your going to find out soon I promise. **

**Please Review thanks x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Nate New Girl **

Shane, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Robin, Brown and Karen had all been sitting in the kitchen worried about Nate disappearance for the night. Shane had been calling people to see if he was with anyone but no he wasn't. Shane also blames Caitlyn for the disappearing act of Nate but then Karen and Mitchie sticks up for Caitlyn.

"This is your fault Caitlyn" Shane said harshly. "If you hadn't been using my brother then maybe he wouldn't have disappeared"

"OK this isn't my fault" Caitlyn argued. "I haven't been using him"

"Whatever...." Shane let out. "Just keep your trap shut because this is clearly why Nate disappeared"

"No it isn't" Caitlyn replied firmly.

Shane just sat down and looked at the phone but nothing.

Nate had reached the house and he looked at the girl, Raven and she smiled. "What do you want me to do?" Raven asked.

"Want you to help me get the girl in there jealous" Nate answered.

"OK" Raven replied.

Nate and Raven got out of the car and walked to the front door and she started kissing him. Nate opens the door and then closes it and takes Raven hand and walks toward the stairs and Shane comes out of the living.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shane asked Nate looking at Raven who had barely anything on.

"Just out" Nate answered.

"You disappear for the whole night not giving a dam that I could have been freak out of my mind about you and you come home with some girl who looks like you picked up from the street" Shane argued. "And that all I get 'just out'?"

"I didn't pick her up anywhere I met her in the club and her name Raven" Nate burst out.

Caitlyn, Robin, Mitchie, Karen and Brown came out of the kitchen and they look at Nate and then Raven.

"Hey all" Raven said pulling her bra strap back up.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Interesting" Caitlyn replied. "Where have you been?"

"None of your business" Nate responded taking Raven upstairs and she smiled and waved at the others.

Caitlyn turns to look at everyone else. "She looks like a tramp and beside that not Nate type he drunk"

Shane folded his arms. "I smell jealous in the room"

"I am not jealous of Nate picking up some prostitute from the streets" Caitlyn responded sitting down.

Hannah came in the kitchen and let out a sigh. "What is that woman doing upstairs with Dad?" Hannah asked.

"Your dad new woman, she a prostitute" Caitlyn answered taking a sip of her orange juice.

Shane shakes his head and Robin picks his coat up. "Call me when you calmed down a bit" Robin said walking out.

"Please tell me you weren't using Robin to get to Nate" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn didn't answer just took another sip of her orange juice. Shane sits down. "You know Nate would have you any day if you told him your feelings" Shane said.

"I don't want him now he gone that low to hire a prostitute" Caitlyn let out.

Hannah sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal and then spoke. "That a prostitute?" Hannah questioned.

"Yes and your dad hired her to make me jealous well it hasn't it just makes me sick that he would go that low" Caitlyn answered.

"That not a prostitute" Shane said.

"How on earth do you know?" Caitlyn asked. "Have you been with a prostitute?"

"No but Nate wouldn't have a clue where to hire one and he doesn't know any" Shane answered.

"Where has she come from then?" Caitlyn said.

"A Club, Nate met her in a club and her name Raven" Shane replied.

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I don't believe this"

"Fine don't" Shane sighed out.

* * *

Nate had come downstairs with Raven and walked her to the front door and she turned around to face him.

"You got my number" Raven said. "And I have your address to invite myself around to see you and your room"

Nate smirked and Raven smiled. "Thanks Raven"

Caitlyn had come down the stairs with Shane, Brown, Karen, Mitchie, Hannah, Sophie, Justin and Tyson.

"Wow she is hot" Tyson whispered giving Justin a high five and Sophie gave Tyson an evil glare.

Raven kissed Nate on the lips and got the pen and paper. "Write your number down, I want to see you again I had too much fun" Raven replied.

Nate took the pen and paper and wrote it down and gave it to Raven and then Caitlyn came down the stairs.

"OI" Caitlyn yelled.

Shane was shocked and they all watched Caitlyn walk up to them. Caitlyn pushed Nate out of the way and came face to face with Raven.

"I don't know who you think you are but Nate doesn't do prostitute" Caitlyn revealed.

"I'm not a prostitute" Raven said. "We met at the pub and I really like him so get it love"

"Oh yeah did he tell you he not single?" Caitlyn asked.

Raven folded her arms and looked at Nate. "So she the girl, yeah Nate told me about you, said you might pull this well I don't play stupid he over you now and you got your man"

Caitlyn turned around and looked at Nate and walked away and Nate got closer to Raven. "I'll call you" Nate whispered.

"Not if I get there first" Raven said kissing him on the lips.

Raven looked at the door and the number and walked away and Nate closed the door. Caitlyn just stood there looking Nate.

"She bad news" Caitlyn replied.

"You would say that wouldn't you?" Nate asked. "You really thought I would sleep with a prostitute"

"Well you are quite stupid sleeping with her and not getting to know her at all not like you have known her for 35 years" Caitlyn answered.

Tyson got up and went downstairs and got in the middle of Nate and Caitlyn. "So you're the boy and girl" Tyson said.

Shane gave Tyson a clap. "Well done mate, you solve another part of the past which doesn't include your dad" Shane replied.

Caitlyn and Nate fold their arms.

* * *

Raven the girl had drove to this place and got out of the car and walked over to the building and went inside and saw her two friends and sister.

"Did you get the address?" the boy asked.

"Yeah" Raven answered taking the wig off and letting her own hair down. "Much better"

"What took you so long?" the girl questioned.

"Nate couldn't help himself but want me even more" Raven replied.

"Great...." the sister responded. "But Tiff, he got you pregnant last time you slept with him"

"Get over yourself Mel, Caitlyn still alive and her and Nate are over" Tiffany Hanson spoke putting more lip gloss on. "He barely recognize me"

"Not with that figure of yours and that hair he not going to is he?" Melanie Hanson questioned.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH SISTER FIGHT" the girl yelled. "And is Tyson living there?"

"Yeah.....he living there with Shane and Nate" Tiffany answered.

"How is Shane?" the girl questioned.

Tiffany sat on the table. "Still living life with that Torres girl but the two is married now"

"And Karen...." the girl let out.

"Oh she so alive and is famous for writing stories on her lifestyle of cooking" Tiffany replied.

"Looks like you work done" the girl responded.

"Where's Joey?" Tiffany asked.

"Sitting in the corner" Melanie answered.

Tiffany let out a sigh. "Hey Kerry, what are you actually going to do?"

Kerry Jansen has gotten out of prison and has a plan to win her son heart over but she already in trouble.

* * *

**UH-OH.......what's going to happen Oooooo lets find out in the next chapter.....**

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY for the review. Keep reviewing guys more chapters on the way. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Caitlyn Discovers **

It has been a week since Nate met Raven and the relationship was going quite well but Shane could tell Caitlyn was jealous of the relationship. But what the guys didn't know is that Raven was really Tiffany and she is 32.

Nate had cheated on Caitlyn with Tiffany once and got her pregnant but Caitlyn found out and that what ruined the relationship between Nate and Caitlyn. But also Karen and Jason had ruined the relationship by getting together.

No one was falling for this Raven girl who was really Tiffany. Caitlyn fell something very odd about Raven and she was going to find out what it is.

* * *

Tyson had forgotten about his passion affair with Taylor and stuck with Sophie. Every time Taylor tried to call, Tyson would just ignore it and get closer to Sophie. Tyson didn't want Sophie to find out about it.

But one afternoon, Taylor had come round and Tyson had been so nervous about her being here. Sophie and Taylor talked while Tyson listens but then when Tyson wanted Taylor to go he had made it clear to her not to ever come over again and that they were a mistake.

"We were a mistake" Tyson said quietly to Taylor.

"You say that now but you won't be in a few years time" Taylor whispered.

"Just get out" Tyson replied. "I've tried to be nice to you but you're just ruining chances for yourself to become a friend of mine"

Taylor folded her arms. "See Tyson, if you leave me now I'll just tell Sophie when you're not around and then let see what that leaves you"

"Get out" Tyson responded opening the door.

Taylor left and Tyson slammed the door behind her and turned around to see Justin and Shane standing there.

"You going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to guess?" Shane asked.

Tyson let out a sigh. "Just pretended you didn't hear anything"

Justin and Shane just turned and walked into the kitchen and Tyson followed.

* * *

Later on that day, Caitlyn, Tiffany, Nate, Shane and Mitchie had all been sitting in the kitchen with a hot drink in front of them but Nate and Raven had got up and walked towards the stairs and Caitlyn was staring at Raven bag on the side and Tiffany phone started going off and Caitlyn got up to look at the caller ID and it was saying _"Melanie" _then Caitlyn pressed the ignore button and put the phone back in her bag.

Caitlyn looked at Shane and Mitchie. "I'm just looking" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah to see if she a prostitute" Shane replied. "I wasn't born yesterday Caitlyn"

"I swear to you there is something weird about that girl" Caitlyn whispered going through her bag.

Caitlyn found her purse and started looking through it and the bank card and Caitlyn looked at the name and then looked at Shane and Mitchie and they looked at the card.

"Miss Tiffany. L Hanson" Shane read out.

"But I thought her name was Raven" Mitchie replied.

Karen, Tyson, Sophie, Hannah and Stephanie came in and saw Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn going through Tiffany stuff.

"Where have we heard this name before?" Shane asked Caitlyn.

"My ex best friend, Melanie Hanson sister" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh don't talk about Hanson" Tyson said.

They all looked at him. "You know Hanson?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yeah there this boy called Joseph Gray Hanson" Tyson answered. "He a complete freak"

Caitlyn continued to look through the bag and Tyson continued to talk about the Joseph Gray Hanson. "He a complete freak, I mean he hasn't got a dad because he was too busy with his career going down the drain, people call him curly freak show boy"

Caitlyn had found a photo of Melanie, Tiffany, herself and Kerry. Then Caitlyn puts it all away and Nate and Tiffany comes back in and everyone looks at them.

"I better be going" Tiffany replied.

Caitlyn moved out of the way for Tiffany to get her stuff. "Before you go I want to get to know you a little bit better" Caitlyn responded.

Tiffany nodded. "What do you want to know?" Tiffany asked.

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yes I have one sister" Tiffany replied.

"How old is she?" Caitlyn asked.

"32" Tiffany lied.

"Have you got any children?" Caitlyn replied.

"No" Tiffany lied again.

"Where were you born?" Caitlyn asked.

"This is my own home town Hollywood I was born in the middle of Hollywood" Tiffany answered folded her arms.

"OK" Caitlyn responded. "Not going to tell me the truth that's fine but I don't play dumb"

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders. "What are you on about?" Tiffany questioned.

"Nothing sees you later" Caitlyn replied.

Tiffany nodded and left the kitchen and Nate followed. But once Tiffany had left, Nate came back into the kitchen looking at them all.

"Nate, she fake" Caitlyn said. "It's Tiffany Hanson"

"Right...." Nate replied.

"Were not joking she got her own bank card which has her true identify" Caitlyn responded.

Nate folded his arms and looked at Caitlyn. "We got to follow her" Caitlyn said grabbing Nate and everyone else followed and got into the car.

* * *

Tiffany had arrived at Kerry apartment and she got out of the car and locked it and then took off the wig, letting her own hair down but Nate, Shane, Karen, Mitchie and Caitlyn had all seen it.

Then Tiffany waited outside and three other people came outside and Shane noticed one of them was Kerry Jansen and Caitlyn noticed the other one was Melanie Hanson.

"She involved with Kerry" Shane whispered to them all.

Nate just watched them and noticed the little boy.

"So how is the family who thinks your Raven?" Kerry asked.

"Fine but being questioned by Caitlyn wasn't easy for me to answer her questions" Tiffany answered.

"Don't worry about her, I'm only here for Tyson and Shane but on the other hand you're in this to get Nate and Joseph close" Kerry replied. "Joseph, you're going to have to get close to Tyson as quickly as possible"

"He thinks I'm a freak show like everyone else so no" Joe responded.

"I'll go into the school and tell him he needs friends" Tiffany said.

"Listen freak boy, you will do as you're told or you will be dead before you can say hello to your popstar daddy" Kerry let out.

"You wouldn't kill me" Joe replied. "You already done enough damage to The Gray Family"

"I did it for a reason and Jason had it coming" Kerry said. "Now get your son in order before I kill him"

Kerry went back inside and Tiffany spoke to Joseph. "Listen Joe, you got to be straight from now on or otherwise this will be costing my life too"

"I don't want to follow her orders anymore I can't get close to Tyson, he thinks I'm a freak show" Joe argued.

"Hannah, you'll be able to get close to her, she your half sister" Tiffany replied.

"Can't you get help from them lot?" Joe asked. "And tell them were under threat?"

"No I can't, I would be costing my life" Tiffany answered. "And I'm only 32"

Joe let out a sigh and Tiffany hugged him.

* * *

**OK.....so they find out but how is Nate going to face Tiffany or Raven now???**

**Thanks to KariandTK for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys. X **


	15. Chapter 15

**Getting Closer to Family **

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie and Karen had all returned and Caitlyn looked at Nate who just sat at the table. Shane sat at the table and Hannah, Grace, Tyson, Justin, Becca, Stephanie, Sophie and Jason all came in the kitchen and Shane looks at them.

"Your mom out of prison" Shane told Tyson.

Tyson swallowed hard. "She after me isn't she?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah she not going to give up until she got you" Shane answered. "But I wouldn't worry she can't because she needs me to sign the papers"

"Yeah and Joseph.....have you not seen what they done to him?" Caitlyn questioned.

"He not in Nate care" Shane replied. "I can't do anything for that boy"

"He a freak because of Kerry" Nate pointed out. "Tyson, we need you to get close to Joseph"

"No way, he a right freak" Tyson burst out.

Shane let out a sigh. "Hannah...."

"Oh no, I've only just found out that I have a half brother" Hannah burst out. "And Tyson right he is a freak no one likes him"

"Well you're going to like him starting from now" Nate replied.

"NO" Hannah yelled out. "YOU KEPT THIS A SECRET AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ME JUST LET ME FIND OUT THIS WAY"

"Hannah" Caitlyn said. "You have to understand"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?" Hannah screamed. "THAT DAD CHEATED ON YOU, THAT I HAVE A HALF BROTHER AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A CLUE WHO I AM"

"We didn't raise you to be this way" Caitlyn warned.

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU RAISE ME TO BE BUT I AM NOT GOING TO GET CLOSE TO HIM AND THEN FIND OUT THAT I'M GOING TO LOSE HIM LATER ON ANYWAY" Hannah yelled. "I AM NOT HELPING ANY OF YOU"

Hannah ran off upstairs after saying that and Shane looks at Nate. "I thought you told her" Shane said.

"No I never told her" Nate replied.

"Well she has the right to remain angry with you two" Shane responded looking at Becca and Justin.

"Anything you want to tell us that we should know about?" Becca asked.

Shane let out a sigh. "No"

"Really...." Justin said.

"Yes really" Shane replied. "I and your mom were perfect"

Shane looked at Caitlyn, Nate and Karen. "Just those three weren't"

"Who are Mel, Tiffany and Kerry to us?" Justin questioned.

"They nothing to you apart from Tyson, Kerry is his mom" Shane pointed out.

"So he a free agent he can go to her any time he wants" Justin replied.

"I want nothing to do with that woman" Tyson responded.

"You're going to have to watch your back" Shane said.

Tyson nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

Kerry was sitting in a room with just a man, Melanie, Joe and Tiffany. Kerry had been talking to the man and he wouldn't speak up.

"See your dummies thinks you're dead but you're not just your clone is" Kerry said facing him. "I watched your family fall apart"

"Kerry...." Mel began to say and Kerry looked at her.

"What?" Kerry asked.

"Duncan just phone and said he can do it for you" Melanie answered.

"Perfect" Kerry sighed out. "I won't be getting blood on my hands"

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Melanie asked.

Kerry looked at her. "Nothing.....he will see his family again and his new little boy"

Tiffany got up. "I have to go and meet up with Nate"

"Good luck Raven" Kerry said sarcastically. "I want you back by half 2 so no sex for you"

Tiffany puts the wig on and leaves the flat. Melanie sits down and Kerry just walks over to the man. "You're family still alive but don't know I escaped from prison to feed you"

The man shakes his head and speaks. "You won't get away with this, you been charged with murder of a clone"

"And you're going to be dead if you don't shut up" Kerry threatened. "Watch him until I get back"

Kerry walked out of the flat leaving Melanie in charge.

* * *

Tiffany had driven to The Gray house and got out of the car; walking up to the house and knocking on the door and Hannah had answered it.

"DAD" Hannah yelled.

Nate came to the door and saw Tiffany standing there. "Oh hey Raven, you OK?" Nate asked letting her in.

"Um....yeah" Tiffany answered. "I can't stay long I have to be somewhere"

"You look a bit freak out something you want to tell me?" Nate questioned with Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie and Karen coming down the stairs and Tiffany looked at them.

"No, just my dad coming into town and wants to see me at half 2" Tiffany lied.

Shane folded his arms and Tyson had come in the front door with Sophie, Stephanie, Becca and Justin.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tyson asked.

"She comes to see Nate" Shane answered.

"I'm sorry but I haven't done anything wrong" Tiffany lied again.

"Working with the enemy is something wrong" Tyson muttered making sure Tiffany didn't hear it.

"Yeah anyway I better be going" Tiffany said.

"Raven...." Nate let out and she looked at him. "Are you OK?"

Tiffany swallowed hard. "Yeah I'm fine" Tiffany lied nervously.

Nate nodded and Tiffany opens the door and left. Nate turns to face the others. "Follow her something wrong" Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Mitchie and Karen all followed again.

* * *

Tiffany arrived back and Kerry, Melanie and Joe were standing outside the flat.

"Just made it" Kerry said. "Duncan will be here any minute, how's the family?"

"They fine" Tiffany answered.

"Tiffany, you're not having second thoughts about all this are you?" Kerry questioned.

Tiffany shakes her head. "No"

Kerry nodded. "Good, we can't risk blowing our cover"

Nate, Caitlyn, Karen, Shane and Mitchie just sat there listening and watching. Shane was watching Kerry as that was his only enemy there at the moment.

Duncan had arrived and Kerry walked up to him. "Glad you could make it, we need to get out of this area" Kerry said.

"Bring him out and then we can set off to my apartment" Duncan replied opening the car door.

Melanie dragged the man out and Shane, Mitchie, Karen, Caitlyn and Nate all looked at him and Kerry stood the man up straight.

"You're being moved but I will still feed you" Kerry responded. "Now be a good little boy and you will see me and your son soon and you're deadly stupid family"

The man nodded and looked in Nate, Shane, Karen, Mitchie and Caitlyn way and they were shocked.

"Jason" they all said in shock at the same time.

"Now get in the car" Kerry said pushing the man lightly towards the car and he got in. "Take care of him I want my son to see him and his brothers"

Duncan nodded and drove off. "Tiffany drive me to his apartment we have a little treat for our man"

Tiffany, Melanie, Joe and Kerry got into the car and Tiffany drove off after Duncan.

Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Karen and Caitlyn sat in shock. "No way" Shane said.

"He still alive" Karen replied.

* * *

Kerry, Tiffany, Melanie and Joe arrived at Duncan flat and saw the man sitting in the chair.

"Were going to bring Tyson to you" Kerry said.

"You can't he in Shane care" the man replied firmly.

"Hang on" Kerry let out. "You're still alive so you're still his dad"

Jason Gray was still alive but had been kidnapped well before the shooting happened.

"If you do ANYTHING to him and I mean ANYTHING then I will personally have you suffered" Jason threatened.

"Now you wouldn't do that because I know deep down you love me" Kerry replied.

"No I don't I love Karen" Jason revealed.

"But she moved on" Kerry responded. "She fallen in love with Shane"

Jason shakes his head and looks at Kerry. "I don't believe you"

Kerry smiles and walked away from Jason.

* * *

**Hate me.....love me I would like if you reviewers love me. I've been a bit sneaky in the first story but I will explain how Kerry got the real Jason and not the Clone. **

**Thanks so much to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys, you're making me very happy to update this story so much and I'm enjoying writing it for you :D x **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lovers Again **

Shane, Nate, Karen, Caitlyn and Mitchie returns back to the house and Shane was still in shock but Karen was shocked even more.

Karen hasn't been able to move on because of Jason death but now he was still alive she just realised she was still deeply in love with him. Karen had done anything to have him back but she just seen him after 16 years, she starting to wonder did he plan this death? Did his get kidnap any point in life? Karen just didn't know the answers. Karen had been there for Shane when he was falling apart over Jason death but she looks at Shane now and he just shocked and horrified that his oldest brother is still alive.

Shane and Nate were in complete shock. They didn't know how to react to this at all. Shane wanted Jason back so much and now he was going to if he knew how to save him from losing him again.

"I can't believe this is really true" Nate said.

"What we going to do?" Mitchie asked.

"We need to save him" Shane answered.

Karen didn't say anything she just sat there in shock.

* * *

"So the plan all set, we go there tonight with Jason and we take over the house" Kerry said.

"But Shane a tough lad" Melanie replied.

"Knock him out then" Kerry responded. "We want Shaney boo to see his brother again don't we?"

Melanie nodded. "Let's go then"

Tiffany, Melanie, Joe, Kerry, Duncan and Jason had all got settle in the car and Kerry spoke to Jason.

"Be prepared to see your brother Shane all over your Karen" Kerry whispered.

"I'm not going believe you because Shane loves Mitchie" Jason whispered back.

"You'll see" Kerry said. "Now zip it"

Jason just shakes his head and continued to disbelieve it all.

* * *

Shane and Karen were sat in the living room and Shane had spoke to Karen about it all.

"Karen, you got to be strong OK" Shane said. "We will save him and bring him home for you"

"He loves me" Karen replied to Shane.

"Yeah of course he loves you and I'm sure he still does" Shane responded.

Karen nodded. "I still love him"

"I know" Shane whispered.

Karen hugged Shane and he hugged her back then they pulled out of the hug and heard a familiar voice that didn't need to be heard.

"Awww.....would you look at that" she spoke.

Shane and Karen stood up and face Kerry. "Don't move" Kerry replied holding the gun up.

Karen grabbed hold of Shane hand and squeezed it and he held onto Karen and then Caitlyn, Nate, Mitchie, Hannah, Grace, Becca, Justin, Sophie, Stephanie and Tyson all got brought in by Tiffany, Melanie and Duncan.

"Awww......the whole family" Kerry let out. "I'm feeling the love"

Shane looks at the others and then back at Kerry. "You're not wanted either is your crew" Shane said.

"I'm not the one all over your brother ex girlfriend am I?" Kerry asked.

"WHAT?" Karen and Shane yelled.

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Oh so you haven't slept with her yet then? Oh my mistake I thought you would as she grieving over your brother" Kerry said.

Shane and Karen looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders. "Hang on" Kerry replied. "They not all here, where's your new born?"

Tiffany brought in and threw him in with the others. "That's more like it now just one more" Kerry responded. "Bring him in"

Duncan nodded and left the room. Kerry looked at Shane and Karen.

"You really think I would sleep with my brother ex?" Shane asked.

"Well you are known for it" Kerry answered.

Duncan brought in Jason and sat him down and the others looked at him in shocked. Kerry looked at Tyson.

"Dad...." Tyson said.

Kerry pointed the gun at Tyson. "Don't. Say. A. Word" Kerry replied.

"How did you switch them?" Shane asked.

Kerry walked over to Shane pushing Karen away and into Nate who caught her. Kerry spoke. "You see when you were playing up for the press, I had taken him then and there and replaced him with the clone but it can change I could just kill him right here and then there would be no more of him all you would have is them two boys who looks a bit like him, see I have plans to ruin you all to pieces I can't play nice for too long"

"You never been nice" Caitlyn muttered.

"Oh Caitlyn or is it still Caity?" Kerry asked with a laugh. "How are you and Nate? Oh that right I heard you two split up because of your mother and Jason so if I would you shut up"

Caitlyn walked over to Nate and he held her hand. Melanie came in with Tiffany and Joe.

"Mel, grab Tyson and " Kerry said.

Tyson and walked over to Melanie and she pushed them into the kitchen. Kerry looked at Shane.

"Not in your care anymore because me and Jason are his parents" Kerry told Shane.

"You're kidding me right, that boy hates you" Shane pointed out.

"Do you want me to kill Jason?" Kerry asked.

"NO" Nate, Karen, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie yelled.

"Right then shut up" Kerry replied walking into the kitchen. "Hello Tyson"

Tyson didn't say a word just sat there staring at Kerry with evil glares. Kerry smiled and sat next to him.

"How are you?" Kerry questioned.

"Like that any of your business" Tyson answered.

"Do you want your daddy dead?" Kerry asked.

"No" Tyson replied firmly.

"Then I suggest you be straight with me" Kerry responded. "And do as you're told"

Tyson sat there and folded his arms and Kerry got up and walked into the living room and Shane was still standing but Caitlyn and Nate had sat down with Mitchie, Karen, Grace, Hannah, Justin, Becca, Sophie and Stephanie.

"Shane, why don't you sit down?" Kerry said. "You could be here for a while"

Shane folded his arms and looked at Mitchie who shrugged her shoulders and Shane then looked back at Kerry.

"How long have you been out of prison?" Shane asked.

"A few months but don't worry I have Melanie and Tiffany feeding Jason for you" Kerry answered. "I always get what I want and I will get what I want, Jason knows the deal"

Jason just glares at Kerry and she smiled but they all heard a baby crying and Grace stood up and walked to the door but Kerry stopped her.

"But Lisa crying" Grace let out.

"Who's Lisa?" Kerry asked.

Grace swallowed. "My daughter"

"Oh that's nice" Kerry replied. "I bet you're very proud to be a mom at the age of 19"

Grace just stood there nervously. "Can I just go and get my baby?"

"Tiffany, you're a mother go and get Lisa and you Grace what does she need?" Kerry questioned.

"A cup of Apple juice" Grace answered.

"Melanie, get the little girl the apple juice" Kerry responded. "Sit down Grace"

Grace walked back to her seat and sat down. Kerry walked over to Jason.

"I always thought one of your kids would be stupid enough" Kerry said.

Tiffany came in with Lisa and Grace took her and the Apple juice was giving to her.

"Wow, she does look like you" Kerry pointed out to Grace.

Grace smiled weakly. "Thanks"

Kerry smiled. "At least someone knows to deal with kidnapping and threatening behaviour on not to play up"

Shane looked at Grace who was giving Lisa her apple juice. Kerry smiled at Shane.

"Why are you here?" Shane asked Kerry.

"Want my son but that was impossible to get with the Clone Jason so I had to go to my next plan and threaten you lot with this one who is real you lot really are dummy to think Jason was a normal person back then" Kerry answered.

Shane let out a sigh and sat down. "You're not going to get away with this; you're just going to end up back inside and being there for the rest of your life"

Kerry rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I've heard it all before but I haven't actually killed anyone all I've done is kept that ex band mate of yours hostage for 16 years of his life, see I will get what I want and then when I got it signed on paper I will leave you all to peace"

"Don't you get it" Shane said. "Tyson doesn't want you now"

"He will" Kerry replied. "Now shut up"

Shane let out a sigh and looked at Jason and looked at the rope that Jason was tide in.

* * *

**OK.......it getting interesting.....I promise. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys and I will update soon x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Can't Wait**

It has been a week since Kerry took over the house and had revealed to the family that Jason is still alive and wants to be back with his family. Everyone had been able to wonder around the house but Tiffany was guarding the front door, Kerry was in the kitchen so no one could get out of the back door.

Kerry had untied Jason from the chair but he had to stay in Kerry sight. Shane had stayed in Kerry sight as well. Karen came in the kitchen and spoke to Shane.

"Do you think it possible that one of Kerry gang friends could go to the shops and get some nappies for Lisa?" Karen asked.

Shane looked at Kerry who nods her head. "Melanie will go"

Karen let out a sigh and gave her the money. "The big green box and some baby wipes" Karen replied.

Melanie nodded and left the house and Karen looked at Jason and then left the kitchen. Kerry had notice the look.

"See I don't think she loves you anymore" Kerry responded.

Karen had heard it and came back in. "Excuse me?" Karen asked.

"You can talk to him if you want" Kerry answered.

"What can I say after 16 years of trying to get over his death?" Karen questioned.

"He just a boy" Kerry replied.

"To you he is but he not to me" Karen said leaving the kitchen.

Kerry looks at Jason who had his arms folded and she then turned her head toward Shane and he shakes his head.

* * *

Karen was sat in the living room while Jason was stood in the kitchen and Kerry had brought Jason into the living room and Karen looked at them.

"I'm giving you two an hour to talk to each other alone so everyone out of the living room" Kerry replied.

Grace, Lisa and Mitchie left the living room and Kerry looked at Jason. "You got an hour" Kerry said leaving.

Jason looked at Karen and she stood up and walked over to him. Jason looked at Karen eyes and took her hands into his and she smiled at him.

"Hi" Karen whispered.

"Hi" Jason whispered back.

Karen looked away from Jason and he pulled her in for a hug and she started to cry into his shoulders. Then Jason sat down with Karen on the sofa and they started talking.

"Can't believe your 51 and you still look great" Jason said quietly.

Karen smiled. "And I can't believe your 40 and still look better than me"

Jason smiled and brushed Karen hair out of her face. "I still love you"

Karen nodded. "You know I never fallen for anyone else it taken me 16 years to try and get rid of this feeling for you but it just not happening and I still love you too"

Jason hugged Karen and kissed her forehead. "I don't know what to say to that" Jason replied.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "You don't need to say anything because I have you back now"

Jason nodded and kissed Karen on the lips and then hugged her. "I could say I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Jason whispered.

Karen smiled and nodded letting a teardrop out of her eyes. "I want you in my life so much Jason, I can't let you go now" Karen said quietly.

"I'm proud of you" Jason responded. "You got through these kids very well on your own"

"Well apart from Grace" Karen replied.

"Yeah apart from Grace but I'm still proud of her" Jason said.

"She got pregnant at the age of 16 and all you can say is that your still proud of her" Karen responded.

"I can't hate her" Jason let out. "Like I can't hate you, Tyson, Shane, Nate and "

Karen smiled. "I don't hate her I just wish she was more careful"

Jason kissed Karen on the lips and she started kissing him back passionately, throwing her arms around Jason neck and Jason put his arms around Karen waist pulling her onto his lap and she broke it off and Jason smiled. Karen kissed him again and then hugged him.

"What's going on then?" Jason asked.

"Well....." Karen sighed out making Jason laugh a little. "Caitlyn and Nate are no longer together but I don't know what happening now, Shane and Mitchie are married, Tyson in love with his childhood friend and so is Justin but Tyson one bad lad.....I got to tell you he becoming more and more annoying to people he cheated on Sophie with this girl called Taylor"

"Hang on" Jason said. "I've never cheated so where the hell has he got that idea from?"

"Well maybe Shane cheated" Karen replied kissing Jason.

"Nah me and Nate would know if he has" Jason responded. "Well I don't know for the last 16 years but I know back when I was still around he wasn't so much of a cheater"

Karen smiled. "He hasn't been unfaithful to Mitchie yet"

Jason smiled. "Glad to hear that"

Karen kissed Jason passionately on the lips but then Kerry walked in. "Times up lover birds"

Karen got off Jason and he stood up and hugged Karen and whispered. "I love you"

"I love you too" Karen whispered back letting him go.

Jason followed Kerry into the kitchen and sat down.

* * *

Shane was sitting in the dining room and Karen had come into the dining room and sat with him.

"Hello handsome" Karen joked sitting down.

Shane smiled. "Hello cutie"

Karen smiled and hugged Shane. "Are you OK?"

"Will be" Shane answered. "I heard Kerry let you and Jason be alone for an hour"

"Yeah finally" Karen replied. "I think me and Jason are going to be OK, once she gone off the scene"

Shane nodded and looked at Karen who smiled but then Kerry came in with Jason.

"Awww.....isn't this sweet" Kerry said.

Shane and Karen looked at Kerry and Jason and they both sat down and Karen looked at Jason.

"See if I was you Jason I would think something going on between these two" Kerry replied.

"He married and Jason knows how I feel" Karen said.

"Well you would destroy happy families wouldn't you?" Kerry asked. "You and Jason destroyed Caitlyn and Nate"

"No we didn't" Karen answered.

Caitlyn, Nate and Mitchie all came in the dining room to listen to the conversation.

"Does Tyson know what happened?" Kerry asked.

"You wouldn't know anything Kerry you wasn't around to tell the story" Karen replied.

"No but I wish I was be able to rub it for you" Kerry responded.

"Oh my god" Karen let out. "How twisted are you?"

Kerry stood up and so did Karen and they come face to face. "Have you not met my family?" Kerry questioned.

"No" Karen replied. "Oh look at that, it was an easy question for me to answer"

"You might want to watch that mouth of yours" Kerry said.

Karen let out a sigh. "I'm not the one who got sick ideas"

Karen leaves the dining room. "Right Itchy and Wannabe out, the brothers want to be alone for an hour" Kerry replied.

Caitlyn and Mitchie left the dining room and Kerry faces Jason. "An hour" Kerry said closing the door.

Nate and Shane looks at Jason who smiled weakly.

"Where do we begin?" Shane asked.

* * *

**Oooooo.....love it or hate it? **

**Please review thanks x **


	18. Chapter 18

**Brothers to Brothers **

Nate, Shane and Jason sat together and they didn't know what to say to each other.

Shane had been in total shock to see his oldest brother still alive and doesn't know what to say. Nate in big shock and hasn't even said a word to Jason but then either has Shane.

"So" Shane let out.

Nate cleared his throat and looked at Shane and so did Jason and then Shane looks at both of them.

"I don't understand how you can still be alive after all this time" Nate said. "It just doesn't fit..."

"I don't understand it either Nate to be completely honest I didn't even know she built a clone of me and then killed it I didn't know anything" Jason replied.

"What?" Nate asked. "So you weren't even in on the plan?"

"Why would I want to team up with that twisted, sick little mind of hers and fake my death?" Jason questioned.

Nate shrugged. "You slept with her"

"OK Nate, that's enough" Shane said.

"No its not" Nate burst out.

"This isn't his fault" Shane argued. "It her fault, she had him locked up for more than 16 years of our life and we fell for it all"

"But we should have notice Jason attitude and says" Nate replied.

"A clone no different Nate, when you build a clone they should act the same and be the same person and we didn't notice so no we wouldn't have notice the attitude or says" Shane responded.

"GUYS" Jason yelled.

Nate and Shane looked at Jason. "This is too weird; he can't be alive what if this one fake as well?"

Kerry came bursting in. "He isn't fake, that is your brother" Kerry said to Nate.

"I really don't like you" Nate replied.

"And I don't like you Curly but I'm not the one who slept with your brother ex" Kerry responded.

"OK" Shane said. "Both I or Nate has slept with Karen and that is not Jason ex anymore"

"I'm talking about me and Nate" Kerry let out.

Jason and Shane looked at Nate and he sat back down and Caitlyn, Mitchie, Karen, Tiffany and Melanie stood in the doorway.

"Oops, I'm sorry" Kerry whispered to Nate. "It slipped"

"What is she on about?" Shane asked Nate.

"Oh I'll tell you because this is my favourite part" Kerry answered. "While we were planning the surprise party for Wannabe, we slept together so no disappoint right Wannabe, wouldn't be Nate first time"

Shane folded his arms and looked at Kerry. "Why are you really here?" Shane questioned.

"I'm here to get what I want and that my family" Kerry replied.

"Tyson isn't your family and either is Jase" Shane responded.

"I gave birth to Tyson" Kerry said.

"Yeah and where were you when Jase was struggling to cope?" Shane asked.

"I was suffering as well with my abusive mother and father" Kerry answered.

Shane folded his arms. "You might as well just give up now Kerry and hand yourself in" Shane said.

Kerry pointed the gun at Shane. "Do you want to be alive for your daughter wedding in the future or would you rather being lying in your grave watching down from Heaven?" Kerry asked.

Shane backed off and Kerry points the gun at everyone. "Now you're all going to listen to me or I will force to kill one of you" Kerry replied.

* * *

Tyson, Jason, Stephanie, Justin, Sophie, Becca, Grace and Hannah were all sitting in Tyson room.

"Were going to break free and get some help from someone" Tyson whispered.

"Yeah and who's going to get killed while you're on the loose?" Hannah asked quietly.

"Well it won't be up to me will it?" Tyson questioned. "It will be up to that woman with the gun whoever she wants to kill but just make sure she doesn't kill my dad until I've got to know him in fact I don't want him dead at all"

"Joe can help us" Becca said.

"Yeah he the only one that only allowed to leave the house but no one of us is going and Jason I'm putting you in charge for you to get out of here and get help, we will make up some story that you're not feeling well and you just want to be left alone and then you will get some help and then as me and that woman leave that when the helps got to come out" Tyson whispered.

"OK but whom do I go for help?" Jason asked.

"The police" Tyson answered.

"OK" Jason whispered.

"Now you're going to climb out of this bedroom window which will lead you to the front of the house and you run for your life if you get caught and don't come back until you got help" Tyson replied.

"OK" Jason let out going towards the window and the others followed.

"Good luck" Hannah said hugging him.

"Be careful" Becca replied. "We all want to come out alive"

"Have a good journey" Justin responded.

"Bye" Stephanie let out.

"Yeah good luck" Sophie said.

"Jason, just be careful" Grace replied.

Jason climbed out of the window and Tyson closed it and they all went downstairs and into the living room and looked out of the window and Jason had gone and Tyson turned around to see Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, Karen and Tiffany standing there.

Tiffany walked over to them and the rest followed. "Well....?" Tiffany whispered.

"He out" Tyson muttered.

Tiffany smiled. "You're all going to get out alive don't worry I have plan"

"Tiffany with a plan" Shane whispered to Caitlyn.

"I didn't even know she could plan things out" Caitlyn muttered to Shane.

* * *

Jason was running down the town street until he dumped into Taylor and he grabbed her and dragged her into the toilets.

"I need your help" Jason said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"My family being held hostage and I need to get them help from the police so will you please help me?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah sure" Taylor answered.

Jason and Taylor ran to the police station and Jason burst it out to the police.

"My family being held hostage and I need to help them" Jason burst out.

"OK.....and this family would be....?" the officer asked.

"The Gray Family" Jason answered. "The person who holding them hostage is someone called Kerry"

"Kerry Jansen" The officer said coming out of the door.

"I think so" Jason replied.

"We been looking for her for months" the officer responded. "Now how many people has she got hostage?"

"I don't know about 10 or 9 of them and Jason Gray is still alive" Jason said.

"No kidding, we found out about her cloning experiment so she in a lot of trouble for kidnapping, murdering a clone of Jason Gray and hostage" the officer replied. "And mostly for child abuse"

"She been abusing children" Jason let out.

"She abused Joseph Gray Hanson, we call it child abuse now that we found out Jason Gray was in a relationship with a woman called Karen Gellar" the officer revealed.

"But that my mother and my father" Jason said.

"We know but most importantly we get your family out safe and Jason Gray and Karen Gellar alive" the officer responded.

Jason nodded. "Let's get working then"

* * *

**OK......Jason has got help but will they be able to save the family? And what is Tiffany up to? **

**Please review thanks x **


	19. Chapter 19

**Losing Control **

Nate sat in Caitlyn bedroom with her and she had tears coming down her face. She had just found out Nate had been unfaithful to her on the night of Karen and her ex-boyfriend Craig wedding day. Caitlyn had become pregnant with Nate child but she didn't know that until a few weeks later.

Nate had plans on keeping the little passion with Kerry in the dark forever but never thought Kerry would show her face again. Nate wanted to do that same with Tiffany but he found she was pregnant and he had paid Tiffany to say someone else is the father so he doesn't lose Caitlyn.

So that night, Caitlyn and Nate were sat in her bedroom. Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and Nate just sat on the floor by the door so Caitlyn couldn't get out.

"I'm not letting you out of here until we talk" Nate replied getting and walking over to Caitlyn.

"Get away from me" Caitlyn responded quietly. "You cheated on me twice; once with my best friend sister and your brother ex evil girlfriend"

"It was a mistake Caity" Nate said wiping her tears away.

"Yeah sure it was" Caitlyn cried out. "And my name is Caitlyn"

Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist and she tried to push him away but it wasn't working. Caitlyn just ended up hitting him and Nate held her tight to him.

"Hit me all you like but I don't care if you hurt me" Nate responded.

"Why do it to me Nate?" Caitlyn asked tearfully. "I thought you loved me"

"I do love you Caity" Nate answered. "I really do love you; I would end my life for you"

Caitlyn looked at Nate in the eyes and Nate brushed his lips against hers and she pushed him away and Nate grabbed her and pulled her back into his grip.

"GET OFF ME NATE" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate just gripped harder and Caitlyn burst into tears.

* * *

Shane, Jason, Karen, Kerry, Mitchie, Tiffany, Melanie, Tyson, Becca, Justin, Stephanie, Sophie, Hannah, Joseph and Duncan were all downstairs listening to Caitlyn scream at Nate.

"Wow, they are in love" Tyson said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tyson" Becca muttered hitting him lightly on the arm.

* * *

"GET OFF ME NATE, I MEAN IT" Caitlyn cried out loudly.

Nate had bruises on his body and a cut on his lip where Caitlyn slapped him and her nails cut his lips. Nate had bruised Caitlyn arms and he lets her go and she falls to the floor and she crawls over to the drawers and cries harder.

Nate falls to the ground into tears and looks at Caitlyn. "I didn't mean to hurt you Caity" Nate said tearfully.

Caitlyn looked at Nate and saw how bad she had bruised him. "Then why do it Nate?" Caitlyn asked in tears.

"I don't know" Nate answered. "I was tempted to do anything with that girl, I felt so guilty through I hated myself I even punished myself"

Caitlyn tears were still flooding down her face and she looked away from Nate and at the photo of her and Hannah.

"You got me pregnant on the night of my mom and my mom ex-boyfriend wedding day" Caitlyn cried quietly. "And you go and sleep with that murdering cow"

"I didn't mean to" Nate replied sadly.

"It doesn't matter anymore because were never getting back together, we had it for us" Caitlyn responded standing up.

Nate stood up and Caitlyn started walking towards the door but Nate blocked her from leaving the room.

"Get out of the way Nate" Caitlyn said calmly. "Or I will just hit you even more"

"Go right ahead Caity but I don't care I love you too much to even care to see what you're doing to me" Nate argued. "You don't even know what you're doing to me do you? I keep telling you that I love you and you're the only one for me but you keep throwing it back in my face well I love you Caity and I'm never going to stop"

"Get out of my way please" Caitlyn replied. "I'm tired, I don't want to argue with you over it anymore because it in the past and I've got to face the fact you cheated on me"

"No" Nate whispered. "It can't end this way"

"Just get out of my way" Caitlyn responded firmly.

Nate pressed his lips against Caitlyn and she started kissing him back and they started walking backwards and hit the wall and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist and he lifted her up and sat her on the bed and she broke the kissed off.

Nate started kissing Caitlyn neck and she let out a little moan and met back up with Nate lips and he climbed on top of her and Caitlyn broke it off and Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn lips and her hands started to undo Nate shirt and Nate took Caitlyn top off and threw them onto the floor.

Then Nate undid Caitlyn bra and she took it off and threw it onto the floor and then Caitlyn undid Nate belt and threw it onto the floor and then they broke the kiss off.

"Caity.....take control" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn nodded and kissed Nate lips and she undid his jeans and he had undone Caitlyn as well and they took the bottom off and threw them onto the floor.

* * *

Everyone was downstairs, listening real careful to what was going on upstairs with Caitlyn and Nate but they couldn't hear anything.

"Why has everything gone dead quiet upstairs?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know" Shane answered still trying to listen.

"Maybe, Nate threw Caitlyn out of the window" Justin said jokily.

"Or maybe Caitlyn killed Nate and trying to hide the evidence" Tyson replied.

Shane and Mitchie rolled their eyes at Tyson and Justin and Karen spoke. "Or maybe they making peace with each other"

"Nah...." Tyson, Justin and Shane let out.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were breathless and Nate had Caitlyn in his arms. Nate and Caitlyn hadn't made love like that since she was 25 years old well for Nate it was 26 but they both couldn't deny it anymore.

"We can't deny it anymore Nate" Caitlyn whispered looking at him.

Nate looked at Caitlyn. "I love you Caity......I can't let go, you were my first, my first for everything" Nate said sitting up and Caitlyn sat up with him. "My first crush, my first friend, my first lover, my first crime, my first kiss, my first hug, my first real girlfriend, my first time in bed, my first child with and do you know what hurts is that all these years we been trying to deny it but no more Caity.....it stops here"

Caitlyn nodded. "I love you too Nate" Caitlyn replied. "No one can take your place in my heart"

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn passionately.

* * *

An hour later they got dressed and went downstairs but Nate stopped Caitlyn and whispered. "How are you going to explain the bruises?" Nate asked quietly.

"Might want to look at yourself" Caitlyn answered kissing him on the lips.

Nate laughed and kissed Caitlyn and they went into the kitchen. "Oh they still alive" Kerry said. "She covered in bruises and so is Nate how funny"

"It called love which you wouldn't know about" Tyson muttered.

"I wouldn't call that love that abuse" Kerry argued pointing her gun at someone.

But then Tiffany has had enough of Kerry and she walked behind Kerry and went to try and grabbed the gun but Kerry had dropped it and Caitlyn went to grabbed it but then Kerry kicked Caitlyn in the face but Tiffany put her arm around Kerry throat and then threw her to the ground and got the gun and pointed it at Kerry.

Kerry turned and looked at Tiffany. "You wouldn't kill me" Kerry said getting up.

"COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME I WILL SHOT YOU" Tiffany screamed.

Kerry went into pocket and got a knife out and grabbed Melanie and held it to her throat. "Give me the gun or you'll have a dead sister"

"Just give her the gun Tiff" Melanie struggled to get out.

But Shane walked up behind Tiffany and whispered to Tiffany. "Give it to me"

Tiffany was shaking but she handed the gun to Shane and he pointed it at Kerry. "That girl means nothing to me" Shane said to Kerry.

Kerry threw Melanie towards Tiffany and Kerry kept her eye contact with Shane.

"Give me the gun Gray" Kerry replied softly. "We don't want to ruin the plan"

"It's over Jansen" a man said behind her.

* * *

**OK......Getting interesting I promise. **

**Please review thanks x **


	20. Chapter 20

**She Did It **

"It's over Jansen" the man said behind her.

Kerry let out a sigh and she turned around. "DI Manson, so nice of you to join us" Kerry replied. "Have you met my gang of friends?"

"You're busted" DI Manson responded.

"I haven't done anything wrong" Kerry let out.

"Hostage, kidnapping and cloning experiments, you broke the lord" DI Manson said.

Kerry looked at the knife she had in her hands and she turned around and looked at Shane and then at Jason and Tyson.

"Looks like you won again Jason" Kerry replied. "But I'll get you next time"

Jason folded his arms. "Not if you're going to be locked away for a really long time"

"I'll be after you when I get out" Kerry threatened walking over to Melanie. "And you....."

"I didn't do anything" Melanie responded nervously.

Kerry nodded. "Sure you didn't" Kerry let out stabbing Melanie right in the stomach but then Tiffany screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Tiffany yelled.

"SHE HAD IT COMING TO HER" Kerry shouted.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I DID" Tiffany screamed.

Kerry chuckled. "See you Hanson"

Kerry turned around walked towards DI Manson but then Tiffany walked over to Shane and took the gun and shot Kerry.

"NO TIFFANY" Everyone yelled but it was too late.

Kerry had slowly turned around and looked at Tiffany holding the gun but she looked down and saw blood pouring out of her and she fell onto Jason shoulder and he had held her and she pulled Jason to the ground with her and he sat there and she spoke to him.

"You're the only person I have ever loved" Kerry whispered losing more and more blood.

"I hate you" Jason said quietly.

Kerry had died right there and then in Jason arms and he had let her go and stood up and he was covered in blood. Tiffany was shaking and she had looked at Kerry and then her sister and then at everyone else and Joe. Tiffany then walked over to Melanie and bent down to her.

"I am so sorry" Tiffany cried out hugging Melanie. "I love you so much"

Tiffany stood up and walked over to Shane and gave him the gun and then over to Joe. "You look after yourself" Tiffany said letting out a sigh. "Mommy won't be around to look after you anymore"

Tiffany hugged Joe and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you mom" Joe whispered.

"I love you too Joey" Tiffany cried softly onto Joey kissing him on the lips. "I won't forget you"

Tiffany turned to face DI Manson who had the handcuffs. "Tiffany Hanson?" DI Manson asked and she nodded. "I am arresting you on murdering Kerry Jansen; you do not have to say anything it may harm your defence if you do mention one question that will relay in court maybe given evidence"

Tiffany spoke. "I don't need handcuffs; I'm not going to run"

DI Manson nodded and took Tiffany out of the house.

* * *

Everyone had been cleared out of the house; Nate was comforting Caitlyn as she just lost her best friend. Jason was being arrested by the police as they can't be sure if he a real person. Shane was hugging Becca and Justin and Mitchie walked over to them.

Karen was talking to Grace and Jason. Jr. Tyson was hugging Sophie as she was in tears after seeing two dead bodies. Stephanie had been sat on the step in shock but Justin was comforting her. Hannah was talking to Becca and holding Lisa for Grace.

They were all taken down to the police station for questioning on the hostage inside the house. Everyone had the same story even Tiffany although she wasn't a hostage she still said the same story as them.

Tiffany was being done for murder of Kerry Jansen and kidnapping. Jason was being checked over and it was clear that it was the real Jason and Karen was so happy, she had runs up to Jason and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I love you" Karen whispered Jason.

"I love you too" Jason whispered back to Karen kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were sat in the cafe; talking about things.

"I love you Mitchie" Shane said. "And I want you to know I would never cheat on you in a million years"

"I know Shane and I love you too" Mitchie replied kissing him passionately on the lips.

Justin, Becca, Stephanie, Sophie and Grace sat with them. "Awww.....sweet" Becca responded sitting down next to Shane.

"Are you all OK?" Shane asked Becca, Justin, Stephanie, Sophie and Grace.

"Yes we are" Becca answered for them all.

"I wonder how Caitlyn feeling?" Mitchie questioned Shane.

Shane looked at Mitchie and kissed her on the lip. "I'm sure she going to be fine" Shane said.

"She just lost her best friend" Mitchie whispered tearfully. "She died right in front of her eyes"

Hannah and Tyson came in and sat down with Mitchie, Shane, Becca, Justin, Sophie, Stephanie and Grace.

"How is she?" Mitchie asked Hannah.

"Err.....she talking to Nate, DI Manson and Nan" Hannah answered.

"Where's Jason. Jr?" Shane questioned.

"Toilet" Tyson replied.

"You know we're going to have to change the names" Mitchie said.

Both of the Jason came in with Karen, Nate, Caitlyn and DI Manson. Mitchie stood up and walked over to Caitlyn and hugged her.

"You OK?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded hugging Mitchie back. DI Manson spoke. "Um....Tiffany will be going to prison for a really long time probably for the rest of her life for murder but the boy Joseph, we don't know who he can stay with as that was his only family"

Caitlyn spoke. "I'm his family"

DI Manson and everyone else looked at Caitlyn and she nodded. "I'll look after him"

"OK....well we need Tiffany to sign the papers and then we will get you to sign them and then he is in your hands of care" DI Manson replied.

Caitlyn nodded, letting out a sigh and DI Manson walked off and Caitlyn looked at the others.

"You're not related to him at all" Mitchie said.

"No but she my best friend sister son" Caitlyn responded. "I can't watch him being abandoned onto the streets"

"Nate family to him" Shane pointed out.

Caitlyn walked off and Nate followed. Shane just sat there and looked at Mitchie, Karen and Jason.

"Hey.....what are we going to do about the two Jason?" Becca asked.

Karen let out a sigh. "Well we use Jason middle name I gave him"

"Wow.....and what was his middle name?" Becca questioned.

Karen spoke. "Paul"

They all nodded. "Sounds better" Justin joked.

* * *

Caitlyn had come face to face with Tiffany who was in just blue clothes and Caitlyn smiled weakly at Tiffany who didn't return it.

"Tiffany, we have spoken to Caitlyn about care for your son Joseph" DI Manson said. "And she agree to take him into her care but we need you to sign the papers for that to happen"

Tiffany saw Nate. "But why can't Nate have him?" Tiffany asked. "He is the father"

DI Manson looked at Caitlyn and Nate. "Even better"

Nate let out a sigh and signed the papers and Caitlyn looked at Tiffany and she signed the papers.

"Look after him" Tiffany replied sadly. "He got mental problems"

Nate and Caitlyn nodded. "DI Manson have you got a pen and paper?" Caitlyn asked and he nodded giving it to Caitlyn and she wrote address and number down. "Call him anytime you want"

Tiffany took the number and address. "Thanks"

Tiffany went back inside and Caitlyn looked at Nate and smiled. "Let's go" Caitlyn said.

"Were going to get through this I promise" Nate responded.

Caitlyn nodded and kissed Nate passionately on the lips heading towards the cafe and they sat with everyone else.

"We got to wait for Joseph" Caitlyn let out.

They all smiled weakly and looked at Nate who was leaning against the table looking at Caitlyn who was staring at the wall. DI Manson brought Joe in and they walked over to Nate and Caitlyn.

"This is your new family for now" DI Manson said.

Joe looked at Nate and Caitlyn and then back at DI Manson. "Where's my mom?" Joe asked.

"She going to prison" DI Manson answered. "She done a bad crime"

Joe just stood there and DI Manson left. Nate looked at Caitlyn.

"Shall we go then?" Tyson asked standing up.

They all left apart from Joe, Nate and Caitlyn.

"Joseph...." Nate said. "We know you're in shock and you're mom has told me you got a bit of mental problem but I promise you I will look after you and look out for you"

Joe looked at Nate and hugged him. Nate hugged him back and Caitlyn had a tear drop coming down her face and she wiped it away.

"Let's go" Caitlyn replied walking towards the door.

Joe and Nate walked after Caitlyn and they all left the Station.

* * *

**OK.....I think the next chapter might be the final chapter or I don't know yet. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bipolar Disorder **

_**5 MONTHS LATER.....**_

_**

* * *

**_It has been a rollercoaster for the Gray family since Kerry and Melissa death and a new member to the family Joseph Hanson. But more problems are that Hannah is not getting use to the idea of having a half brother and she couldn't believe that Nate and Caitlyn kept this from her.

Nate and Caitlyn had also discovered that Joe has a Bipolar Disorder which then causes Shane to get the boy some help with it. Nate had sent him into the hospital for a few days so he helps him but then he came out and starting losing control. Joe had been arrested a few times and brought back home covered in scars and bruises and the police would tell Nate that they found him by the Railway Station walking on it and him walking in the middle of the road.

Shane had then told Nate to put Joe back in hospital for recovery but Nate had argued with everyone over this that Joe was not going back in hospital. Nate was refusing to believe that his only son was ill and had a disorder.

* * *

One night after Nate, Caitlyn, Karen, Jason, Shane and Mitchie had gone out and had a good night but then came back to find Joe staring at himself in the mirror and Tyson leaning against the wall by the staircase.

"OK....what's going on?" Shane asked.

Tyson stood up straight and face them all. "The police has just dropped him off" Tyson answered. "Found him sitting on the Railway"

"Joe...." Karen said going toward him. "Joe, sweetie"

Joe looked at Karen and she smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest yeah" Karen suggested.

Joe blinked and looked back in the mirror at himself and then turned towards the stairs then Karen looked at Nate and Caitlyn.

"What are you going to do with that boy when he dead?" Shane asked before Karen could speak.

Nate shakes his head. "How can you say something like that it only a disorder, he will get better" Nate answered.

"Yeah when he in his grave" Shane said.

Nate walks into the kitchen and Shane, Jason, Karen, Caitlyn, Tyson and Mitchie followed and found Paul (AKA Jason) and Grace sitting at the table.

"Has he stopped staring at himself yet?" Grace questioned.

"Even these lots are getting freak out by him" Shane burst out to Nate.

"He my son, I decided what best for him" Nate argued.

"Yeah well if he was my son I would put him back in hospital so the nurses can look after him" Shane replied. "None of us have suffered with this disorder and it doesn't run through our family"

"It doesn't run through Tiffany family either" Caitlyn responded.

"No but then again he has been sexually abuse and tortured in his past that why his suffering with this disorder" Shane said. "He needs professional help and if you think you can help him then be our guest but I'm not helping, I'll help you put him in hospital"

Nate looked at Shane and knew he was right. Nate looked at Caitlyn who was totally agreeing with Shane on it. Nate picked the phone up and dialled the number and Shane let out a sigh.

"Hello, could I have someone pick Joseph Gray Hanson?" Nate asked. "Okay, thank you"

Nate hung up and looked at them all. "Well....?" Shane let out.

"I'm taking him in" Nate said getting up.

An hour later......Nate comes down the stairs with Joe and Shane and everyone was stood down by the end of the stairs looking up at them. Joe turned to face Nate.

"Where am I going?" Joe asked quietly.

"I'm taking you back in hospital just for a few days" Nate answered. "Then were take it from there"

Joe turned to walk toward the door and Nate follows him. Jason and Karen were stood outside by the car and open the door for Joe and he gets in and Jason closes the door.

"Are you going to be OK?" Jason asked Nate.

Nate nodded putting the suitcase in the car and Caitlyn got in the car with Nate and they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

Karen and Jason were sat in bed in each other arms, kissing passionately and hugging each other.

"I hope Joe OK" Karen said.

"I'm sure he going to be fine like Nate said it a disorder that is a very depressing thing" Jason replied kissing Karen on the lips.

"I love you" Karen responded.

Jason nodded and got on top of Karen and started kissing her passionately and broke off the kiss. "I love you too"

* * *

Shane and Mitchie were totally out of breath and now sitting in each other arms and Shane continues to kiss Mitchie on the lips passionately.

"I got so lucky to have you" Shane whispered to Mitchie.

"And I got so lucky to have you" Mitchie said kissing Shane. "But Shane I wanted to discuss something with you"

Shane nodded. "Go right ahead I'm all yours"

"I want another baby" Mitchie revealed.

Shane was in total shock and looked away from Mitchie and sat up and Mitchie noticed Shane went funny on the idea.

"Mitch....I love you and all but I don't want another baby" Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked sitting up.

"I just don't want another one" Shane answered firmly.

"There got to be a reason" Mitchie let out.

"There isn't a reason for me not wanting another baby" Shane argued.

Mitchie nodded and got out of the bed putting on a shirt and shorts and walking out of the room and Shane let out a sigh and looked at the time 12:34am and he stood up and put some bottoms on and walked down the stairs to find Mitchie sitting at the dining room table and Shane joined her.

"Are you going to go all funny on me now?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie didn't say a word and Shane let out a sigh. "Fine, if you're going to be like that don't bother coming back to bed" Shane burst out leaving the room.

"Is it a crime to want to have another baby?" Mitchie asked.

Shane turned to face Mitchie. "I am not going to argue with you over this Mitch" Shane answered. "End of discussion"

Mitchie nodded and got up. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight"

"I don't think so" Shane said walking after her.

"Shane I just want another baby that all and you say you don't want one" Mitchie replied tearfully.

"Not my problem Mitch" Shane responded. "I just don't want one; you got Justin and Becca what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing wrong with them I just want another baby" Mitchie argued. "Nate giving Caitlyn another one"

"Yeah but that Nate and Caitlyn" Shane burst out. "They want another child I don't"

Mitchie let out a sigh. "So I'm stuck with not having any more children"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Mitch" Shane replied.

Mitchie just walked up the stairs and Shane just sat on the stairs.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were still at the hospital; Joe has been settled down in a room and Caitlyn had told Nate that they can go home now.

"We can go now" Caitlyn said.

Nate smiled. "Thanks for this Caity"

"You're welcome" Caitlyn replied kissing him on the lips. "Let's just hope he can pull himself back up to the real world before this little one gets here"

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn on the lips and rubbing her bump. "Let's get you home so you can rest" Nate whispered taking her hand.

Caitlyn and Nate left the hospital and got home to find Shane sitting on the stairs and they smiled at him.

"How is he?" Shane asked.

"He settled in" Nate answered. "What are you doing up? I thought you and Mitchie would be doing it upstairs"

"Yeah we did" Shane said.

"So what's the problem?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Mitchie wants another baby but I don't" Shane responded.

"Well can you blame her?" Caitlyn asked. "She reaching a certain age where she got to stop having children"

"Thanks Caitlyn" Shane replied.

"Come on Shane; one more child isn't going to affect you and Mitchie" Nate responded.

Shane rolled his eyes. "So you two are on Mitchie side?"

"Yeah we are" Caitlyn burst out. "Anyway, think about it but I and Nate are going to have fun while you struggle to think"

Nate smiled and starts kissing Caitlyn and they go upstairs.

* * *

Shane got up and walked up the stairs and into his room to find Mitchie standing by the window and Shane walks over to her and starts kissing her passionately.

Mitchie tries to push Shane away but it doesn't work and he continues and whispered. "Stop pushing"

"Why should I?" Mitchie asked quietly.

"Because you love me" Shane answered kissing her neck.

"Oh I love you if you gave me another baby" Mitchie burst out pushing him away but Shane pulled her back into his arms.

"Do you want another baby or not?" Shane questioned.

"Yes" Mitchie said.

"Then let me do my job" Shane replied taking Mitchie to the bed.

Mitchie smiled and let's Shane take control of the night.

* * *

**OK......this isn't it yet :D **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys. **

**(If you want to know more about BIPOLAR DISORDER go to your health website and type in Bipolar Disorder and find out more about it) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Killer Body **

It has been 2 months since Joe got sent into hospital as he wasn't getting any better. Nate couldn't handle the pressure of his only son illness but with Caitlyn there to support him is doing him good. But more trouble this week.

Jason has received a letter about Kerry funeral. Yes, the police officers have been trying to track down Kerry family for 7 months and finally found them. Jason and his family have been invited and he wasn't sure if he should tell them that he was going to go.

Jason had sat in the kitchen thinking about the invitation and thinking about whether he should let the others know he is going to the funeral to respect her family. Jason thinks about all the horrible things Kerry has done to him, his family and friends. But he also thinks about how she brought Tyson in the world and Jason was very grateful for it.

Karen, Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate come into the kitchen and finds Jason reading the invitation and Shane speaks.

"What's that?" Shane asked.

"Um....it an invitation to Kerry funeral" Jason answered.

"And you're thinking about going" Shane said.

Jason nodded. "I am going"

"WHAT?" they yelled at him.

"I knew you guys would react like this" Jason responded.

"Have you not taken one interest in what she has done to you and our family?" Shane questioned.

"I am going whether you lot like it or not" Jason said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"He can't go on his own" Nate replied.

"You go with him then" Shane said. "I am not going to that funeral to meet her deadly family"

"Shane, you got to remember Jason loved Kerry at one point in his life we should respect it and go with him for support" Nate whispered.

Shane laughed. "Don't make me laugh" Shane continued to laugh and speak. "Jason never loved her, it impossible"

"Yeah carry on laughing but what if this was Mitchie?" Nate questioned.

"Mitchie not evil and either is her family" Shane replied.

Nate walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

The next few days, Jason was ready so was Karen, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Tyson, Grace, Becca, Justin, Hannah, Sophie, Stephanie, Joe and Paul were all ready to go to the funeral.

They had all got there and Jason has just revealed to them that entire he has never met the family.

"So who's her deadly family?" Shane asked quietly.

"I'm not sure" Jason answered. "I've never met them"

"You are joking right?" Shane questioned.

"No" Jason said. "So watch your mouth"

They all started going towards the building and this one woman looked at Jason and walked over to him.

"You must be Jason" the woman replied putting her hand out and Jason took it.

"Yes I am" Jason responded. "And you are?"

"I'm Sandy Hanson, Kerry mother" she said letting go off Jason hand. "It so nice of you to come"

Jason nodded. "My pleasure"

Shane spoke. "I'm Shane"

Sandy smiled. "Nice to meet you Shane" Sandy responded. "My daughter Elizabeth is a big fan of yours"

Shane muttered. "Probably another deadly woman in the family"

"Shane...." Nate hissed.

"I'm sorry" Sandy said. "What do you mean another deadly woman in the family?"

"Did you not know your daughter was pure evil?" Shane asked. "She kept my brother locked up for 16 years of his life"

Jason could see tears welling up in Sandy eyes. "I was never around to look after her" Sandy paused and spoke again "No I didn't know" Sandy answered.

Sandy walked away and Jason turned to face Shane. "Do you really think she wants to talk about that today?" Jason questioned.

Shane folded his arms and then they all went inside and Jason bumped into another girl and she screamed and they all covered their ears.

"And she got a screamer in the family" Shane said.

"Oh I am sorry" the girl replied sweetly. "I'm not use to bumping into people, hi I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz"

"Jason Gray" he said.

"Oh you're my sister ex boyfriend" Liz pointed out. "Nice to meet you and the family"

Jason smiled weakly and Shane spoke. "Yeah....it must be"

Liz smiled and walked off. They all sat down and Caitlyn was moving around a lot and Nate noticed.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"I need the pee" Caitlyn answered.

"Well go I don't want to sit next to you if you're going to move around" Nate said.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate and got up and bumped into this large boy and he held her.

"Sorry" the boy said.

"No worries" Caitlyn replied.

The boy walked off and Caitlyn went to the toilet. But as Caitlyn came back she noticed the funeral had started and she had interrupted and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry" Caitlyn hissed going toward Karen and she sat down next to Nate and he shakes his head lightly at her.

* * *

After being sat in the room for an hour, they had all gone outside to put the box underground and Jason had a few teardrops coming down his face and Nate had noticed it along with Shane, Mitchie, Karen and Caitlyn.

When the dirt was being passed around and everyone was throwing it on top it got to Jason and he took a handful and threw it in giving it to Karen. Then everyone started walking off apart from Sandy and Jason.

"You know she spoke a lot about you" Sandy said to Jason. "Like you're the only person she actually cared for"

Jason looked at Sandy. "I do love her but I hate her for what she did to me, my family and friends and mostly for abandoning our child on me" Jason replied sadly.

"She was a very mess up little girl" Sandy responded. "Take a walk with me Jason and we can talk"

Jason nodded and took a walk with Sandy. "You know when she left me and Tyson I thought that was it for us" Jason said.

Sandy nodded. "She a heartbreaker" Sandy spoke. "She likes to break boys hearts to get what she wants but that why I never raise her as my own"

"She never broke my heart" Jason replied. "She damaged the love between us"

"I'm so sorry" Sandy responded. "You know if I could I would go back in time and teach her how to be a prober woman"

"She was" Jason let out. "She wasn't perfect but she dressed as a prober woman as well took control"

Sandy smiled. "That's the Kerry I met"

Jason sat down and so did Sandy. "She gave birth to my child and I'm very happy that she did mother him for a bit" Jason said.

Sandy nodded. "She never wanted to hurt anyone"

Jason took Sandy hand. "I know but she went too far with our family"

Sandy let out a sigh and face Jason and he face her. "She wanted you to have this and this letter before she died and I promised I would give it to you"

Jason took it and it was his purity ring and the hand letter she had probably written before she died. Sandy stood up and let out a sigh. "This is her ring; she wanted you to have it"

Jason took it and stood up to face Sandy and he brushed her hair out of the face. Sandy had tears coming down her face and Jason put his hand on Sandy neck and leans into her and kissed her deeply on the lips and Sandy starts kissing back.

Then they break apart and Sandy spoke. "I'm sorry"

Sandy walked off and Jason just stood there but then went after her. "Sandy" Jason said and she turned around. "Here my number"

Sandy took the card and smiled. "Thanks"

"Call me anytime you want to talk about this" Jason replied.

Sandy kissed Jason on the lips and Karen saw it and so did everyone else. Jason and Sandy broke apart and she walked off.

* * *

They all got home and Karen had gone straight to the kitchen and Jason had followed and sat down at the table.

"Jason...." Karen said quietly and he looked at her.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing" Karen answered getting closer to Jason and kissing him on the lips. "I just wanted to know if you love me?"

"Course I do" Jason replied.

"Then why were you kissing Sandy earlier?" Karen asked.

"It was a mistake" Jason answered.

Karen nodded and left the kitchen and Jason phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Can we meet somewhere?" Sandy asked. _

"Hey, yeah sure we can" Jason answered. "Where do you want to meet me?"

"_Do you know the Hotel called King Stars?" _

"Yeah" Jason said.

"_Meet me there in half an hour" _

Jason hung up and got up and left the house and Karen had heard every word so had Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Mitchie, Tyson, Grace, Paul, Stephanie, Sophie and Joe.

"Mom, it probably nothing" Grace said.

Karen nodded. "Yeah"

"He wouldn't cheat on you Karen" Shane replied.

"No, he better not" Karen responded going upstairs.

* * *

**OK.....I don't know what Sandy up to with Jason but you're going to find out in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY and KariandTK for the reviews. Keep reviewing guys thanks x **


	23. Chapter 23

**Cheaters **

Jason had got to the hotel and went inside to find Sandy sitting in the bar that they had there and he walked over to her and sat down. Sandy turned her head towards him.

"I didn't think you would show" Sandy whispered.

"Like I said you haven't done anything wrong" Jason said quietly.

Sandy nodded. "I should have looked after her better"

Jason shakes his head and takes her hands into his. "You couldn't have done anything better, she turned out that way because she couldn't get her way all the time" Jason replied softly getting closer to Sandy.

"You like me don't you?" Sandy asked.

Jason smirked and nodded. "You're a nice enough woman"

Sandy smiled and stood up and walked over to the table and Jason followed and they sat down. Jason and Sandy had sat there for about 10 minutes and Sandy started talking.

"You know when she was little; she always dressed up as princess and think she was the boss of the world because she was higher than pop stars" Sandy spoke.

Jason chuckled. "Sounds like her when she was at school"

"I had to give her up when I turned 14 because I couldn't handle her I just wasn't able to do what I wanted myself" Sandy said. "I guess she got that from me; wants everything to be her way but I tried her into this evil girl"

"No you didn't" Jason replied. "You weren't around to control her; I should have known when I first met her"

"Did you sleep with her?" Sandy asked. "When you first met her?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah and got her pregnant"

Sandy looked at Jason. "I don't hate you" Sandy responded. "She can be quite a controlling woman for herself; she said to me when she was little that she was going to rule the world and marry the richest man on earth but I'm guessing that never happened for her"

"She got to sleep with the richest boys but she never kept them close to her" Jason spoke.

"She kept you close to her heart" Sandy pointed out.

"Yeah she said before she died in my arms; I was the only one she really ever loved" Jason said.

"And I know deep down you do too" Sandy whispered.

"Like I said I do love her but I hate her for what she did to me, my family and friends" Jason burst out quietly.

"Jason, has she ever told you her darkness secrets?" Sandy asked.

"No" Jason answered. "But she did tell me before that she didn't have a great childhood"

"That's true" Sandy said. "When I gave her up I put her with a family I thought she would be happy with but it turned out very wrong because as she got older her adoptive father started sexually abusing her body and then as she got to a certain age; he realised she was going out getting boyfriends and having sex with them and getting herself into trouble....he couldn't control her anymore"

"She very confidents about having sex with so many boys at school" Jason said.

"Because he had told her that sex is a good thing to have when you're this age" Sandy responded. "But then when I had found out all about this sexual abuse I thought this isn't right, she wouldn't have turned out this way if he hadn't told her this"

"She slept with Joe" Jason replied. "Tiffany son"

"I know" Sandy said. "She knew she wasn't getting it off you any longer so she turned to the young lad, I had spoke to him at the funeral and he had told me"

Jason looked at Sandy who tears were coming down slowly. "I wonder sometimes what she would have been like if it was me who brought her up" Sandy replied.

Jason pulled the chair closest to Sandy and took her hands into his. "Listen to me" Jason said. "She was this way because everyone was pressuring her, I was the only one who could tell she wasn't OK, I was the only one who wanted to take care of her instead of her ending up like this"

Jason touched Sandy cheek. "I loved her very much" Jason revealed sadly.

"I know you did" Sandy whispered.

Jason and Sandy got closer and kissed each other deeply on the lips and Jason pulled Sandy into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and she broke it off and took his hand and Jason stopped.

"Sandy, I can't do this" Jason let out.

"Why?" Sandy asked quietly.

"I've got someone I really care about" Jason answered leaning against the wall and Sandy let out a sigh.

"I understand" Sandy said. "I shouldn't even been thinking about you this way, I'm a nanny to yours and Kerry son"

"Trust me" Jason whispered. "You wouldn't be the first mother I have fallen for"

Sandy smiled weakly. "You love me?"

Jason nodded and kissed Sandy on the lips and she put her arms around Jason neck and then Jason broke it off. "But this isn't right"

"Yeah, you're right it not" Sandy replied.

Jason smiled and Sandy took his hand towards the receptionist and asked for a room.

* * *

Shane and Karen were sat in the kitchen; laughing and talking about things that were very immature.

"You know I heard the argument between you and Mitchie about another baby" Karen said quietly.

"Yeah" Shane replied letting out a sigh. "I really don't want one but she insist we have one"

"She shouldn't be going against you if you don't want another one" Karen responded.

"Well it just shows she doesn't care about my feelings" Shane let out.

"Well if I was Mitchie; I would care because this could put your relationship on the rocky line now" Karen replied.

Shane nodded. "Yeah well if it does then it will be her fault"

Karen smiled weakly looking into Shane eyes deeply and he leaned in closer to Karen and spoke. "You know Jason doesn't deserve you at all"

Karen swallowed and spoke. "He a different boy now; not the boy I felt in love with is he?"

Shane shakes his head. "No he isn't"

Karen and Shane got closer and they lips had nearly touched but then the backdoor flew open and they backed away and Shane got up to close it and then looked at Karen who stood up and walked towards him.

"Do you want to watch a scary movie?" Shane asked very close to Karen lips.

Karen smiled. "Sure then I can hide behind you"

Shane smiled and took Karen hand and they sat in the living room and put a scary movie on. Half way through the movie, Karen had her arms around Shane and he smiled to himself and she looked at the TV but then noticed Shane was looking at her.

"I can tell your scared then" Shane whispered.

Karen swallowed and nodded. Shane smiled and touched Karen lips with his fingers and then Karen licked her lips and Shane hunger his lips onto her and she was pulled onto his lap and Shane and Karen kiss got deeper and deeper but then Shane moved his hands down to Karen jeans bottom and Karen undid Shane jeans and continued to kiss him passionately. Then an hour later the two were sat on the sofa; breathless and shocked. Then Karen put her clothes back on and so did Shane and then they hear someone coming down the stairs and they broke apart and got away from each other.

Caitlyn had entered the living room and saw them both. "What the hell are you two doing up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Waiting for Jason and watching a horror" Shane answered with a bit of a white lie.

Caitlyn nodded and left the living room. Shane looked at Karen who shakes her head and he whispered.

"You can't tell anyone" Shane whispered.

"Why on earth would I tell anyone what we just did?" Karen questioned quietly.

Shane hungers his lips onto her again and then breaks it off and Caitlyn comes back in and sits down in the single chair.

"So is Mitchie pregnant yet?" Caitlyn asked Shane.

"I hope not" Shane muttered.

"Oh that not very nice is it?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Not my fault" Shane said. "I really don't want another child"

"Well she needs to know that you're never going to get her pregnant then doesn't she?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate comes in the living room to find Shane, Karen and Caitlyn. "There you are" Nate said going over to Caitlyn.

"Sorry sweetie I couldn't sleep" Caitlyn moaned quietly.

Nate smiled and kisses Caitlyn on the lips. "You only got 2 more months and then it coming out" Nate replied kissing her on the lips passionately.

"Can't you two go back to bed so we can continue to watch our movie?" Shane asked.

Nate and Caitlyn got up and left the living room and Shane heard them going back upstairs and Karen moved back over to Shane and he put his arms around her.

"We keep it to ourselves" Karen whispered.

Shane nodded. "I can't hurt Mitchie; I've already promised I would never cheat on her"

Karen let out a sigh. "We hurt them enough Shane" Karen said quietly.

Shane pressed his lips against Karen. "You're lips taste like oranges"

Karen smiled and rests her head on Shane shoulder and he hugs her tight.

* * *

**I am a shame of myself reviewers......really I am......but I wanted something more bad to happen.....and this seems to have what came out. **

**I will understand if you guys stop reading this I really do but me I want more bad things to happen. **

**Anyway please reviews and thanks to the people who did review this chapter. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Rocky Lines **

The next morning; Mitchie had woken up to find Shane wasn't in the bed and got up putting her robe on and going downstairs and into the living room to find Shane and Karen asleep in each other arms and she looks at the TV and saw the horror films out and notice the two had fallen asleep during the movies.

Caitlyn and Nate had come down the stairs and into the living to find Mitchie packing the DVD away and saw Karen and Shane had fallen asleep.

"Wow, I knew Shane would fall asleep but never thought Karen would" Nate said.

"How has she got from there to where she was sitting last night?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"She must have got scared" Nate answered.

Shane had woken up to find Karen sleeping peacefully in his arms and then he saw Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate and started to worry and Shane woke Karen up and she saw them three standing there.

"Nothing happened" Shane burst out quickly.

"It's OK" Mitchie said. "You fell asleep during the horrors"

Mitchie kisses Shane on the lips and leaves the living room followed by Caitlyn and Nate and then Shane looks at Karen who stood up and came face to face with him.

"It was all a misunderstanding" Karen whispered.

"No" Shane muttered kissing Karen on the lips.

Karen walked out of the living room followed by Shane.

"So Jason didn't come home last night then?" Mitchie questioned.

"No" Karen replied feeling Shane hand brush against her and she cleared her throat.

"Whoa" Caitlyn said. "Are you feeling OK Mom?"

"Yeah just got a bit of bad throat" Karen lied.

Caitlyn nodded and Shane walked out of the kitchen and Karen gets herself a glass of water.

* * *

Jason wakes up to find Sandy has gone leaving money on the bedside table and he let out a sigh and gets dressed and goes down the stairs and pay for the room with Sandy money and then leaves.

But before Jason went home; he decide to drop by this cafe and read Kerry letter to himself.

_Dear Jason _

_I know I mean nothing to you but I do mean this from the heart and you're the only person who gets to my heart. _

_See when I was little I went through hell and I thought that what the real world is like as well going through hell but then I find out what your family like and it perfect. I didn't want it to end this way but you got to my heart and you put yourself there. I was sexually abuse when I was little and I thought that what happens in the real world people have sex and then it just moves on but with you it was a different matter. I slept with you thinking "oh you just going to be the same to me" but then after we had done it I felt something deep inside and it kind of connected to you. _

_When I heard you was seeing Caitlyn mom, Karen I was so jealous that I couldn't stand you being with anyone but me. That how selfish I am and I hate myself for doing this to you but I do mean these words to you "I love you" you're the only person who understands me half of the time, who didn't leave me, who didn't abandon me and who show me more to life and love. _

_I had a dream that we would get married and have kids but that never happened for us because I got too selfish and wanted you to myself. Now I'll never know how you really felt about me. I gave this letter and your purity ring to my mom Sandy to give to you if I died before you. Well if you're reading this then here we are I'm dead and you're having a life with the woman that you love. I love you so much Jason Gray. I have been a huge fan of your band and I got my wish of actually meeting you guys but then turning you three against me probably didn't think I was the biggest fan of all. _

_I want you to move on and forget about me which you probably will do because I know you hate me so much but if you ever need a friend to talk to or a ex girlfriend to talk to I'm always here for you just go to my grave and talk and I'll be listening to you._

_I didn't mean to sleep with Nate. I don't know what I was thinking sleeping with a boy like him when he had Caitlyn. I knew that he loved her more than what he would with me but I know who I gave my heart to and it was you who I gave it to but I know you don't feel that unless I said it but then if I said it you wouldn't have believe me well you got to I do have a heart and gave it to you because you cared and loved me more than all the other boys. _

_I hope you have a good life Jason Gray because now all you have left is bad memories of me but I give you back your purity ring, I lost the chain sorry about that but it will be another memory of our first night of love together and I hope things work out for you and Tyson because I love him too. _

_I love you Jason Gray I just wished I had said that in person but I didn't say it because I was stupid. _

_I love you _

_Take Care _

_Love Kerry Jansen _

Jason folds it back up and looks at his purity ring and puts it back on his finger. Jason had tears coming down his face and he got up and left the cafe and drove to the Grave and reads it:

_**Kerry Jansen – A loving memory of my daughter and her son. **_

Jason sits in front of it and cries. "I don't hate you" Jason cried out quietly. "I do love you really I do and I wish I had known this when you were pregnant with Tyson because I would have helped you; truth is you do touch my heart too and don't you ever forget that"

Jason sat there for a few minutes and looked at her grave and saw a photo of her and Jason together when she was heavily pregnant with Tyson and took the photo and puts it in his pocket. Then Jason stands up and gets back into his car and drives home.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate were downstairs playing a game of monopoly and Mitchie was sat in the garden with Grace and Lisa.

"I think it over between me and Shane" Mitchie said to Grace.

"What?" Grace asked. "Why?"

"He doesn't want children with me anymore and I'm trying to get pregnant while I'm going against his feelings" Mitchie answered tearfully.

"Oh Mitch" Grace said hugging her. "It not the end of the world, if Shane doesn't want another child, adopted one"

"I don't want to adopt" Mitchie replied. "I want one with Shane"

"Fair enough" Grace responded.

Mitchie smiled weakly.

* * *

Upstairs......Karen and Shane were kissing each other madly on the lips in her and Jason room. The two were muttering to each other as they were kissing.

"So I'm guessing this is going to be affair" Shane muttered kissing Karen.

Karen let out a little sigh. "If you want"

Shane smiled and continues to kiss Karen lips and Karen breaks it off. "This is mad" Shane whispered.

"I know" Karen replied kissing Shane again.

* * *

Downstairs.....Jason returns home and goes into the kitchen and then into the dining room to find Nate and Caitlyn.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nate asked. "Karen waited up for you so did Shane for that matter"

"I stayed at a friend house" Jason answered. "Where is Karen?"

"Err...upstairs, probably sleeping" Nate said.

Jason nodded and went towards the stairs.

Shane just came out of the bedroom, zipping his pants up and Karen came out kissing him lightly on the lips and they heard Jason coming up and Jason smiled weakly at Karen.

"Hey" Jason said kissing Karen on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" Karen asked.

"Just stayed at a friend house" Jason answered.

Karen nodded. "You could have phone to let me know instead of staying up with Shane watching scary movies"

Shane smirks coming out of the bathroom and going down the stairs. Jason looks at Karen. "I can tell you weren't that worried" Jason muttered.

"Why on earth should I be worried?" Karen questioned. "It not like you tell me anything anyway"

"I'm not going to argue with you" Jason sighed out.

"Good, I can't be asked to deal with you right now" Karen said.

"OK, what is your problem?" Jason asked.

"MY PROBLEM" Karen yelled. "I haven't got a problem; I just wish you were honest with me instead of not coming home last night, not telling me where you were"

"Whatever probably enjoyed Shane company" Jason let out.

Karen shakes her head and goes downstairs and Jason just slams the bedroom door. Karen sees Shane and he walks up to her.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine" Karen answered.

Mitchie came in and Shane and Karen looked at her. "Shane, I need to talk to you" Mitchie said.

Shane nodded and Mitchie walks upstairs taking Shane with her.

* * *

**Hate me or love me......up to you. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for reviewing and not hating me thankyou. **

**Keep reviewing if you want. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Joe....? And the Talk **

Mitchie and Shane were upstairs and sitting on the bed. Mitchie had just told Shane she wants to talk to him but didn't tell him what about and it was kind of freaking Shane out a bit.

"Shane.....I know I've already said this but I really want another baby with you" Mitchie said.

Shane turned his head and stood up. "Mitchie, it never going to happen" Shane replied.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

Shane let out a sigh. "I don't want one"

Mitchie nodded. "Let me guess you been using condoms with me ever since I said"

"I'm sorry Mitch" Shane replied. "I just don't want another baby"

"And that's final" Mitchie responded.

Shane nodded and Mitchie stood up and went into the bathroom; closing the door. Shane let out a sigh and spoke. "Mitch...."

Mitchie just fell to the floor, letting tears roll down her face and she could hear Shane outside the door and he spoke again. "Mitch"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Mitchie yelled tearfully.

Shane looked at the floor and let out a sigh. "I can't Mitch; not until I know you're going to be OK"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" Mitchie yelled again with tears still falling down her face.

Shane just walked out of the bedroom and Mitchie tears coming down heavily.

* * *

Nate and Caitlyn were playing chess in the dining room and Nate had seen Joe wondering around and he had come to join Caitlyn and Nate and they looked at him.

"Do you know how to play?" Caitlyn asked rubbing her bump.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, you're doing it all wrong"

Caitlyn moved across and Joe sat in Caitlyn seat and Nate smiled at Caitlyn.

"Get ready to lose mate" Nate replied.

"Good luck, I'm a master at this game" Joe responded.

Nate chuckled and Shane came in and Caitlyn looked at him with worry. "Shane, what's going on?" Caitlyn asked.

"You might want to check on Mitchie" Shane answered. "I've just told her we are never having kids again"

"Oh well done" Caitlyn said getting up.

"Caity.....take it easy yeah" Nate replied.

Caitlyn smiled and walked out of the room and Nate looked at Joe who was smiling at Nate.

"Hey.....is that a smile?" Nate asked.

Joe nodded. "Guess it is"

Nate gave Joe a high-five. "You are not getting out of this game" Nate pointed out.

Joe laughed and Nate and Joe played the game.

* * *

Caitlyn made it upstairs and Jason came out of the room and Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Hey Cat" Jason said hugging her.

"Hey" Caitlyn replied. "So what's going on between you and my mom?"

Jason shrugged his shoulder. "No idea"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Hey can you help me with Mitch"

"Yeah sure" Jason responded. "What's up?"

"Well Mitchie wants another baby but Shane doesn't and he made it final to Mitchie that she not getting another kid out of him" Caitlyn explained.

"If Mitch wants another child, he should give it to her" Jason replied. "She deserve happiness"

"Yeah but then it going against Shane wishes and when he said it final, he means it" Caitlyn responded.

Jason shakes his head and goes into Shane and Mitchie bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door.

"Mitch....it Jason" he spoke. "Can you let me in?"

Caitlyn and Jason could hear Mitchie crying and she cried. "Just you Jase"

Jason looked at Caitlyn and she rolled her eyes and letting out a sigh. "Fine I'll just go downstairs and wait" Caitlyn said leaving.

"It just me Mitch" Jason replied.

Mitchie opens the door and let's Jason in and she closes it and locks it and Jason looks at Mitchie in tears.

"Oh Mitch...." Jason let out hugging her tight to him.

"All I want is one child and he can't give that to me at all" Mitchie cried out.

"Shane just a selfish person Mitch, we all had to learn the hard way about his selfish life" Jason said still hugging Mitchie.

"You would give me a child right?" Mitchie asked.

"I would Mitch....but it not my place" Jason answered.

Mitchie smiled and Jason returns it. "I think me and Shane are over" Mitchie said.

"No Mitch.....you can't say that" Jason replied. "You two can't split up over him not giving you another child"

"I think we can Jase" Mitchie let out. "I can't be with someone who doesn't want children with me"

Jason nodded. "It a fair enough reason but he might change his mind"

"He never going to change his mind" Mitchie replied.

Jason let out a sigh and hugs Mitchie but then she pulls out of his hug and looks at him.

"Why don't you get me pregnant if Shane doesn't want to?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch....no I can't" Jason answered standing and Mitchie stood up.

"Why?" Mitchie questioned.

"It wouldn't be fair on Karen and Shane" Jason said.

"Not if we get them to let it happen" Mitchie responded.

"No Mitch" Jason let out. "I said if I was with you, I would give you a child but I can't I'm with Karen and you're married to my brother Shane"

Mitchie nodded and hugs Jason.

* * *

Karen and Shane were sat in the garden with Caitlyn, Nate, Joe, Tyson, Grace, Hannah, Paul, Sophie, Becca and Stephanie was all in the garden with them.

Karen had set the table up outside for them to have lunch and Caitlyn had been telling Shane off.

"So what's happening between you two?" Caitlyn asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shane questioned. "She the one who locked me out"

"She wants another child with you and you can't give it to her" Tyson burst out. "Wow.....you are a tight ass"

"Tyson....." Karen warned.

Then Jason came down the stairs and they all looked at him and Caitlyn spoke. "Is she coming down?"

"No, she going to rest for a bit" Jason answered sitting down.

* * *

Karen had been in the laundry room that night and Shane had come in with a basket and Karen smiled at him and he returned and Shane looked around the room to find no one else around and went to close the door and walks back over to Karen.

Shane pressed his lips against Karen, slipping his arms around her waist and Karen continued to kiss Shane passionately.

"We are going to have to be quick" Shane whispered undoing Karen skirt and Karen kissed Shane.

* * *

Meanwhile......upstairs, Mitchie had left the bedroom and bumped into Jason.

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Don't know" Jason answered. "Are you OK?"

Mitchie nodded. "I'll just have to be happy for now"

Jason smiled weakly. "It could just happen to you Mitch"

Mitchie smiled and hugged Jason kissing him on the lips and then she walked down the stairs into the living room and saw Caitlyn, Joe, Nate, Tyson, Becca, Justin and Sophie playing monopoly and they looked at her.

"Hey Mitch" Caitlyn said standing up to hug her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I see Joe smiling" Mitchie replied.

Caitlyn looked at him smiling. "Yeah, it because he getting involved with family activities" Caitlyn responded.

"And he bonding with Nate" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn smiled and sat down with them again and Mitchie spoke. "Have you seen Shane?"

"In the laundry room" Nate pointed.

Mitchie nodded and went to the laundry room.

* * *

Shane and Karen were kissing passionately but then broke apart and did they pants back up and continued to do the laundry and Mitchie had come in to find Shane by the washing machine and Karen folding washing and Jason came down.

"Karen....I need your help" Jason said.

Karen let out a sigh and stood up. Shane watched as Karen left and Mitchie walked over to him and he looked at her.

"Have you cleared your act up now?" Shane asked.

Mitchie nodded. "You know Jason would give me one if he was with me" Mitchie answered.

"Yeah but then Jason good at giving girls children and so is Nate unlike me I prefer to just stick with Justin and Becca" Shane replied harshly.

Mitchie let out a sigh and Shane shakes his head. "I'll be upstairs"

Shane nodded and watched Mitchie leave the room.

* * *

**OK.....love me or hate me. I really don't want it to be over with Smitchie I don't actually know if it going to end yet. But for Karen and Jason I reckon it is. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for reviewing I know your thinking I'm harsh and mean but I had this crazy idea that something was going to happen between Shane and Karen and I really don't want it to be over between Shane and Mitchie but I think they might be able to work things out. **

**And **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY for the reviewing and girl I love your words of describing Shane and totally agree with you he is a "2 face stabbing jerkface two timing cheater" I love them words and I know how moving feels I've just been through it personally myself so no worries :D **

**Keep reviewing thanks. **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Birth and Passion**

It has been 2 months now and Caitlyn was late giving birth. She was at least 2 weeks later and in a lot of pain. Karen and Shane affair has still been going on during this time and Mitchie and Jason hasn't found and no one else had found out yet.

Caitlyn was sitting in the kitchen with Nate and everyone else and Joe had spoke. "Why don't you eat spicy food that helps?"

"We tried it mate but good thinking" Nate said.

"It doesn't want to come out and where is my mom?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um....she gone shopping" Nate answered.

"Uh-oh" Caitlyn let out looking down and then looking back up at Nate. "My water just broke"

Then everyone started rushing around and Caitlyn started breathing heavily.

* * *

Shane and Karen were in the hotel room. Karen had told the rest she was going shopping which she has done but then after her little shopping trip, she went to meet Shane in the hotel.

Shane and Karen had been kissing each other madly and sitting in the bed.

"I did not do that" Karen laughed out.

"Yes you did" Shane said loudly trickling Karen.

Then Shane heard his phone going off and he went to grab it and Karen looked at the caller ID and it was Jason and Shane looked at Karen.

"You better answer it" Karen replied.

Shane pressed rejected and kissed Karen on the lips. "He can wait"

Karen smiled and started kissing Shane passionately and he climbed back on top of Karen and she laughed kissing Shane with a lot of passion.

"I love you" Shane whispered.

"I love you too" Karen said breathless and spreads her legs as Shane enter and kissing her at the same time.

* * *

They were all at the hospital apart from Shane and Karen. Jason had been extremely worried about his relationship with Karen for the past 2 months now but Mitchie however hasn't been sleeping in the same bed as Shane since he revealed his doesn't want children.

Caitlyn had screamed and squeezed Nate hand and he had kissed her hand.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OK CAITY" Nate yelled at her.

"I LOVE YOU" Caitlyn shouted at Nate.

"I love you too" Nate said calmly kissing her on the lips.

"WHERE'S MY MOM?" Caitlyn yelled.

"We can't get hold of her or Shane for that matter" Jason answered.

Mitchie let out a sigh and had tears coming down her face and Jason nodded. "Yeah I'm sorry Cat, I can't do this" Mitchie said tearfully leaving the room.

"MITCH" Caitlyn shouted sadly.

Nate looked at Jason and he went after Mitchie. "Mitch" Jason called out.

Mitchie had gone to look at the babies that had just been born and Jason comes up behind her.

"Mitch" Jason said.

"I really want one Jase" Mitchie cried and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Shane should be here to see you" Jason replied.

"Oh he doesn't care" Mitchie burst out. "It not like were sleeping in the same bed anymore, he got his own room and I've got my own so it really doesn't matter anymore"

Jason was shocked at what Mitchie had just said. "Mitch....I thought you two were sleeping in the same bed" Jason responded.

"No....he comes in the room, pretending he still sleeps with me but he doesn't because once you all gone, he goes downstairs and sleeps" Mitchie replied tearfully. "He doesn't want me anywhere near him anymore"

"Mitch....he does love you I know he does" Jason said sadly pulling her in for a hug. "We're going to get through this I promise"

Mitchie let more tears out and hugged Jason.

* * *

Shane and Karen had gone back to the house to find Becca and Hannah sitting on the stairs and they looked at them both.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hannah yelled at Karen.

"I went shopping" Karen answered.

"Mom in hospital giving birth now" Hannah said.

Shane, Karen, Becca and Hannah all rushed to the hospital and went straight to Caitlyn room but she had given birth already. Caitlyn looked at Karen who walked over to Caitlyn.

"You missed it" Caitlyn replied sadly. "Not like you would care anyway"

"Caitlyn, I am so sorry" Karen said.

Nate was holding the newborn baby which was a girl and they had called her Natasha and Karen smiled and so did Shane. Mitchie and Jason came back in the room.

"Oh you come now" Jason let out to Shane and Karen.

"I was in the studio" Shane lied.

Mitchie sat in the chair far away from Natasha and everyone else and Jason had noticed Mitchie behaviour and so has Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Karen, Hannah, Becca, Justin, Paul, Joe and Tyson.

"Mitch....are you OK?" Karen asked.

Mitchie didn't answer and Jason dragged Shane out of the room.

"You know why she upset" Jason burst out.

"Not my problem" Shane said. "None of this is my fault if I don't want a baby with her"

"I heard you're not sleeping in the same bed anymore" Jason replied.

"Yeah that right and I'm glad were not" Shane let out.

"I want Mitchie to have one and if you're not going to give it to her then I will" Jason responded.

"You" Shane said then started laughing. "You're going to get Mitchie pregnant behind my back"

"No because she divorcing you" Jason revealed.

Mitchie, Nate and Karen came out of the room. "Guy, what's going on?" Nate asked.

Shane looked at Jason with shock and then looked at Mitchie. "Hey Mitch, you're going to get your dream after all Jason going to give you one" Shane said walking out of the hospital.

Mitchie looked at Jason. "What's going on Jason?" Mitchie asked.

"I'll give you one" Jason answered.

Mitchie was shocked and so was Karen. "Jason, I am standing here" Karen said.

Jason looked at Karen. "She wants a child so I'm going to give her one"

Karen nodded. "And you weren't going to tell me"

"Like you would care" Jason muttered.

Mitchie spoke. "Jason, are you sure?"

"Totally" Jason answered.

Mitchie smiled and then hugged him. "Thankyou"

Jason smiled and hugged her back and whispered. "Anything for you"

* * *

They all returned home even Caitlyn and Natasha. The hospital had said it was OK for Caitlyn to take Natasha home and Nate was happy about that. When they all returned, they find Shane sitting in the kitchen and Mitchie sits with him and the others stay out of the kitchen.

"I don't want you to have Jason kid" Shane said.

"Well you won't give it to me so why not?" Mitchie asked.

"It will destroy us" Shane answered.

"It already has" Mitchie said. "You're not sleeping with me anymore"

Shane shakes his head and Mitchie spoke to him. "Tell me Shane; tell me you don't love me"

Shane looked at Mitchie. "I don't love you"

Mitchie nodded and stood up and left the kitchen. Shane just sat there and the others came in and Shane spoke. "You can have Jason, she no longer my wife"

Jason left the kitchen.

* * *

Shane was sat out in the garden that night and Karen had come out to sit with him and Shane smiled at her.

"Are you OK?" Karen asked.

"Who needs her when I've got you" Shane answered.

Karen smiled and kissed Shane on the lips passionately. "You really don't love her do you?"

"No I don't we grown apart since Jason returned" Shane replied.

"Fair enough" Karen responded.

"Let's go" Shane whispered.

Karen smiled and kissed Shane and they left the house and went to some hotel that they came across.

* * *

**OK the next chapter is going to be filled with drama. **

**Please review thanks x **


	27. Chapter 27

**It's Over **

Mitchie was sat on the bed and had taken her wedding rings off and put them in a little box and in her bag. Jason had come in and Mitchie smiled at him and he returns it and closes the door.

Mitchie held onto Jason hands and he kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Mitchie whispered back.

Jason pulled Mitchie closer to him and started kissing her neck and Mitchie let out a little moan and feels Jason hands touching her back and she meets with his lips.

Mitchie had then taken her slippers off and Jason took his shoes off and Mitchie climbed in the bed and Jason climbed on top of Mitchie and started kissing her with passion. Then Mitchie undid Jason shirt and he took it off and Mitchie took her night top off and throwing it on top of Jason top and starts kissing again.

Half an hour later.....Jason had managed to get Mitchie bra off and her pyjamas bottom and Mitchie had started to undo Jason jeans button and he kicked his jeans off and started kissing Mitchie neck again and she let out a little laugh and Jason whispered.

"You're good at this" Jason whispered.

Mitchie smiled and kissed Jason on the lips. "You're brilliant at this" Mitchie muttered kissing Jason lips.

Jason touched Mitchie knickers and looked at her again. "Are you really sure?" Jason asked letting out a sigh.

Mitchie took Jason hand and starts kissing it and Jason starts talking. "Because you know once I've done it, we can't go back" Jason said quietly.

Mitchie looked at Jason and whispered. "Take them off" Mitchie whispered. "I'm sure"

Jason nodded and took Mitchie underwear off and climbs back on top of her.

* * *

Shane and Karen were in each other arms; kissing and cuddling each other and then Karen got up.

"We must be getting back" Karen said kissing Shane.

Shane nodded and they both got dressed and left the hotel. Shane kisses Karen on the lips and they head back to the garden and sneak in and start kissing each other again. But then Karen went back inside and Shane followed her.

* * *

The next few days, Jason and Mitchie had been trying to get pregnant and it wasn't happening for some strange reason so Mitchie and Jason booked a doctor appointment and goes to see the doctor.

"MITCHIE TORRES" the doctor yelled.

Jason and Mitchie stood and walk in the room and sits down.

"So Mitchie, how are you?" the doctor asked.

"Sad, tearfully, hopeful" Mitchie answered.

"You're emotions are playing up then" the doctor said.

"I just to get pregnant is that a crime?" Mitchie questioned.

"No, but I can help and see if there any reasons why you can't get pregnant and I would like to check the father as well to make sure he got another sperms" the doctor responded.

The next hour, Mitchie and Jason were sat in the room waiting for the result and the doctor came back in and sat down and smiled.

"OK, I've got the result but it telling me that you two should be OK to get pregnant" the doctor said. "It will happen just probably have to wait a bit longer"

Mitchie nodded and looked at Jason and he smiled. They left the doctors and Jason grabbed Mitchie and started kissing her.

"I promise you Mitch" Jason said. "It will happen for you"

Mitchie smiled and kissed Jason.

* * *

Karen and Shane were home alone and the temptation was there between them and Shane couldn't help himself and kissed Karen on the lips. They both went upstairs and into Jason and Karen room and started taking each other clothes off but Karen stops Shane.

"What if they come home?" Karen asked quietly kissing Shane lips.

"They won't" Shane muttered. "Mitch and Jase have gone to the doctors and Cait and Nate gone shopping for clothes for Natasha"

Karen smiled and kisses Shane and lets Shane continue to take her clothes off.

* * *

An hour later, Jason, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate returned home. "So you two are OK just it going to take a bit of time" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah" Jason replied. "I'm going to make it happen for her"

Mitchie smiled and kissed Jason on the lips lightly. Jason walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into the bathroom and then he went toward his room and opens the door and finds clothes all over the floor and looks at the bed to find Karen not only sleeping on her but sleeping with SHANE!

Jason picks the clothes up to find Karen underwear and he threw them on the floor and left the room and went downstairs and got a bucket and filled it with water and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate didn't know what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"Come upstairs with me and find out" Jason answered taking the bucket that was filled with water and up the stairs and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate follows and Jason goes into the room and turns the light on and Caitlyn, Mitchie and Nate were shocked and Jason threw water at Karen and Shane and he woke up and sat up as well.

"HEY" Shane yelled to see Jason standing there.

Karen sat up and looked at Jason with a guilty face and saw Caitlyn as well who spoke. "First Jason then Shane is it going to be Nate next?" Caitlyn asked Karen.

Karen looked away from Caitlyn and looked at Jason. Caitlyn and Nate left the room and Shane sees Mitchie standing there.

"You make me sick" Mitchie said leaving the room.

Jason walked out of the room. Shane got dressed and went after Mitchie and grabbed her but she pushed him away but slapping him across the face.

"GET OFF ME" Mitchie yelled at Shane.

"NO I NEED TO EXPLAIN" Shane shouted.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Mitchie asked. "I DON'T NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I KIND OF FIGURED THAT OUT WHEN YOU HAD NO CLOTHES ON"

Shane lets go off Mitchie and she walks down the stairs. "I just want to know one thing" Mitchie said.

"What?" Shane questioned.

"Is that why you didn't want children with me because you wanted to sleep with her?" Mitchie asked.

"She one of the reason" Shane answered honestly.

"How long it been going for?" Jason questioned.

"Long enough for you guys to probably hate us" Shane said.

Karen came out of the room and Shane took her hand. "And how long that?" Jason asked. "Or was this the first time?"

"It started on Kerry funeral night" Karen answered.

Jason nodded and walked down the stairs and Karen looked at Shane and Mitchie walked down the stairs. Shane walked back up to Karen and she looked at him. Shane put his arms around Karen waist and pulled her in for a kiss and Karen broke it off.

"It's over between me and Jason now" Karen whispered.

"And my marriage is over" Shane replied quietly.

"No it not" Karen said backing away.

Shane was confused and looked at Karen. "What are you on about Karen?" Shane asked. "It's over between me and Mitchie"

"You can still save your marriage Shane" Karen answered.

"I don't want to" Shane said. "And she doesn't love me"

Karen just nodded and kissed Shane on the lips. "I need to talk to Caitlyn"

Shane nodded and lets Karen go.

* * *

**OK.......hate me if you want but I need drama. **

**Thanks to CHIKEExBBY for the reviews and don't worry about moving house sometimes you have to go along with things whether you like or not.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Do What You Like **

Karen walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Caitlyn sitting at the table with Nate, Jason and Mitchie.

Jason stood up and faces Karen. "Hope your happy" Jason muttered.

"We grew apart" Karen whispered.

"Yeah but doesn't give you the rights to make a move on Shane behind my back or Caitlyn for that matter" Jason argued leaving the kitchen.

Mitchie stood up and walked out of the kitchen then Nate looked between Karen and Caitlyn but the two weren't looking at each other at all.

Caitlyn had been so upset over things; just as she was getting things right between her and Nate she finds out her mother Karen is having sex with Shane. Caitlyn hadn't got use to Karen having a relationship with Jason but with Shane it was bad enough.

"Nate, can I have a private chat with Caitlyn?" Karen asked.

Nate looked at Caitlyn who looked at him. "Are you going to be OK Caity?" Nate questioned quietly.

Caitlyn nodded and Nate kisses her on the lips and leaves the room but before he leaves the room he said something to Karen.

"If you hurt her then I swear to god you won't know what hit you" Nate whispered.

"I love my daughter Nate" Karen said.

"Don't make me laugh because if you loved her you wouldn't have slept with Jason and then a few years later Shane" Nate replied leaving the room.

Karen swallowed hard and then sat down to face Caitlyn who looked at her.

"Have you got something against me mom?" Caitlyn asked before Karen could speak.

"No I haven't Caitlyn but I never meant to hurt you" Karen answered.

"First Jason then Shane, have you got plans to seduces Nate?" Caitlyn questioned.

"No" Karen said. "I didn't want it to happen between me and Shane but it just did Caitlyn"

"He 37 and your 51, you make me sick even with Jason it made me sick" Caitlyn responded.

"Do you want me to disappear and never come back?" Karen asked.

"Can you do that?" Caitlyn questioned.

Karen nodded lightly and stood up. "Maybe it best if I went somewhere else and lived and then maybe things will turn out your way" Karen replied.

"What are you going to do about Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "Mitchie made it clear that it over between them" Karen answered.

"Just go mom" Caitlyn said. "Take Shane with you because I will never ever forgive you for this if you don't go then I will report you as sexual abuse toward Shane and Jason and tell them that you force them to sleep with you"

Karen got up and left the kitchen and saw Grace, Tyson, Paul, Becca, Justin, Joe, Sophie, Stephanie, Taylor, Jason, Mitchie and Nate standing outside the kitchen door.

"Mom...." Grace replied folding her arms.

Karen walked pass them all and Karen could feel Jason disappointing eyes on her and she walked up the stairs not giving anyone eye contacted.

* * *

Karen entered her room and saw Shane sitting on the bed and he looked at her.

"I have to get out of here" Karen said.

"What?" Shane asked.

Karen got her suitcase and packed her things. "Caitlyn threaten me" Karen answered. "If I don't go she will call the police and tell them that I force you and Jason to sleep with me"

"But won't they ask me and Jason questions?" Shane questioned.

"I don't know OK" Karen replied. "But I have to go somewhere else"

Shane nodded. "I'm coming with you then"

"Don't be mad Shane" Karen responded. "You can still work things out for you and Mitchie"

"Call me mad all you like but I'm coming with you" Shane said.

"But Becca and Justin" Karen replied.

"I'll keep in touch with them" Shane responded. "And I'll visit them"

Karen nodded and got closer to Shane. "You really want to be with someone like me when you're still young?" Karen questioned.

Shane nodded and kissed Karen on the lips. "Yes"

Karen smiled and hugged Shane. "I'm leaving in an hour" Karen whispered.

Shane kisses Karen neck and leaves the room and Karen continues to pack and so does Shane.

* * *

"You can't threat my mom like this" Grace said firmly.

"I can and I just did; she very welcome to Shane all she likes but not under this roof" Caitlyn argued. "I want her out"

"SHE MY MOM" Grace yelled.

"YEAH AND SHE MY MOM TO AND IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT HER OUT" Caitlyn shouted.

"SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU" Grace continued to yelled angrily at Caitlyn.

"Go with her then but she taking Shane with her too" Caitlyn said.

"FINE I'LL GO WITH HER TOO" Grace shouted and left the room and ran up the stairs.

"I don't know" Paul replied.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Up to you Paul but I would stay here because this relationship is sick to us all"

"Mom, I'm going with dad" Justin said.

"WHAT?" Mitchie yelled. "This relationship doesn't seem wrong to you at all?"

"Well no not really" Justin replied. "Yeah the affair was wrong but nothing else"

Mitchie nodded. "And Becca....."

Justin looked at Becca who spoke. "I'm staying here"

Justin left the room and up the stairs and Karen was packed and so was Shane.

"I'm coming with you" Justin said to Shane.

Shane looks at Karen and she nodded. "Yeah course you can"

Shane smiled and Justin goes to pack his things and then Grace comes out with her suitcase and Lisa.

* * *

An hour later......Shane was putting the suitcases in the car and Karen went to say goodbye to Paul.

"Just call me" Karen whispered hugging him.

Paul nodded and hugged Karen back. "I love you mom but I need to stay here, I'm taking good care of Joe for Nate and Caitlyn"

Karen smiled. "I love you too and make sure you keep that boy in line"

Paul nodded and hugged Karen again and then goes to say goodbye to Grace. Shane was saying his goodbyes to Becca.

"You take care OK" Shane said. "And I'll be in touch"

Becca nodded. "Yeah.....you better"

Shane smiled and kissed Becca on the forehead and Justin hugged her. "You're a star on your own" Justin replied.

Becca smiled and hugged Justin and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to make you proud" Becca whispered to Justin.

"You do that sis" Justin whispered back then turned to look at Stephanie who smiled at him.

"I'll visit" Stephanie said hugging him.

Justin kissed Stephanie on the lips and then he walked away from her and got into the car with Grace, Lisa and Shane but Karen had come out of the house and Caitlyn looked at her.

"I'll let you know where were staying Jason" Karen replied. "So we can sort out when I can see Paul"

Jason folded his arms and nodded at the same time. "Nice knowing you Karen" Jason said.

"See you" Karen let out getting into the car.

"Oh by the way" Caitlyn responded. "Don't ever come back, I don't want to know anything, I don't Christmas presents, I don't want nothing from either of you"

"I'm always going to be your mom Caitlyn" Karen said.

"No you're not" Caitlyn let out walking back inside the house.

Karen looked at Shane. "Ready...." Karen replied.

Shane started the car up and back out of the driveway and drove off.

* * *

**OK....next chapter will be sooner and this story is nearly complete :D **

**Please review thanks x **


	29. Chapter 29

**Divorce Can Bring Passion**

It has been a month since Shane, Karen, Grace and Justin left the house to live somewhere else. It has been a month since Jason and Mitchie found out about the affair between them. It has been a month since Caitlyn disowned Karen as her mother.

Caitlyn and Nate were growing stronger each day now that Karen had left and Caitlyn had just realised it was her that was stopping the relationship from growing.

Mitchie was still trying for a baby and Jason was still trying to get her pregnant but nothing was working for them. But Mitchie had started to get worried that Jason would fall in love with her if they kept trying and kept making love to each other.

Becca was falling apart after her brother; Justin had left her to sing on her own and plan out her career on her own. Becca needed Justin back but he said he doesn't want to because he loves where he living. Becca had wished she had gone with him now and the two would still be a band.

* * *

Mitchie had woken up this morning to find Jason was sleeping next to her and she decided to get up and have a shower and head down the stairs. After an hour of doing that.....Mitchie went downstairs to pick up the post and she saw the divorce papers had come through.

Mitchie felt destroyed and upset that she had lost Shane to Karen. The truth is Mitchie didn't want this marriage to end....she wanted Shane back in her arms where he belongs and Mitchie also wanted Karen and Jason to work things out but Mitchie could see that wasn't going to happen.

Mitchie went into the kitchen and picked the phone up and dialled a mobile number. As soon as the other person picked up and said.

"_Hello" _

Mitchie froze. She hadn't heard his voice since a month ago and she was finally on the phone with him and realised she isn't saying anything.

"Oh um.....hi Shane it's me Mitchie" she said.

"_Oh hey Mitch....how are you?" _

"I'm OK you?" Mitchie asked.

"_Yeah I'm good thanks" _

Mitchie and Shane had a pause over the phone and Shane spoke again.

"_Mitch....is there a reason why you phoned me?" _

"Um.....yeah I got the divorce papers" Mitchie answered.

"_Oh right....." _

"Yeah I need you come and sign them" Mitchie replied sadly.

"_Um....why don't you just send them to me and I can sign it and then send it to the lawyer?" _

"I would rather if we did it in person that making things awkward between us" Mitchie said.

"_OK....um I'll come today then" _

"OK.....what time?" Mitchie asked.

"_Well I'll leave around 2ish and then I'll be there in an hour so around 3 is that OK?" _

"Yeah" Mitchie let out. "That's fine"

"_OK, I'll let you go" _

"OK see you later bye" Mitchie said quickly and hanging up and letting a few tears fall down her face.

* * *

Caitlyn and Nate had come out of the baby shops and started walking around the Mall again but then Nate and Caitlyn stopped at the Coffee shop and talked.

"Nate....what would you do if you lost me again?" Caitlyn asked.

"End my life" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Nate on the lips. "Good because I would too"

Nate smiled and kissed Caitlyn passionately on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" Caitlyn said kissing Nate.

Nate and Caitlyn spoke again and Natasha started crying and Nate went to pick her up and she stopped crying. Caitlyn smiled and got the camera out.

"OK smile" Caitlyn replied taking the photo of Nate and Natasha and Caitlyn laughed as she saw it and then shows Nate.

"Perfect" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled and just sat there staring at Nate and Natasha.

"I hear Shane coming down then" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah to sign the divorce papers" Nate replied.

"Oh he better not bring her" Caitlyn responded.

"He won't" Nate said kissing Caitlyn. "I told him not to"

"You were in touch with that idiot?" Caitlyn asked.

"He my brother Caity.....I kind of have to keep informed about his life" Nate answered. "Yeah I hate him for what he done to Mitchie and you but I can't hate him forever"

"I know" Caitlyn said. "He is your brother and it up to you what you do about your feelings towards him but don't expected me to forgive him"

"I'm not expected you to forgive him at all" Nate replied kissing Caitlyn and the kiss lasted for a long time until Natasha made a noise and they broke apart.

* * *

Mitchie had been sitting in the kitchen. She had been waiting for Shane to turn up on the doorstep. Mitchie really did not want it to be over between them but it sounds like Shane was still in love with Jason lover, Karen.

Mitchie hasn't been able to forgive Karen at all for stealing her only love heart away from her. Mitchie had been crying over a month for Shane to come back but it just wasn't doing anything to make him come back.

Mitchie looked at the time and it was 3:09pm and she let out a sigh and gets up to get a drink out of the fridge. Mitchie sat down again and looked at the clock and then took a sip of her vodka.

Mitchie had been fed up of waiting and had gone into the living room and watched TV for a bit and then she looked at the time and it was 4:10pm and the doorbell rang and Mitchie got up to answer it and it was Jason.

"Oh it only you" Mitchie sighed out.

"Oh nice to see you too" Jason said.

"No I'm expecting Shane but he not shown" Mitchie replied.

"Oh he not comes to sign the divorce papers then?" Jason asked.

"No" Mitchie answered.

Jason went into the kitchen and Mitchie grabbed the phone and dialled Shane number and he answered it.

"_Hey Mitch" _

"Where are you?" Mitchie asked.

"_I can't come because Justin studio work needed a bit longer so I'll be round on Friday to sign the papers" _

"You could have phone" Mitchie said.

"_I'm sorry OK; I've been caught up at work" _

"Fine see you Friday" Mitchie replied hanging up.

Mitchie looked at Jason who looked at her. "He not very good at keeping his diary up to date" Jason responded.

"I know" Mitchie let out.

* * *

It came to Friday and the week had just flown by and Mitchie was already nervous about Shane coming over but she was also nervous that he was just not going to come because he has been caught up at work.

Mitchie had realised Shane didn't say a time so she just got ready for him to come and made sure everyone was out when he got here. When it got to 2pm, the doorbell had ringed and Mitchie had come down the stairs really nervously and opens the door to see him standing there.

"Hi" Mitchie said.

"Hi" Shane replied.

Mitchie and Shane just stood there quietly and then Mitchie offered him to come in for a drink and he accepted. They both went into the kitchen and sat down and Mitchie got the divorce paper and a pen and gave it to Shane.

"Just sign where the flag is" Mitchie let out.

Shane smiled weakly and could tell how this was for Mitchie. He knows Mitchie hadn't been able to get over the affair. Shane only knows this because of Nate and Shane found it very sad and feels really guilty.

"Mitch....." Shane said.

Mitchie looked at him. "What?"

"I can't sign them until I know you're going to be OK" Shane responded.

"I'm going to be fine" Mitchie said sadly but she knew it was lie.

The truth is she wasn't going to be OK until Shane was back with her and she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Mitch.....I know you too well and I know when you're lying" Shane replied.

Mitchie smiled weakly. "I need to know if this is really Shane"

Shane looked away and looked at his ring on his finger and then looked up at Mitchie. "I'm sorry Mitch....but it really is it for us" Shane said. "You want children but I don't"

Mitchie nodded. "Just sign the papers"

Shane looked at it and then at Mitchie and then pushed the papers away and Mitchie looked at him.

"Shane....it not hard you know" Mitchie replied.

Shane brushed Mitchie hair out of her face and kisses her deeply on the lips and Shane brings Mitchie closer to him and the kiss got deeper and deeper. Mitchie and Shane stood up and starting walking backward and they hit the stairs still kissing each other deeply on the lips.

Mitchie had started to undo Shane shirt and Shane had taken Mitchie off and thrown it into the laundry basket and they kicked the shoes off and Mitchie started going backwards on the stairs still kissing Shane with passion and they had made it to Mitchie bedroom and she opens the door and pulls Shane in and closes it and Shane and Mitchie lips meet again.

Then Mitchie and Shane fell onto the bed and Shane undid Mitchie jeans and Mitchie did the same to Shane jeans and they both took their pants off and Shane smiled at Mitchie kissing her again.

"Make love to me one more time Shane" Mitchie whispered into his ear.

Shane nodded and started kissing Mitchie neck and she lets out a little moan and gripped onto Shane back, digging her nails into his back and let out a louder moan....

* * *

The next few hours......Shane had got up and got dressed while Mitchie was asleep and he kissed her on the lips and she turned and Shane left the bedroom and went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw the divorce papers and got the pen and sign then and got some paper and wrote a note for Mitchie.

After Shane had done that, he walked to the front door and opens it and then leaves the house and got into the car and drove off.

* * *

**Oooooooooo.......passion is heating up between Shane and Mitchie.....**

**Please review thanks x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Pregnant With Shane**

**MITCHIE DREAM**

_**That night.....Mitchie had got up to find Shane wasn't sleeping next to her and she started calling out his name. **_

"_**Shane...." Mitchie called out. **_

_**No one answered. Mitchie got up and went outside her bedroom door and called out again. **_

"_**Shane...." **_

_**No one answered so Mitchie had gone down the stairs and saw the living room light on and walked into the room to hear Shane and some woman making love to each other. Mitchie fully opens the door to find Shane and Karen sitting on the sofa kissing and making love to each other and she screamed, closing the door. **_

**END OF DREAM**

**

* * *

**Mitchie woke up screaming and Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Becca, Tyson, Paul, Sophie, Stephanie, Hannah and Joe all came rushing in and looked at Mitchie and she started to cry.

"Mitch....." Caitlyn said going to sit on the bed with her.

Mitchie started crying heavily and Caitlyn pulled Mitchie in for a hug and Nate folded his arms.

"Mitchie.....what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie questioned.

"He went Mitch...." Caitlyn answered. "He left you a note and the divorce papers has been signed like you wanted"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at the clock and it was 10pm in the evening and Becca had come back in the room with the note and the divorce papers and Mitchie read it.

_Mitch_

_I am sorry but you need to move on and forget about us and I hope all the best for you and Jason _

_I will always love you but as a friend_

_Love _

_Shane _

Mitchie looked at the papers and it was signed and Mitchie puts it on the bedside table and stood up to go to the toilet and she threw up and everyone shows a disgust face of "Ew"

* * *

Shane had been sitting in the living room; kissing Karen and watching a film with her.

"So how did the signing go with Mitchie?" Karen asked.

"Fine.....you know very stubborn towards me" Shane answered with a lie. "Just wanted me in and out so she could fuck Jason"

"Oh her and Jason are together then?" Karen questioned.

"Looks like it" Shane sighed out.

Shane had been lying to Karen for the last month about his feelings towards Mitchie himself. Shane had also kept Nate in the dark as well. Shane didn't want Karen knowing that he was still phoning and seeing Nate. Shane also didn't want Karen to know that he had made love to Mitchie before signing the divorce papers.

So Shane has been lying to Karen a lot recently and she didn't know.

"I'm going to bed" Karen said.

"OK night" Shane replied. "I'll be up in a minute"

Karen nodded and started kissing Shane passionately and then went upstairs and Shane had turned the TV off and gone into his pocket and looked at the condom and realised he hadn't used it on Mitchie. Shane didn't start to worry, he was kind of hoping Mitchie would get pregnant if he made love to her. He had no idea why he was hoping she was but then again Shane does know from Nate that Mitchie still is trying and Shane thought maybe when the divorce papers came he would be able to go and see her and sleep with her one last time.

Shane felt guilty that Mitchie was still trying and Jason wasn't getting any luck. Shane was also admitting to himself that he was still in love with Mitchie himself and thought of Karen as a fling.

* * *

The next couple of weeks, Mitchie had been throwing up a lot and Caitlyn, Jason and Nate had started to wonder if she was pregnant. Mitchie had told Jason about her last time passion with Shane when he came to sign the divorce papers and he said he wasn't mad and understood.

Jason had told Caitlyn that he still loves Karen; no matter what she done to him or his feelings but Jason thought deep down that maybe JUST maybe Karen still loves him so he decided to ring her up on one afternoon and she had picked up.

"_Hello, Karen Gellar speaking" _

"Hey.....Karen it's me Jason" he said.

"_Oh hi.....how are you?" _

"You know me, just getting through things are easy" Jason replied. "How are you?"

"_Yeah I'm good thanks" _

Jason and Karen had paused and then Jason broke the silent. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee one day this week" Jason burst out.

"_Um.....yeah sure I would love to, how about Friday?" _

"You're on" Jason responded.

"_I'll see you at the Starbuck cafe on Friday at 1pm" _

"Cool, see you then" Jason let out hanging up.

Jason had been smiling to himself but he was also hoping that he and Karen can work things out. Jason wanted Karen back so much and he is willing to do anything to get her back where she belongs.

Mitchie had come in and smiled at Jason. "Hey Jase.....wow you're looking really happy today" Mitchie said.

"Yeah well let's just say I've rang Karen up" Jason replied.

"Oh" Mitchie let out in surprise.

Jason looked at Mitchie. "That is OK right?" Jason asked.

"Of course it is" Mitchie answered. "When are you seeing her?"

"This Friday" Jason said.

"Cool" Mitchie replied not looking at Jason anymore.

* * *

Friday morning, Karen had got up and had a shower and got her make-up and her clothes on and Shane had noticed she was getting herself all pretty up for something and decided to talk to Karen about it.

"Going somewhere nice?" Shane asked.

"Yeah....well I'm going to the Starbuck coffee place but I'm meeting Jason there" Karen answered.

"What as in my brother Jason" Shane questioned.

"Yeah" Karen said. "That not a problem is it?"

"No" Shane replied. "Just got me by surprised that you two are meeting up"

"Yeah well he rang me and I'll do anything to get back in his good books" Karen let out.

Shane nodded and took a sip of his coffee and looked at Karen. "Don't you think you're putting too much on to try and get back into his good books?"

Karen shakes her head. "No"

"You still love him don't you?" Shane asked.

"WHAT?" Karen yelled. "No I don't"

Karen knew that was a lie but she didn't want to admit that to Shane at all because she knew what might happen.

"I was just asking" Shane replied putting his cup down and his arms around Karen and started kissing her neck and Karen met up with Shane lips. "I love you"

Lie.

Karen smiled. "I love you too"

Lie.

Karen and Shane were both living a lie but afraid to admit it. Karen got up and got her bag ready and turned to face Shane.

"I'm off, see you later" Karen said giving Shane a peck on the lips.

Karen walked out of the room and out of the house and got into her car and drove back off the driveway. Shane had grabbed his car keys and drove off to somewhere as well.

* * *

Mitchie had watched Jason get ready to go to Starbuck to meet Karen. Caitlyn and Nate were smiling.

"She agreed?" Nate said.

Jason rolled his eyes at Nate. "Yes she did"

"You know I do hope it works out for you Jase" Caitlyn replied. "But I think I know my mother, she selfish and mean"

Mitchie spoke. "Caitlyn....it up to Jason what he does now"

"Thankyou" Jason said. "At least someone has faith in me now if you don't mind I will be off"

Jason got his car keys and left the house. Caitlyn and Nate had left half an hour later and Mitchie had notice she was alone in the house but she had gone back upstairs and into her bathroom and looked at the test and it was saying.

"Positive"

Mitchie stood there with shock and realised she was pregnant with Shane baby and then she heard the doorbell go and she went downstairs and opens the door and was shocked.....

* * *

Jason sat in the Starbuck Cafe waiting for Karen. She was late but Jason understood as she was travelling along way from her home. Jason had just there and looked at his phone and then he looked up to see a girl coming in.

Jason nodded how pretty the girl was and he had noticed it was Karen and he was shocked. Karen walked over to Jason and he stood up and was shocked.

"Karen.....you look amazing" Jason said.

Karen smiled. "Thanks, I did it for you"

Jason smiled and hugged Karen. "Shall I get the coffee?"

Karen nodded. "Thanks"

Jason walked over to the counter and the coffee person whispered. "She is well out of your price"

"That's my ex girlfriend" Jason said.

"Lucky man you are then" he replied. "Now what would it be?"

"Two coffees" Jason ordered and looked at Karen who was looking around the place and he turned to face the man again and he smiled giving Jason the coffees. "Thanks"

"Good luck" he responded.

Jason walked over to Karen and sat down and she smiled and Jason returns it.

"So how is work doing for you?" Karen asked.

"Err.....great thanks" Jason answered.

"Jase....do you think we could go somewhere else I'm feeling a bit uneasy here" Karen whispered.

"Sure" Jason said standing up with Karen.

Karen and Jason left the cafe and Karen turned to face Jason and took his hand and whispered again. "I've got a surprise for you"

Jason smiled and let Karen take the lead. Jason nodded he was being blindfolded and Karen had taken him somewhere. Karen took it off as soon as their got there and she smiled taking her jacket off and throwing it onto the single chair.

Jason looked at the room and the bed and then at Karen and he smiled taking his jacket off.

"Where do you want me?" Jason asked.

Karen smiled. "No, you're taking the lead"

Jason smiled and pulled Karen closer to him and started kissing her neck and she let out a little moan.

* * *

**OK......longer chapter **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the reviews, I'm truly grateful for the faith you have in my story I promise I won't disappoint you. **

**Keep reviewing (if you want) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Don't Do It **

Mitchie had let him in and he turned to face Mitchie and she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Have you sent the divorce papers off?" he questioned.

"No I haven't and I'm not going to" Mitchie said.

Shane smiled and kisses Mitchie on the lips and she starts walking backward, hitting the wall and she wrapped her arms around Shane neck and Shane put his arms around Mitchie waist and she pushed him away and walked towards the stairs and Shane followed her and started kissing her neck.

Mitchie walks up the stairs and Shane follows and Mitchie opens her bedroom door and Shane walks in closing it behind him and Mitchie takes her shoes off and climbs into the bed. Shane takes his shoes off and locks the bedroom door and climbs on top of Mitchie and she smiles.

"I thought you would never come back" Mitchie whispered.

"I find it hard to let go of something I love too much" Shane muttered starting to kiss Mitchie neck and she let out a little moan as Shane move his hands up and down her thighs.

Mitchie pushes Shane off her and she climbs on top of Shane undoing his shirt and he sits up and Mitchie takes it off and throws it onto the floor and Shane lays back down and Mitchie starts kissing Shane lips. Shane then takes Mitchie top off and she takes it off Shane and throws it on top of Shane tops and he laughs kissing Mitchie lips.

Mitchie then gets off Shane and undid his jeans and he takes them off and Mitchie takes her mini skirt off and she climbs back on top of Shane he rolls Mitchie over so he on top and kisses her neck but while Shane kissing Mitchie neck, she takes her underwear off and Shane smiles and starts kissing Mitchie tummy and she laughs and takes her bra off and Shane makes his way up Mitchie tummy, kissing it with so much passion and then his kisses Mitchie breast and then he kisses her neck and then meets with Mitchie lips and she smiles and he returns it.

Mitchie spread her legs and Shane looks at Mitchie and she kisses Shane lips and he enters with pleasure. Then Mitchie starts moaning and grips onto Shane back digging her nails in as Shane pushes into her and then Mitchie screams with pleasure and Shane keeps pushing into Mitchie and she gripping onto Shane back as tight as she can and then after an hour.....Shane stops to give himself and Mitchie a break and he climbs off her and Mitchie kisses his lip.

"Thankyou" Mitchie whispered.

"My pleasure" Shane replied quietly.

Mitchie lies in Shane arms and she let out a sigh and so does Shane and he hugs her.

"But Shane I have something to tell you...." Mitchie said.

Shane looks at Mitchie and she sits up to look at him. "What is it Mitch?"

"I'm.....I'm pregnant with your child" Mitchie revealed.

Shane was shocked and then realised he should be happy about it and smiles at Mitchie and kisses her lips. "I'm glad you are" Shane said kissing Mitchie passionately.

* * *

Jason and Karen had entered the hotel room and Jason smiled at Karen and noticed she wanted him for love. Karen and Jason got closer and closer and Jason starts kissing Karen neck and she doing her job but starting to undo Jason shirt and Karen had taken it off and dropped it onto the floor.

Karen starts kissing Jason neck as he undoes Karen top and she helps him and Jason and Karen let it drop onto the floor and Karen kicks her shoes off and so does Jason and he looks at Karen and smiles and kisses her lips. Jason then undoes Karen bra and she takes it off and drops it onto the floor and starts kissing Jason passionately.

Karen starts walking backwards toward the bed and falls onto it with Jason on top and they both laugh slightly and Karen meets with Jason lips again.

"I've missed it this" Karen whispered kissing Jason.

Jason smiled. "Me too Karen"

Karen smiles and feels Jason going to undo her skirt and Karen takes it off when Jason had undone it and then Karen helps Jason with his pants and he takes them off and Jason kisses Karen lips.

Jason gets Karen in positions and she smiles and she spread her legs and Jason looks into Karen and she smiles.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked kissing Jason.

"Nothing, that pink suit you" Jason answered.

Karen smiles and Jason noticed she blush a little and he smiled and Jason starts kissing Karen passionately and then he pushes into her and she moans in pleasure. Karen grips onto the sheets as Jason pushes into her harder and heavier and Karen let out a moan and Jason kisses her shoulder and Karen wraps her arms around Jason and grips onto him as Jason keep pushing with pleasure. As Jason pushes in.....he whispered into Karen ear. "I love you"

Karen let out a moan and whispered back. "I love you too"

Jason kisses Karen lips and continued to push into her. Then after an hour.....Jason gets off Karen and Karen rest her body against Jason and he sits up and put his arms around Karen and she rest in his arms.

"Thankyou" Karen said kissing Jason lips.

"Don't you dare say thankyou" Jason whispered. "You don't need to"

Karen smiled and continues to kiss Jason passionately and she rest in Jason arms.

* * *

Nate had text Joe and Hannah to tell them to meet him and Caitlyn in the restaurant and they both came together and Caitlyn smiled as she holds Natasha in her arms.

"Why are we here exactly?" Hannah asked.

"We are going to have a family meal" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh right...." Joe said looking at Hannah and she smiled at him.

Nate came out and spoke. "We ready?"

Hannah, Joe, Caitlyn and Nate went inside and they sat at the table but Caitlyn had to get Natasha settled in the highchair and then she took her seat next to Nate and kisses him passionately on the lips.

"Wow.....this is posh" Hannah replied. "Why are we here? When I could be partying my way through the crowd of ravers"

"Hannah" Nate said. "Light up, I have something to announce"

Caitlyn looked at Nate with surprised. "Oh I thought this was just a family meal well got that wrong" Caitlyn responded.

Hannah and Joe looked at each other and Joe spoke. "Well can we get on with it just I have to meet Justin and Paul in an hour"

Nate rolled his eyes and stood up and got down on one knee in front of Caitlyn and Hannah and Joe were shocked at what Nate was just about to ask Caitlyn. Nate got a little box out and opens it and Caitlyn was shocked but happy.

"Caitlyn Gellar, will you marry me?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked at everyone and Hannah and Joe and they smiled and Caitlyn looked at Nate and kisses him on the lips. "Yes of course I will"

Nate hugs Caitlyn and then kisses her passionately on the lips. "I love you" Nate whispered.

"I love you too" Caitlyn whispered back as Nate put the ring on her finger and Hannah, Joe and everyone else claps for Caitlyn and Nate and they smile and kiss each other.

After the dinner.....Hannah had offered to take Natasha off their hands for the night and Caitlyn agreed. Joe had gone off to meet Justin and Paul. Nate turned to face Caitlyn.

"Just us now" Nate said kissing Caitlyn.

"I want to go on the beach" Caitlyn replied kissing Nate.

"Well it your night" Nate whispered kissing Caitlyn on the cheek and she smiles.

* * *

**OK.....I want Smitchie back together and I want Karen and Jason back as well. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the review. **

**Keep reviewing thanks x **


	32. Chapter 32

**Many Years Ago **

_**5 Years Later....**_

_**

* * *

**_**Shane Gray **is now 42 years old and is living life with peace and his loving family. 5 years ago, Shane was successful with his album but 3 years ago along with Jason and Nate (His brothers) did a reunion tour but it was coming to an end with Connect 3 and they were finally revealing the split for good. Shane relationship with Karen had died after the affair was discovered so Shane is still married to Mitchie, the divorced never happened and the papers were destroy after Shane reveals that he still wants to be with Mitchie for good. Shane has now got three children Becca, Justin and Christina who is now 5 years old.

* * *

**Mitchie Torres (Gray) **is now 42 years old and is living life with her music career and family. 5 years ago, Mitchie was the best selling of her albums and it is still going on and she now fully successful as a musician. Mitchie has said that she ending her career when she hits 50 but she is now currently living on a break from her famous life. Mitchie is still married to Shane because the divorce papers never happened and that all because Shane and Karen split. Mitchie has now got three children Becca, Justin and Christina.

* * *

**Nate Gray **is now 41 years old and is living life with his family and his successful "Talk Show". 5 years ago, Nate is still doing his talk shows which has been involving funny comedy shows but that not only what keeping Nate going but 3 years ago, Nate did a reunion tour with Shane and Jason. The 3 brothers had brought Connect 3 back but now it coming to end as Shane wants to retire and so does Jason from show business but Nate isn't giving up his Talk Show yet as he thinks he still got a few good years of fun inside of him. Nate is married to Caitlyn now and the marriage has last and is still strong. Nate has 2 children with Caitlyn which are Hannah and Natasha but has one with Caitlyn best friend sister, Tiffany and that is Joe.

* * *

**Caitlyn Gellar (Gray) **is now 40 years old and is living life with her business and family. 5 years ago, Caitlyn was a successful producer and still is. Her business is growing stronger and Caitlyn got her dream as working with Connect 3 on an album which brought her business to a very successful place as bands and singers started turning to her. Caitlyn relationship with Karen was still rocky but she had forgiven Karen for sleeping with Shane but the relationship was still a bit rocky. Caitlyn is married to Nate now and the marriage is stronger than what it was 5 years ago. Caitlyn has 2 children with Nate which are Hannah and Natasha but Caitlyn also has one stepson who is called Joe.

* * *

**Jason Gray **is now 45 years old and is living life with his family and a bit of his career. 5 years ago, it was revealed that Kerry Jansen had killed the Clone Jason and not the real Jason. But Jason was living life with a success with 6 more selling albums of Connect 3. The three boys had done a reunion 3 years ago but are now bringing the band to end as Jason is ready to retire and so is Shane. Jason relationship with Shane had got back strong again after Shane told Jason it was just a "fling" with Karen and Jason had forgiven Shane. Jason is now married to Karen and is happy to be with Karen. Jason has 2 children with Karen, Grace and Paul and has 1 child with Kerry Jansen, Tyson.

* * *

**Karen Gellar (Gray) **is now 56 years old and is living life with her family and retirement. 5 years ago, Karen was writing books on her life and family life but after bringing out a book about a fairytale, Karen end her career and went into early retirement and decided to help Jason out with his reunion with Connect 3. Karen is a manager of the new band called "Dream". Karen relationship with Caitlyn was still rocky but Caitlyn had learnt to forgive her for sleeping with Shane but the relationship was still rocky. Karen is now married to Jason and is happy to be with Jason. Karen got 2 children with Jason who is Grace and Paul and she has one stepson, Tyson.

* * *

**Becca Torres Gray (Hale) **is now 24 years old and is living life with full success and family. 5 years ago, Becca was in a successful band called BJTG but the band split after Justin and Becca had a huge fall out over Becca going against Justin. Becca was now in a successful band called "Dream" and the band already had successful show and 3 successful albums. Becca has been in a secret relationship with a known star and his name is Dale Hale who is a famous actor who had been working with Hannah on the new film. Becca has apparently been in a relationship with Dale for 7 years now but has been a secret until a year ago it was revealed because Becca is now married to Dale and has one child with him but Justin hates Becca for marrying Dale.

* * *

**Justin Torres Gray **is now 24 years old and is living life on his music and his family apart from Becca. 5 years ago, Justin was in a band called "BJTG" but the band split after Justin and Becca had a huge fall out over Becca new marriage. Justin is now in a show with Tyson called "Drew and The Troubles" which was success to Justin. Justin relationship with Becca is now full of hate because Justin doesn't like Dale after Music Award show fight, Becca had revealed to Justin that is her new lover and Justin had hated Becca ever since. Justin has married is childhood sweetheart, Stephanie and is now expecting a baby with her.

* * *

**Grace Gellar Gray **is now 24 years old and is living life as a single mother and her family. 5 years ago, Grace wanted to be a fashion designer but then she had to give it all up because she became pregnant again and is now working as a child support worker. Grace relationship has been rocky with this boy called Liam Baker who has been messing with Grace ever since she was 4 years old and he had come back to make peace with Grace but then after one night of passion, Liam had walked out of Grace life again leaving her to be pregnant again. Grace has 2 children called Lisa and Hayden.

* * *

**Hannah Gellar Gray (Jacobs) **is now 24 years old and is living life successful and with her family. 5 years ago, Hannah was an actress but that all changed once Jason was discovered to still being alive because Hannah then took up singing as her career. Hannah is now a singer, a model and an actress. Hannah has 2 successful albums and one soundtrack. Hannah love interest had become big to the Press and the family because Hannah has revealed that she been in a relationship with a lad called Jamie Jacobs. Apparently the two are deeply in love and has a secret marriage. Hannah is now expecting and has one child with Jamie and his name is Simon.

* * *

**Tyson Jansen Gray **is now 24 years old and is living life famously and with his family. 5 years ago, Tyson was known as a famous guitarist but now he is a famous singer and actor. Tyson has 4 successful albums and 2 soundtracks. Tyson had filmed in the new film called "Lover to the End" which became the love story of the year. Tyson love life became interesting to the Press and family as well. Tyson had told Sophie that he got a new lover and she took it pretty well and told Tyson that she had found new love as well. Tyson is now married to Taylor and they had one child called Libby.

* * *

**Paul (AKA Jason) Gellar Gray **is now 21 years old and is living life for fun, fame and with his family. 5 years ago, Paul was known as Jason but as the real Jason was discovered to still being alive so Karen thought it would be a good idea if Jason called himself Paul. Paul has been living life full of success and fun. He has brought out 2 albums. Paul has been in a secret relationship with Madelia who in the band called "Dream" as well after "That Girls" split but Paul revealed that the two were in love and has been in a relationship for 4 years now. The two finally announce to the whole world about the engagement and will be getting married next year.

* * *

**One more chapter to go I want to do Madelia and Paul wedding :D for you guys. **

**Thanks to KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY for the reviews, you two are my favourite readers and reviewers of my story. **

**Keep reviewing thanks x **

**P.S I want to say congratulations to Kevin Jonas engagement and has my support. Good luck to the future to Kevin Jonas and Danielle Deleasa. Please show your support (I only found out a few days ago).  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Forever and Always **

_**2 Weeks Later...**_

_**

* * *

**_It was finally Madelia and Paul wedding and everything had been done. The flowers were purple and blue, the cake was purple icing and chocolate inside, the food was done by Karen, Mitchie and Caitlyn and Madelia had demanded that she wears purple on her wedding day and that Paul wears blue.

Madelia was sitting in her dressing room waiting to go down the aisle and she looked at herself in the mirror and she turned around to see Karen coming in with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to become Mrs Gray?" Karen asked.

Madelia let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'm ready"

Karen smiled and left the room and Madelia got up and walked out of the room and walked over to her father and he smiled.

"You look beautiful" Madelia's Father replied.

Madelia smiled. "Thankyou daddy"

Then she was walking down the aisle but also another thing not a lot of people had been invited as Madelia didn't think she could handle a lot of people but she knew the party was going to be filled so only Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, Becca, Justin, Joe, Grace, Stephanie, Taylor, Sophie, Dale, Jamie, Hannah, Karen and Jason were invited into the room and Madelia family and her 5 best friends Kathy, Jasmine, Lilly, Joanne and Maddie were invited as well.

As Madelia stood beside Paul she had a big smile on her face and after the Churchman said everything it was time for Madelia and Paul to say 'I do'.

"Do you take thee Jason Paul Gray to be your husband?"

Madelia smiled. "I do"

"And do you take thee Madelia Katherine Hannaford to be your wife?"

Paul nodded. "I do"

"So we stand here today to congratulate the two newest marriages you may kiss the bride"

Paul and Madelia smiled and kissed each other on the lips and everyone stood up and clapped and then they pulled apart and Madelia turned to face everyone and announce.

"Party in the Main Hall" Madelia said.

Everyone had left the church and gone to the main hall but after 10 minutes, Madelia and Paul entered and everyone screamed and cheer for them.

* * *

Half way through the night, everyone had been dancing apart from Grace who was feeding Hayden and rocking him to go to sleep but then someone had come up to her and spoke to her.

"Is this seat taken?" the man said.

Grace looked up. "Um....no not at the moment"

The man smiled and sat down. "So.....is this your little boy?"

"Um....yeah, his name Hayden" Grace answered.

The man nodded. "Well he is adorable"

"Thanks" Grace said smiling at him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tommy and I know your name is Grace" he answered.

"Yeah you got that right" Grace replied.

"Where is your husband?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not married and I'm not seeing anyone" Grace responded.

"So I can ask you out for dinner one night?" Tommy questioned.

Grace blushed as Jason and Karen came over and sat with Grace and saw Tommy. "Um.....sure you can" Grace said nervously.

"Great, here my number just calls me when you're free from motherhood" Tommy replied.

"I'm free tomorrow" Grace responded.

Tommy looked at Grace. "Wow that was quick"

"Pick me up by 7" Grace said picking Hayden up and walking away.

Karen and Jason had heard the whole thing and watched Tommy walk away with a smile on his face.

"She growing up" Karen said.

"Yeah to be a right little...." Jason replied but Karen kisses him on the lips.

"She got to learn from her mistakes" Karen whispered.

* * *

Madelia was laughing with her friends and bandmates and Madelia saw Paul talking to Sophie and Stephanie.

"I can't believe your off the market now" one of Madelia friends burst out which was Lilly.

Madelia smiled. "I'm going over to him"

The girls nodded and Becca had walked away and bumped into Justin and he looked at her with a glare.

"Are you going to keep doing that to me every time you see me?" Becca asked.

Justin folded his arms. "Yeah I am because you're a right nasty cow" Justin said.

"No one can control lover Justin" Becca replied.

"Oh you're clearly an idiot to be with that dumbo" Justin responded walking away.

"He is not a dumbo" Becca burst out loudly.

Everyone looked at them. "You're causing a scene" Justin whispered.

Becca slapped Justin and walked off. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other and then went to sit down with Caitlyn, Nate, Karen and Jason.

"So much hate between them going to make them burst" Mitchie said.

"We can't do anything because Becca married Dale" Shane whispered.

Mitchie kisses Shane. Nate and Caitlyn were laughing at Natasha doing her swings and dancing with Joe and Taylor.

"I'm a princess" Natasha said to Joe and Taylor.

"Course you are" Taylor replied with a little laugh.

"Daddy said I was when I was a baby" Natasha responded.

Caitlyn gets up and sat on Nate lap and he wraps his arms around Caitlyn waist and kisses her on the lips and Natasha looks at Nate and Caitlyn and then DJ spoke.

"OK, CAN WE HAVE ALL THE LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS ON THEIR FEET DANCING WITH THEY DADDY" the DJ yelled.

Natasha ran over to Nate. "DADDY"

Caitlyn got off Nate lap and Nate picked Natasha up and Hannah walked over to Nate. "You're not little" Nate said to Hannah.

"But I can still dance with you" Hannah replied.

Shane had gone to pick Christina up and went over to Nate, Natasha and Hannah and Shane let out a laugh.

"Hannah...." Shane said holding Christina.

"I'm only 2 years old" Hannah joked with her arms around Nate neck.

Caitlyn laughs along with Mitchie, Karen, Becca, Grace, Stephanie, Madelia, Justin, Paul, Joe, Tyson and Taylor and then Caitlyn looks at Lisa and so does Grace. But Jason had offered Lisa a granddad dance.

* * *

After a few more hours.....the wedding was over but Caitlyn and Nate was drunk and kissing each other passionately on the lips.

"What is it with them two when it comes to wedding?" Mitchie asked Shane, Jason, Karen and everyone else.

"Don't know" Jason answered.

Natasha, Lisa, Christina, Libby and Simon were all sitting in the baby area.

"Looks like Natasha OK" Mitchie said to Shane.

"And Christina" Shane added.

"Where's Grace?" Jason asked.

They all looked around and couldn't see her anywhere. "You know she probably gone off with that guy called Tommy" Stephanie said. "I saw her walking out there with him about an hour ago"

Jason smiled weakly at Karen and the others.

* * *

The next day......Grace had woken up and got down the stairs of the Hotel and saw Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Karen, Shane, Mitchie, Tyson, Taylor, Becca and Dale all sat around the table and Grace joined them.

"And where were you last night?" Tyson asked.

"None of your business" Grace answered.

Then Lisa, Christina, Libby, Simon and Natasha all came screaming in the Hotel and Nate, Caitlyn and Grace yelled at them.

"KIDS" Nate, Caitlyn and Grace yelled.

They stopped and looked at the adults and Christina laughed.

"Looks like you're mommy and daddy are hung-over" Christina said to Natasha and Lisa.

Becca and Dale stood up as soon as Justin and Stephanie came down the stairs.

"Well, were off" Becca said going over to Shane and kissing him on the cheek and giving Mitchie one as well. "It has been nice seeing you all again"

"Becca...." Shane replied.

"Sorry dad" Becca responded. "We have to go and get home for Duke, were down for Christmas break"

Shane smiled weakly and hugged Becca and then Mitchie hugged her. Becca walked over to Stephanie and hugged her.

"You take care of yourself" Becca said hugging Stephanie.

"You too" Stephanie replied.

Becca walked over to Dale. "Ready?" Dale asked.

"Yeah" Becca answered looking at them all and smiling and then the two started walking out of the Hotel.

Shane and Mitchie looked at Justin. "What? Is her choice to marrying such a loser" Justin said.

"Don't you think it time to grow up?" Shane asked.

"Nope" Justin answered.

* * *

_**5 Weeks later....**_

_**

* * *

**_Madelia and Paul had returned from their holiday and were deeply in love. So were Karen and Jason, Caitlyn and Nate, Shane and Mitchie, Tyson and Taylor, Justin and Stephanie, Hannah and Jamie, Becca and Dale.

* * *

**OK......well that is it guys and I'm very sad because it end there but I need a bit of help. **

**I'm thinking about doing a Christmas Special and maybe turning this into a miniseries so I need you vote **

**Either: **

**I just end it here and now and don't do a Christmas Special **

**OR **

**I do a Christmas Special and then turn it into a Miniseries **

**Please vote thanks x **

**Thanks to the most amazing REVIEWERS to me and that KariandTK and CHIKEExBBY thankyou so much for being supportive to my stories.**

**P.S Email will be going out to update on what story I'm working on next thanks x **


End file.
